


哥谭绯闻 番外三 布鲁斯·韦恩 VS 蝙蝠侠

by Cunana



Series: Gossip Gothamites 哥谭绯闻 [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>布鲁斯要和蝙蝠侠开战，迪克伤透了脑筋。</p>
            </blockquote>





	哥谭绯闻 番外三 布鲁斯·韦恩 VS 蝙蝠侠

**一：我，布鲁斯·韦恩，正式向蝙蝠侠宣战。**

布鲁斯失踪了。当然，这早已不是件值得大惊小怪的事情了。尤其是在他被绑架，被洗脑，被催眠，被替换，被困在时间循环里……等等等等诸如此类让他不得不失踪的奇异事件在他们相识的这些年里通通都发生过一遍之后（有的发生过不止一遍）。更别提前不久他还因为误把达米安的信当做是某个假想中在他失踪时试图对自己取而代之的情敌存在的证据而气得夜不归宿。整个蝙蝠家族的成员们大概都对他们这位行踪扑朔迷离的顶头上司时不时由心情和反派的难缠程度决定的暂时失踪见怪不怪了。

所以，迪克知道，他没必要在这样一个温暖的，美妙的，刚吃完阿尔弗雷德买回来的小甜饼的完美下午突然开始担心起那个两晚没有回家睡觉的家伙来。ß

重点并不在于 **没有回家睡觉** 。真的。而在于布鲁斯在两天前离开时保证过他会在抵达东京后立刻回电。而现在，已经过去整整两天了，就算去掉时差，也已经过去了超过三十六个小时，布鲁斯却没有传回一丝音讯。他们用尽了一切手段也联系不上韦恩企业日本方面的负责人，甚至连布鲁斯理应下榻的酒店都声称他从头到尾都没有出现，反而质问他们是不是打骚扰电话来开什么见鬼的日本口音的玩笑。

你看，当布鲁斯登机离开的时候，他并没有觉得这是什么大不了的事情。他只是嗯嗯了两声，点了点头，手指握成拳在背后摆了几下，然后上前踮起脚和他那即将飞去地球另一边的男朋友拥抱了一下。

他甚至没有给布鲁斯一个像样的告别吻——他甚至都没有轻轻地吻一下男人的脸颊。仔细想一下，他其实很少在离别时亲吻布鲁斯，像是其他情侣会做的那样——对他们来说，分离已经成了司空见惯的事情。有时候某种突兀的，过分亲昵的举动反而会造成这次分别尤为严重的错觉。比如在达克赛德统治世界之前。那时候他们满心以为这会是他们最后一次见到彼此，因此一个让人铭记的吻好像显得格外重要。但现在？布鲁斯只是坐着他的私人飞机去日本参加蝙蝠侠群英会东京分部正式成立的剪彩仪式，而不是要去世界末日抵抗外星入侵者。

更何况他还没考虑好到底要用什么样的尺度来平衡他们的关系才不会被任何人误解为是逾越伦常——他想说的是，达米安和阿福都在场，还有布鲁斯的助理，半打私人保镖，以及那个他们后来怎么都见鬼地联系不上的亚洲地区负责人。除此之外，为了保证此次日本之行的曝光度，布鲁斯的私人机场里还有几个记者。在大众眼中，迪克·格雷森只是布鲁斯·韦恩的养子，而不是他的情人。很难说一个印在脸颊上的吻会不会给什么人大费笔墨曲解他们关系的机会——要知道，他们可是花了好一番功夫才洗清了蝙蝠侠和迪克的绯闻，让人们把视线重新聚焦到布鲁斯和夜翼身上，他可不想把一切再次搞砸。

 ** _该死。_** 迪克用一只手撑着脸颊，伏在漫长而无止境的晚宴餐桌上长吁短叹起来。现在他后悔了。后悔极了。他该至少在拥抱时偷偷吻一下布鲁斯的肩膀。

他的通讯器响了。

“提姆？”他依然维持着那个低落的，像是即将滚进桌子底下般的姿势，“你到东京了？”

是的，在布鲁斯失去音讯的第二十四小时，他们便一致认为至少该有一个人前往东京确保他平安无事。他需要留在哥谭继续充当蝙蝠侠，达米安年纪太小，卡珊德拉倒是个对这次任务来说很适合的人选，但她现在因为布鲁斯的委派而陷入了香港黑帮的内斗之中，一时半会儿抽不出身来。于是提姆成为了他们的最佳选择。

当布鲁斯选择领养提姆和卡珊德拉的时候，他曾经因为对方没有经过自己的同意便擅自做出决定而感到受伤。尤其是卡珊德拉那一次。他们大吵了一架，接着冷战了好几天，弄得所有人都胆战心惊，卡珊德拉有一段时间总是下意识地回避他，好像他是个坏后妈一样——嘿， _灰姑娘_ 的故事还是他讲给她听的呢。但很快那些矛盾便化解为了羞愧和爱护。他毋庸置疑地深爱着这两个孩子——就像爱他从未有过的，年幼的兄弟姐妹一样。能和他们真正地成为一家人对他来说是再美妙不过的事情。而现在，他们需要一起为了寻找另一个失踪的家人而团结在一起，发挥蝙蝠家族最大的力量，就像当初他们试着从时间困境中找回布鲁斯时一样。

“是的。”提姆的声音里带着电流的嘈杂，宣告着他们的通话经过了一颗韦恩名下卫星的环球中转，“我到东京了，但布鲁斯不在这里。”

“你确定？”迪克眯起了眼睛，他在声音中加入了蝙蝠侠专属的低沉，以表达此事的严重性，“你找过所有他可能去的地方了吗？”

“我不需要。”提姆叹了口气，“迪克，打开电视。”

“打开电视？”这不仅是一个问句，而且是一个命令，声控感应自动开启了隔壁娱乐室中的家庭影院。阿尔弗雷德闻声从门后探出了头，而达米安的嘟囔声也清晰地从不远处的楼梯上传来。

“虽然这的确是件让人很难接受的事情，要知道我才刚刚飞到东京——但看起来布鲁斯 **就在** 哥谭，迪克。”提姆再次叹了口气，“而且他看上去像是 **失去了理智** 。”

迪克猛地站了起来，他身下的高背椅几乎因为他的动作向后倾倒在了方形的地毯上，但阿尔弗雷德快步走过来，抢在他前面扶稳了椅子。

而他甚至没有意识到自己这时候应该向他们这位身手不凡的管家道谢。

“ _蝙蝠侠。我们已经让这个不愿以真面目示人的义警在哥谭肆意妄为了太久。而现在，他竟然想扩展他的疆土，把世界上所有伟大的城市都划入自己的统治范围？_ ”布鲁斯才买的七十二位环绕立体声音响让这段慷慨激昂的演说回荡在整个大宅之中，仿佛那个说话的家伙就站在他们身边，而他只用抬起手就能一拳砸上那张完美无缺的漂亮脸蛋。

“ _我们不能放任蝙蝠侠在世界范围内建立自己的军队。我是说，有一个该死的，来自外星的超级家族已经够糟的了，而现在，我们还要有一个蝙蝠侠联合国来管理人们该做什么，不该做什么？要知道，大部分的争端和疯狂犯罪本身就是由这些蒙面义警引起的！_ ”

迪克清晰地听到了达米安咚咚咚跑下楼来的声音，以及阿尔弗雷德低声嘟囔 _我的老天_ 。

“ _所以，是的。这就是我的决定。_ ”巨大的屏幕上，那个西装革履的英俊男人傲慢地抬着下巴，冲着镜头大声宣布道，“ _韦恩企业将不再资助蝙蝠侠及其国际组织‘蝙蝠侠群英会’。并且，对于任何有能力捉拿蝙蝠侠并将这个非法义警绳之以法的人，我提供一千万美元的奖赏。_ ”

“ _你们没有听错，美丽的女士们——和先生们。_ ”布鲁斯·韦恩勾起嘴角，接着像是征兵宣传画上那样笔直地抬起右手，指向镜头：“ ** _我，布鲁斯·韦恩，从今天开始，向蝙蝠侠宣战。_** ”

迪克手中的通讯器终于掉了下去，砸在了他的脚边。提姆在通讯器里嚷嚷着什么，达米安在咆哮着什么，阿尔弗雷德在祷告着什么，他一概没有听见。

“他这么做一定有他的原因。”他艰涩地说，握紧拳头，在一片嘈杂中显得像是在自言自语，“也许——也许——”他顿了一下，接着把拳头砸在了餐桌上，“布鲁斯，你见鬼的在干什么？”

 

**二：我为什么要认识你？你很有名吗？**

当布鲁斯走出电梯的时候，原本沸反盈天的屋顶派对似乎因此而暂停了一秒，就连音箱中向外震颤的电子舞曲都像是被餐刀削断的切达奶酪一般出现了一条干脆利落的断口。彩灯在突然削弱的嘈杂中兀自地打着转，他每向前走一步，世界便仿佛像是整个又向下沉了一点，更加地陷入了这座城市脚下黑暗脏臭的污泥中。这是因为宿醉而导致的神志不清，还是由于某种来自上天的暗示，他并不知晓。但他清晰地知道，一定有什么地方出了问题。

“哈！”他张开双臂，强忍着眩晕和头痛对着不远处的人群大喊大叫起来：“音乐，灯光，派对！还有超级模特——嘿，女士们，你们都跑到哪里去了！”

断口被人粗鲁地堵上了，喧嚣声重新回到了他的耳畔，人群中爆发出一阵尖锐的窃窃私语，音乐声重新撞击着地面，让修剪得一丝不苟的草坪也跟着节奏东摇西晃起来。

“出了什么事？”他不满地抱起手臂，目光扫过动作定格在倒香槟的前一刻的服务生，大腹便便的，端着香槟的商人，不请自来的警察局长和他的手下，以及那群挤在泳池边的超模，“为什么没有人愿意过来和我说话？”他意有所指地朝泳池的方向点了点头，“这是 **我的** 派对。”

人群仿佛立下某种心照不宣的约定般悄无声息地散开了一些。他这才看到那些露着长腿和手臂的年轻女孩们环绕着的是什么东西——什么 **人** ，更准确地说。

那是一个背对着他的，身材挺拔的年轻男人。尽管他并没有看到那个穿着深蓝色绒面西服的家伙在正面究竟长着一张怎样的面孔，但仅仅是这样一个背影就已经足够令人难忘——蓬松的深色头发，完美的手臂线条，还有那双比例惊人的长腿。就连最虔诚的修女也没办法对这样一个背影无动于衷。

然而对着那个背影，布鲁斯却几乎下意识地皱起了眉。

那种缺失的感觉越发明显。他一定漏掉了什么东西。那种会让人心绪不宁，却又不至于陷入危机的事情。比如没在出远门前得到男朋友的告别吻——

 ** _男朋友？_** 他大脑中心的某个地方突然剧烈地，尖细地刺痛起来，像是一根订书钉戳进了手指里，还在其中打了个结。什么 **男朋友** ？

超模们磨磨蹭蹭地，不情不愿地向他靠拢过来。这可是件新鲜事。布鲁斯·韦恩在一生中还从未有过一刻像是现在一般感到疑惑和受伤——要知道，在正常情况下，他是那个需要在入场之后四处奔逃着躲避女士们追猎的家伙。

她们互相使着眼色，那一张张涂着深色浅色橘色红色紫色绿色唇膏的性感嘴唇用南美的，北非的，北欧的，亚洲的，加拿大的口音叽叽喳喳地谈论着什么。他听到了几个被不断重复的词：“马戏团”“杂技演员”和“可爱”。

所以那位神秘来宾是某个马戏团的杂技演员？布鲁斯眯起了眼睛。他不记得自己邀请过任何类似的人——一般来说，他并不在乎除了女演员之外的其他演员。所以，这是一个偷偷混进布鲁斯·韦恩的私人派对里试图泡妞的混蛋小子？

“我看上去难道很可怕吗？”他左拥右抱着那些红发的金发的黑发的模特，尽量让自己的手臂伸长到可以把她们一个不落地圈进自己的地盘，然后故作轻佻地捏了一下其中一个的肩膀，并引发了一阵对此并不反感的笑声，“你们为什么都围着那个家伙？”

“你很好，布鲁西。这个派对，泳池，甜点还有香槟，都很好。”意大利口音的黑发模特在他的脸颊上印下一个深红色的唇印，其他模特纷纷效仿，让他几乎大笑起来。“但是，在派对开始之前，你宣布了一些事情。一些很让人不安的事情。”某个模特说，从他的手臂里钻了出去，接着是又一个：“警察也说要和你谈谈，也许我们该走了。”

她们一个接一个地从他手臂里滑脱出去，像是一尾又一尾鲜艳的热带鱼，摇摆着晚礼服裙摆消失在了灯光之外黑沉的夜色里。

十分钟后，整个派对都走光了，只留下了几个端着盘子的服务生，依然待在角落里的警察局长和那个站在泳池边的年轻人。音乐声依然震耳欲聋，灯光却显得有气无力。布鲁斯在原地瞪着眼睛站了一会儿，他觉得他的头更痛了，像是有人在用电钻一点一点地钻透他的脑壳。

他拿过服务生递给他的湿巾擦去了脸颊上的口红印，接着大步向前走去，一直走到了泳池的边缘。他的约翰·劳伯悬停在浅蓝色不断摇曳的波光之上，在光滑的白色大理石砖上拍打出了焦躁不安的节奏。

他扬起手，把笛型杯中的酒全部倒进了泳池里。惨白的聚光灯下，那琥珀色的液体抛出了一条完美的圆弧，接着在无暇的蓝色水面上砸出一串肮脏的气泡。

“你为什么不走？”他低头看着脚下的泳池，状似无意地开口道，“我以为你混进这里来是为了那些姑娘。”

他没有得到回答。

焦躁感变得愈发严重，像是有人在电钻声中播放咏叹调，他几乎忍不住对着什么吼叫起来。他再次想起了那个不存在的，他所缺失的告别吻。于是他冷哼了一声——对自己，更多的是对这个该死的，在一觉睡醒后便变得莫名其妙的世界。

他重重在地砖上跺了一脚，接着抬起了头。

出人意料的是，他发现那个一直以背影示人的，显得疏离而又奇怪的家伙已经转过身来，正面对着他，瞪着眼睛，大张着嘴，仿佛第一次见到大名鼎鼎的布鲁斯·韦恩一般。

而他还没来及从那双湛蓝的眼瞳所带来的一阵更剧烈的眩晕和茫然中寻找出任何有用东西，一双有力的手便攀上了他的肩膀。 **“什么！？”** 那个比他矮了半个头的家伙踮着脚，抓住他的肩膀，像个野蛮人似的摇晃着他大叫起来， **“你不认识我了？”**

他头晕目眩又怒气冲冲地推开了那个蓝眼睛的疯子，却险些因为反作用力而跌进泳池——如果不是对方眼疾手快地扯住他的领带，把他拉上来的话。

但他却没有道谢。他惊魂未定地喘着气，看着自己的酒杯头朝下缓缓地沉进了泳池里，冒出一串气泡。他挡开那双试图上前搀扶他的手，接着把自己的领带也从对方的手中扯了回来。“我为什么要认识你？”他哑着嗓子说，他的声音听上去比他想得还要尖刻，“ **你很有名吗？** ”

 

**三：** **你真的以为我只是个除了有钱以外一无是处的笨蛋吗？**

当布鲁斯在为期在一年的“隐居”后第一次高调出现在公众视野中，并宣布自己就是这些年里秘密资助蝙蝠侠的那个人之后，全世界的媒体都疯了。哥谭公报称这可能是本世纪最大的新闻事件，而薇基·维尔，布鲁斯的前女友，特地为此写了整整一个版面的评论，并结合布鲁斯和夜翼那轰轰烈烈的绯闻对布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠之间可能有的一切关系进行了分析。而她并不是唯一一个这么做的人。于此同时，全世界都在猜测布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠的关系——互联网像是一罐被狠狠摇晃过的啤酒一般不断向外喷涌着浮夸的谣言泡沫。

 

_“布鲁斯·韦恩 **就是** 蝙蝠侠！我敢保证这一切只是他掩人耳目的手段。”_

_“错了！你们都错了！真的布鲁斯·韦恩其实已经死了，我们看到的这个只是个冒牌货——考证过去的影像资料你们就能发现！他们的身体语言完全不同！蝙蝠侠操控了这个男人的人生和他的财富！”_

_“难道你们都看不出来吗？夜翼才是这一切背后的谋划者和大赢家！这一切都再清楚不过了！他得到了韦恩的财富，然后用这些钱来讨好他真正的男朋友——蝙蝠侠！”_

_“为什么没有人从这个角度想想——为什么没有这样的可能性：布鲁斯·韦恩就是夜翼，而他这几年一直是在自导自演着一场戏，试图转移所有人的注意力，好暗地里和蝙蝠侠继续他们的秘密恋情？”_

就在几天前，他还曾扶着额头，看着布鲁斯在电脑屏幕上向他展示的这些疯狂的讨论，小声地，咬牙切齿地问道：“这一切有什么意义！我们刚刚才搞定了双面人搞出来的绯闻，现在你却亲手引起又一轮舆论风暴——”

“我需要的就是这一点，迪克。 **风暴。** ”坐在转椅上的布鲁斯侧过头，嘴角流露出一丝意味深长的微笑。他很少见到年长的男人露出这样的微笑——至少在他长大之后便不怎么看到了。但是自从“起死回生”之后，布鲁斯脸上像这样生动的表情变得越来越多——不再是回避和压抑，不再是沉闷的抗拒，而更多的是对情绪毫无芥蒂的，毫无保留的展露。尽管在他们确认关系之后，那个不为人知的心结一直在渐渐地淡化和削弱，但这趟时光之旅真正地让它解开了。

而他为此心怀感激。

“我需要这场风暴席卷每一个人，席卷互联网外的每一双眼睛，每一只耳朵。”布鲁斯低声说，把手叠在他的手背上，“我需要让亦真亦假的各种消息充斥所有人的大脑，让他们无从判别哪一个才是真的——而这会让真正的秘密消失无踪。”

“聪明绝顶。”当时的他这样夸奖道，然后弯下腰，把一个奖励性的吻印在了黑暗骑士温暖的脸颊上。

而现在， **向蝙蝠侠宣战** ？难道这也是布鲁斯计划的一部分？

整个庄园在听到这个可怕的消息后立即陷入了混乱之中。七十英寸的新彩电上布鲁斯依然在应付着记者们疯狂的追问，而电视外，达米安已经和提姆隔着太平洋吵得不可开交。提姆坚持认为布鲁斯依然没有从穿越时空的后遗症中恢复过来，这一切不过是他需要休息和心理评估的又一次证明。而达米安大吼着让提姆别再叫自己的父亲疯子，并提出要和他安排一场决斗。

芭芭拉也接通了他的线路，试图和他谈谈。他能听到史蒂芬妮在芭芭拉背后尖叫。阿尔弗雷德捂着耳朵劝他们所有人都冷静一点。年迈的管家仰脸看着他，似乎希望他能在这一刻站出来，让一切都恢复正常。就像他在布鲁斯失踪后站出来，让一切重新步入正轨一样。

他一句话也没有说。他死死盯着屏幕上那个神情极度不耐烦的家伙，试图从他动作和表情的任何细节里找出熟悉的线索，以此来验证这一切只是出自布鲁斯完美的演技。但他什么也没有找到。他只找到了一句话：“欢迎来参加我的派对，女士们——如果你们能在一个小时内写完新闻稿的话。”布鲁斯在消失在酒店大门后之前对着前排的一个女记者眨了眨眼睛。那个举止轻浮的花花公子伸长手臂，指向头顶，“你们知道的，就在楼顶！”

他能从画面中看出布鲁斯身后的酒店是位于西城区的帝国酒店。不顾阿尔弗雷德的劝阻，他立刻冲进蝙蝠洞里，开动蝙蝠翼，用最快的速度赶去了帝国酒店的楼顶——并在飞行器自动回航后一直呆在那里，等待布鲁斯现身。

在场的女士们对他扯着一根伸缩绳从天而降的入场姿势赞不绝口，纷纷围拢到他身边。戈登则表情复杂——他开着蝙蝠侠的玩具参加派对的鲁莽之举显然让那位老人家再次误会了他和蝙蝠侠的关系，并且为此在心中狠狠咒骂了一通。

而他等待到的结果竟然是——布鲁斯—— **失忆了** ？

 **说真的？** 这不是第一次了。这甚至都已经不再是件新鲜事了。伤痛博士的洗脑，雨果·斯特兰奇教授的洗脑，某个试图用自己的研究成果犯罪的心理学家的催眠，甚至是布鲁斯自己设置的应激自我催眠——当蝙蝠侠第一次失去记忆的时候，他还是个男孩。那时候他吓得六神无主，哭哭啼啼地担心他们真的会从此失去世界上最伟大的侦探——但是这么多年之后？在他们一起经历过这么多事情之后？他知道没有什么能摧毁蝙蝠侠。就连蝙蝠侠 **自己** 也不能。

而且，就算布鲁斯忘了一切，他也不会允许这成为蝙蝠侠的终结——他们的终结。他会让布鲁斯想起来，他会让布鲁斯重新成为哥谭最伟大的黑暗骑士。他知道这会是布鲁斯所希望的，这会是布鲁斯 **想要他做的** 。曾经他的誓言能让布鲁斯恢复记忆，曾经他能亲手把自己学会的一切重新教给布鲁斯，那么现在他也能。

 ** _布鲁斯知道他能指望他。_** 迪克想道，默默地攥紧了拳头。 _而他 **永远** 不会让布鲁斯失望。_

所以，他猛地上前一步，抱住布鲁斯的肩膀，紧紧地，用让人透不过气也没办法逃走的力道，接着踮起脚，在年长的男人耳边轻声念到：“我们二人发誓将一同打击犯罪和腐败，并且永不偏离那条正义之道——”*

他感到手下那具筋肉强健的厚实躯体猛地颤抖了一下。他的嘴角向上勾起，像是只被揉了后颈的猫一般满足地眯起了眼睛。他保持着那个微笑，甚至有些得意洋洋地偏过头来，想最近距离地打量一下男人在恢复记忆那一瞬间因为还来不及板起脸而露馅的那副交织着满意和自豪的表情。他已经准备好了自己的台词，上次雨果·斯特兰奇教授事件的时候他没有来得及说出口，这次他一定要说出来——“ _嘿，你真的得把这招教给我。我要把凯蒂·派瑞的歌设作我的触发语，这样一来你想是要唤回我的记忆就只能唱_ _Hot N Cold_ _给我听_ ”—— **哦该死。**

“离我远一点！”布鲁斯怒吼道，再次夺走了让他把这句调侃说出口的机会。

迪克猛地瞪大了眼睛。下一秒他便双脚离地，挥舞着双臂，失去平衡地向后栽去——布鲁斯见鬼地猛地把他推开了。而即使是失忆之后，那双手臂的肌肉记忆也让这次攻击拥有无比惊人的力道。年长的男人低头看着他，在那一刹那维持着一个备受冒犯的，难以置信的表情。那张雕塑一般完美的脸也因而扭曲起来，仿佛他是个对着别人耳朵吹气的性变态——好吧，这么一想，按照失忆的布鲁斯的判断力，他刚刚的确做了件听上去挺变态的事情。

他后背朝下跌进了泳池里。

透过他溅起的剧烈水花，他依稀看到了被泼了一脸水却依然神情迷茫的布鲁斯。他还看到了正朝着他们这里跑来的戈登局长和他的手下。布洛克正幸灾乐祸地笑着，几乎没办法直起腰——他向上吐出几个泡泡，让自己又往下沉了一点。不得不说，这真令人尴尬。他是说，他刚刚被布鲁斯推进了泳池里，而在此之前，他抱着布鲁斯，在布鲁斯的耳边说了句悄悄话——不论从哪个角度来看，这都太令人尴尬了。

“你还好吗，小子？”戈登冲他叫道。詹姆斯·戈登，戈登局长，这位可敬的老人家曾经辞职，退休，然后又重返岗位，这些年里他们所有人都改变了很多，但这一点吉姆却总是改不过来，他总是叫他 ** _小子_** 。尽管他早不再是那个上蹿下跳去找芭芭拉玩的小家伙了。

“叫我迪克。”迪克说，吐出了一口水，朝着岸边游去，“我好得很，吉姆。”他说，把一只手搭在了泳池边缘，“只不过刚刚把我的裤子弄湿了。”

“别叫我吉姆。”戈登不自在地向后退了一步，给他湿淋淋的手臂腾出地方，“我们没有那么熟，格雷森先生。”

迪克耸了耸肩。这不是他们第一次进行这样的争论了。不管怎么说，历史不会改变——戈登是那个载他去参加毕业舞会的人，无论戈登是不是其实是载芭芭拉去，而他只不过正好在车上。

要知道，蝙蝠灯的召唤让他不偏不倚地错过了他自己的毕业舞会。所以那次他陪着芭芭拉参加毕业舞会结果被所有高年级女生揉着头发说可爱的经历已经是他所有过的最接近毕业舞会的东西了。

当他用一只手撑着地面轻巧地翻出泳池时，布鲁斯已经脱下了自己那件溅上了水的外套，接着他被那件外套糊了一脸。“披上。”年长的男人不自然地命令道，接着挪开了视线，似乎在试图借此掩饰自己的愧疚，“今晚很冷。”

迪克躲在那件半湿的外套后面偷笑了一下。

戈登很大声地清了清嗓子。“既然现在没有什么人来打扰我们了。”警察局长把手背在身后，拿出了官方的审讯腔调，“我们能否问你几个问题，韦恩先生？”

“我做了什么？”布鲁斯抱着手臂，只穿着一件带哑光细纹的白衬衫，肩膀上搭着他那条被扯歪了的海军蓝领带。

“没什么。”布洛克插嘴道，“你只是对着全世界宣布你要和一个该死的义警开战，仅此而已。”

“我不认为这需要GCPD插手。”布鲁斯眯起了眼睛，“这是我的决定，我的私事。我没有做任何不合法律的事情。我只是在帮你们一个忙，给那个无视法律的黑暗骑士一个教训。”

“但在一个星期前你刚刚对着全世界宣布 **是你** 在这么多年里一直秘密地资助蝙蝠侠以及他的同僚们。”戈登叹了口气，“以及你要建立一个全球化的蝙蝠侠群英会，让蝙蝠侠军团能够遍及世界的每一个角落，让犯罪无处可逃——你还记得吗，布鲁斯？你还记得在那次新闻发布会上你是怎么说的了吗？”

“我记得。”布鲁斯皱着眉头，像是受到了天大的冒犯，“我当然记得，戈登局长。”

“那么你一定知道我们对此事表达关心的原因。蝙蝠侠和GCPD一直以来都有着密切的合作关系，而你的决定会影响到我们的工作。这座城市里每天都会发生谋杀案，抢劫案，甚至是大规模恐怖袭击——我们不能让任何事情妨碍到我们的工作，尤其是在这种疯子满城乱跑，人命关天的时候。”戈登叹了一口气，“我知道前段时间蝙蝠侠和迪克传出的绯闻让你很不舒服。但仔细想想，布鲁斯，蝙蝠侠并没有真的对你的男孩做什么——那只是双面人试图伤害你们之间关系的阴谋——”

“什么？”布鲁斯大声打断了戈登的劝说，“蝙蝠侠和 **他** ？”年长的男人抬起双手，做出一个表达惊愕的手势，仿佛是第一次听到戈登所说的一切。迪克摩擦着他湿淋淋的，在夜风中逐渐变得冰冷的手臂，然后打了个喷嚏。他觉得尴尬极了。他就站在他们的旁边，而戈登就这样把他和蝙蝠侠的绯闻再次大声地重复了一遍，好像他不存在一样——布鲁斯的手指突然指向了他的方向，让他的喷嚏演变成了一声饱受惊吓的呜咽。“蝙蝠侠对他做了什么？”年长的男人皱着眉，表情因为同时包含着憎恶和惊愕两种极端的情绪而显得有些复杂，“那个该死的，穿紧身衣的变态对他做了什么？”

“他什么也没对我做！”迪克举起手抢白道，布鲁斯的外套从他肩膀上向下滑落，但他完全顾不上抢救那块价值普通人几个月工资的布料，“听我说，布鲁斯，这一切都是误会，你现在头脑不清楚，让我带你回家——”

“布鲁斯，听迪克的，先回家去，把关于蝙蝠侠的事情先丢下一会儿。别做傻事——”

“别为他辩护！”布鲁斯怒气冲冲地叫道，“蝙蝠侠是一个肆意妄为的，自以为是的伪君子！而你们在助长他的气焰——你们在给他权利让他做任何他想做的事情！”接着，在他还没反应过来的时候，年长的男人猛地向前一步，抓住了他的右臂，把他扯向了自己身边，“他对你做了什么？”布鲁斯急促地在他耳边说，“告诉我，不用害怕，没有人能再伤害你——我会让他付出代价。”

 ** _好极了。_** 迪克向上翻了翻眼睛。这可真是他最需要的——一个失忆的布鲁斯，一个变成了反蝙蝠侠先锋的布鲁斯，一个相信他和蝙蝠侠有着什么不可告人的半强制恋情的布鲁斯。

“听着，韦恩先生——”戈登依然在试图劝说布鲁斯。

“我不需要听你们这些靠义警完成自己工作的警察教训我。”布鲁斯粗鲁地朝戈登挥开一只手，他的另一只手依然铁钳一般攥着迪克的手臂，弄得迪克开始认真考虑是不是该用一个过肩摔把这个应该已经忘光了所有武术技巧的家伙丢出去，“派对已经结束了，请你们尽快离开， **戈登局长** 。”布鲁斯把最后两个词念得很重。

戈登再次叹了一口气，接着向后退了一步。警察局长的头发和胡子在一瞬间看起来变得更苍白了一点。也许只是因为光线。迪克眯起眼睛，歪斜着身子站在布鲁斯身边，尽量朝戈登抱歉地耸了耸肩。

“我知道最近的事情让你心烦，但是…… ”戈登的声音低了下去，接着年迈的警察局长摇了摇头，苦笑起来，“唉，多保重，布鲁斯。”戈登转过身，招呼他身后的几个警官跟随他一起朝电梯出口走去。

迪克越过布鲁斯的肩膀目送着戈登消失在电梯口。接着又把视线挪了回来，看向布鲁斯依然紧抓着他手臂的手。于是，现在只剩下他们两个了——当然，还有几个装作扫地却其实在偷听八卦的服务生。但在布鲁斯的瞪视下他们一个个乖乖地收起抹布和扫帚，步伐拖沓地离开了——除去那个神情呆滞的，戴着圆框眼镜的服务生。

他轻咳了一声，扭了扭上半身。但布鲁斯显然并没有接收到他的暗示。年长的男人沉默不语地站在原地，似乎在压抑某种莫名其妙的强烈怒气，因此五官紧绷，神色凶狠。

“布鲁斯。”迪克用空闲的那只手拨弄了一下自己湿透的额发，好让它们别遮住眼睛，“听着，我知道你现在一定觉得很混乱，但相信我，我会把一切都向你解释清楚的，好吗？”他轻声说，侧过头试图和年长的男人对视以安抚对方的情绪，“别担心，布鲁斯。我保证，一切都会好起——”

“给我们来点酒。”布鲁斯突兀地打断了他的话，向着不远处那个提着香槟瓶子的，依然傻站在原地的服务生叫道，并竖起两根指头，“两杯。”

那个可怜的，戴着搭扣式领结的家伙浑身猛烈地颤抖了一下，接着磕磕绊绊地朝着他们走了过来。几乎是可以预见的，几乎是不可避免地，那个家伙的左脚毫不意外地绊到了右脚，接着他向前踉跄了一步，而他手中的酒瓶如同出膛的炮弹般向着他们的方向飞来。

“我很好！”那个倒霉的服务生尖叫道，脸朝下倒在地上，扑腾着四肢。

而迪克向后弯下腰，探出手，完美地在空中截住了那只飞翔的酒瓶。

“呼。”他叹出一口气，接着微笑起来。“想来点？”他直起身，晃了晃手中还没开封的香槟，然后杂耍演员一般抛接了一下那只深褐色的酒瓶，“如果这能让你别再像个有脾气问题的老顽固——”

布鲁斯突然凑了过来，低下头，把嘴唇贴到了他的耳边，就像是在回报他刚才所做的事情。“ **你是夜翼。** ”布鲁斯轻声说，把一阵滚热的，好闻的气息喷在了他的耳朵上，让他猛地顿住了一切动作。“你真的以为我只是个除了有钱以外一无是处的笨蛋吗？”

迪克颤抖了一下，他能感受到布鲁斯的嘴角紧贴着他的耳廓，因为讥讽而向上弯起。他惊恐地瞪大眼睛，一瞬间无数问题和猜想滑过他的大脑，像是无数氢气球升天而起，在头顶投下一片遮天蔽日的缤纷。

然而还没等他理出一个连贯的思绪，布鲁斯便侧过脸，在他的嘴唇上猛地印了下一个让人措手不及的吻。

“终于。”年长的男人在他的嘴唇间不明所以地嘟囔道，而他手中的酒瓶掉了下去，重重砸在了光滑的瓷砖上。

 

*迪克成为罗宾时的誓词（见Detective Comics #38），同时也是Gotham Knights中让布鲁斯从自我催眠中恢复的触发语句。

 

**四：我不喜欢这个名字。蝙蝠翼？蝙蝠侠和夜翼？**

“不！”他的小腹猝不及防地挨了一拳。接着遭殃是他的左脚，被人用毫不留情的力道踩住并旋转着碾压了一下。他单脚离地，失去平衡地歪倒下去，并且感到腹腔中一阵翻涌，仿佛有人把他的内脏当成了架子鼓一通乱敲。“你疯了吗！？”原本被他钳制在怀中的年轻人这下成了双手叉腰，居高临下地对他怒目而视的那个。一股强劲的，同时不乏爱护的力道托住他的手臂，把他从地上拉了起来，“我知道你想起来了，但注意点场合，布鲁斯！”披着他外套的那个年轻人揪着他的领口嘶声朝他低吼，“有人会看到——”

“你是说， **他** ？”布鲁斯挑起眉，在疼痛和恼怒中任由情绪让自己的语气变得尖酸起来。他拨开对方的手，并伸出一根拇指，向后指了指那个正四肢着地趴在地上，到处摸索自己眼镜的服务生。

迪克·格雷森猛地瞪大了眼睛，像是只受惊吓的松鼠般僵直着身子，偏过头打量着整个屋顶除了他们两个之外仅有的第三个人，然后眨了眨眼睛。

“哦。”格雷森用扁平的声音回答道，接着越过他往前走了几步，从地砖上捡起那副圆框眼镜，把它递给了那个倒霉的服务生。

“谢谢！”那个半瞎的家伙用尖细的声音叫道，哆嗦着把眼镜歪歪斜斜地架在了鼻梁上，接着猛地低下头，仿佛根本不敢多看一眼自己的感谢对象。“我有夜盲症。”他嘟囔着，抱着他的餐盘跌跌撞撞地朝电梯走去，似乎等不及离开这个地方。

“你觉得他看到了多少？”格雷森抱着手臂，看着他从地上捡起那瓶奇迹般毫发无损的85年霞多丽，也许有些酒命中注定必须用刀剑削开——“嘿，布鲁斯，看着我。你还好吗？”当他朝着电梯走去的时候，那个说个没完的家伙快步跟了上来，好像担心他会去用这瓶酒谋杀那个服务生一样，“听着，我知道你也许有你的计划，但是这次你实在是——布鲁斯，你在听我说话吗？你究竟知道你在做什么吗？”

“我知道我在做什么。”他回答道，刷了他的贵宾房卡，接着伸出手按下楼层。跟在他后面走进电梯的年轻人凑过来看了一眼，也伸出手，那根修长的手指在楼层键盘上毫无头绪地上游移了一会儿，接着悻悻地垂了下去。

“你不回家？”电梯向下沉去，那个浑身湿透的家伙连着打了三个喷嚏，但依然锲而不舍地试图从他这里套出更多话来，“你带换洗衣服了吗？我只在行李箱里替你放了两件衬衫，阿尔弗雷德说这足够了，你知道的，要腾出地方放你的 **另一件衣服** ——而且你说你只在日本待三天——”

“我以为我们已经分手了。”布鲁斯抱着手臂，斜过眼睛打量着自己喋喋不休的，没穿着紧身衣的前男友，“你来这里干什么？我没有和前任乱搞的习惯。”

他的左侧传来一声夸张的，难以置信的吸气声，接着是一声压抑的咆哮：“你是在开玩笑？”迪克·格雷森攥着拳头，推了一下他的肩膀，“这不好笑，布鲁斯。”还不等他皱着眉头表示自己是完全认真的，无论是对分手还是对不和前任乱搞这件事，一声压低的抱怨便打断了他的思绪，“难道你见鬼地真的 **又** 失忆了？”

失忆？布鲁斯抿紧嘴唇。从昨晚醒来后便一直纠缠着他的强烈缺失感再一次变得清晰起来。像是个该死的填字游戏，他的记忆中有着人为且刻意的空白和断裂，而他却对字谜的答案毫无头绪。他睡着前究竟发生了什么？他去了日本？他是否真的像他认为的那样大醉了一场？

当今天早些时候记者们举着漆黑的话筒歇斯底里地质问他决定与蝙蝠侠开战是否和夜翼有关，或是夜翼是否对他的决定知情时，他还曾感到莫名其妙。他早就和那个整天跟在蝙蝠侠后面的，穿紧身衣的漂亮男孩分手了，不是吗？那是好几年前的事情了，他甚至都记不清自己和夜翼是怎么搞到一起，又是怎么分手的了。这很正常，当你是一个亿万富翁花花公子的时候，想清晰地记住自己的每任情人简直是不可能完成的任务——这是小报记者的工作，而不是他的。

但当一个陌生的年轻人在泳池边突然抱住他，然后挑逗一般在他耳边念出那句古怪的话之后——他突然想起了一些理应早该被他遗忘的，无足轻重的画面。他突然记起自己是如何在一丛槲寄生下亲吻这个年轻人，或是楼顶的夜空中，或是在某条夕阳弥散的街道上。他亲吻夜翼。他们分享同一个纸杯蛋糕，他们牵着手走过哥谭的每条小巷，在高大的墓碑前放下一束玫瑰，或是在狭小的公寓里撕咬翻滚——这些画面把一阵古怪的搏动送入他的胸腔，让他意识到自己的确曾深爱着这个男人，并且很可能现在依然爱着。

而且——他那莫名其妙的执念像是终于找到了源头——而且他该死地还欠他一个吻。

就在那一刻，他发现自己的一切戒备和抗拒都消失无踪。他变得平静——一种无法用言语表述的平和将所有负面情绪驱逐到了角落之中——而他甚至还不知道这个年轻人的名字。但他知道他可以把自己的性命托付于他而不用有一分一毫的犹豫。

也许他在所有人眼里都只是一个一无是处的花花公子，但他并不愚蠢。他立刻就把这一切联系到了一起。他意识到夜翼在今晚来找自己是因为什么——他刚刚宣布要停止资助他的老板，还要和他开战，他还能来做什么？

他的确喜欢美丽，精致，昂贵和独有的东西。但如果蝙蝠侠认为他会轻易屈从于美男计，如果蝙蝠侠觉得他会因为夜翼的甜言蜜语就回心转意，那只会飞的老鼠就大错特错了。

于是他狠狠把那个试图勾引自己的家伙推开了，坚决地，充满原则地，决不妥协地。

但一切显然都没有这么简单。当他以为这一切只是蝙蝠侠的计谋时，他却发现戈登竟然知道他的前男友是谁。 ** _迪克·格雷森。_** 这个名字耳熟得让他坐立不安，让他想撕开，戳破，捅碎那层迷雾，那层自从他醒来后便一直笼罩着他的，让他满心疑惑的迷雾。可当他一旦探入那层迷雾背后，一股无端的恼怒便让他变得暴躁不安起来，就像当他想起蝙蝠侠时一样。

但如果他和夜翼真的曾有过一段历史，为什么他不知道迪克·格雷森就是夜翼？为什么吉姆·戈登会说起迪克和蝙蝠侠的绯闻？为什么所有人都认为他应该知道迪克是谁？

但一切在他对蝙蝠侠的怒火面前都变得无足轻重，这个名字把一阵战栗的冲动送入他的脊椎，让他想挥拳打碎某个人的下巴，或是怒吼着撕碎，捣毁什么。蝙蝠侠对他的男孩做了什么？他该知道的，他该知道一定是某种斯德哥尔摩综合症之类的病态迷恋才会让夜翼一直对蝙蝠侠痴心不忘。也许这就是当初他们分手的原因——他实在是记不清了。而格雷森竟然在他面前维护那个家伙——他无法接受这一点，他的男朋友， **前任** ，没错，但依然是 **他的** ，竟然和那个自以为是的蒙面义警——

“见鬼。”格雷森说，皱着眉，一副忧心忡忡的样子。“看着我，布鲁斯。”年轻人扳过他的脸，把他从无绪的沉思中拉了回来，“告诉我，你对蝙蝠侠的事情还记得多少？”

蝙蝠侠。 **又是蝙蝠侠。** 他狠狠推开了自己身边的年轻人，电梯摇晃了一下，格雷森猝不及防地撞上了一边的金属墙壁。“嘿！”被他推开的那个家伙大叫起来，瞪大眼睛，一副见了鬼的样子。而他只是短暂地停顿了片刻，接着便大步上前，将对方逼入了角落中。格雷森反抗性地朝他挥拳，但却被他在空中截住——他和拳头的主人同时因为惊讶而挑起了一边的眉毛。但他没有疑惑太久——如果他该死地花太多时间疑惑这一切究竟是怎么回事，也许他根本没有空处理真正紧要的问题了——他抬起手，将手中的手腕向上按去，固定在了墙壁上，接着低下头——这一次他没有折磨那双因为惊讶而分开的嘴唇，而是越过它们，直奔主题地啃咬起年轻人颈部冰冷的皮肤来。就像刚才在泳池边一样，当他在脑中勾画起蝙蝠侠和自己的前男友在一起的画面时，他便想狠狠对这个该死的，对蝙蝠侠言听计从的家伙做点什么。也许他的确是失去了理智，也许蝙蝠侠这一次赢了，因为那画面竟然让他觉得欲火高涨。

格雷森发出了微弱的，惊恐同时又显然被强烈撩拨了的喘息声。电梯门向两边滑开了，而他却太过忙于把自己的前男友按在电梯的金属墙壁上性骚扰。他已经撕开了那件湿透了的衬衫，而他亲吻到的皮肤和他记忆中一样美妙，只不过更加鲜活和柔软。

“布鲁斯！”格雷森捏着嗓子叫道，躲避着他的嘴唇并试图完全把自己蜷缩进他的影子里，“我们不能让任何人看见——”

“没有人会看见。”他回答道，叹了口气，接着抬起头，最后吻了一下年轻人被冻得苍白的下巴，“这整层都是我的套房。”

“哦。”格雷森干巴巴地回答道，从他的肩膀上探出了眼睛，打量着套房的大门，“哦，所以这就是你不回家住的理由？”

“我最近一段时间都会住在这里。”他回答道，终于松开了手。格雷森垂下手臂，揉着手腕，发出了一声饱受折磨的呻吟。他取出自己的贵宾房卡，刷开那扇刻满复古雕花的双扇大门，接着带着一个几乎成型的微笑，左手拎着香槟，右手扯着自己还在滴水的前男友顺着一尘不染的长毛地毯走进了套房中。他松开扯着格雷森后领的手，接着在恒温控制器上按了几下，把温度调得更高了一点。

“听着，布鲁斯，我得和你谈谈。”那个衣衫不整的，把地毯弄得一团糟的家伙坐在他的沙发上，神情肃穆地说。而他确信当对方站起身的时候，那里一定会有一个屁股形状的水印。

“去洗澡。”他从衣橱里拿出一件浴袍，丢到了年轻人的头上，“之后再谈。”

“布鲁斯，事情很严重，你显然忘记了一些事情，也许最好的选择是我们立刻回到庄园，让你做一些测试，以评估事情的严重程度——”

“现在就去洗澡。或者你不去，但我会强迫你去。”布鲁斯眯起了眼睛，“事先声明，我可不介意弄湿自己。”

在他的注视下格雷森哭丧着脸步履拖沓地走进了浴室里。“洗完就谈。”年轻人扒着那扇厚重的雕花玻璃门，从蒸汽弥漫的浴室里探出头来，“说真的，布鲁斯，如果你真的担心我会感冒，你一开始就不该把我推进泳池里——”

他把年轻人推进了浴室里。

并且他们没有谈。在格雷森踏出浴室的那一刹那他们就黏到了一起，像是两个满脑子性欲的青少年。他不在乎他这么做是否直接踏进了蝙蝠侠的陷阱，或者他搞蝙蝠侠的搭档是否意味着某种对蝙蝠侠的妥协或是结盟。他不在乎。格雷森的浴袍落在了地上，他们栽倒进了那个印着一个屁股形状水印的沙发里，接着就在那个位置狠狠来了一发。格雷森嘟囔着什么“你不是说你不和前任乱搞吗”或是“见鬼布鲁斯你真的失忆了吗”以及“老天就是这样，该死！就是这样！”但是他确保到最后那对在做爱时也能一直喋喋不休的嘴唇根本发不出除了呻吟和喘息之外的其他音节。一些隐秘的记忆在渐渐回到他的脑海，包括他曾经如何和夜翼在一些不为人知的角落里宣泄欲望，或是在他那个大到能让呻吟撞出回声的韦恩大宅中缠绵。但那些记忆是如此模糊不清，仿佛它们并不属于他，而属于另一个人——另一个和他分享这具躯体的人。这古怪的念头让他觉得恼火，同时也让他更加欲火焚身。他撞击着那具年轻的，肌肉紧实的美妙身体，像是第一次品尝某道佳肴一般难以餍足。每一次触碰都在他大脑中炸出五彩的光粒，他低声呻吟着，在这一切的包裹中几乎感到无所适从。 ** _迪克。_** 他亲吻着年轻人的后背，念出这个名字，仿佛这是个魔咒。 **他的** 迪克。迪克的一切都如此紧致，柔软，强壮同时温暖。而这一切属于他，完全地属于他。这几乎让他受宠若惊。

当他进入年轻人的体内时，他才意识到他们是如此契合——仿佛他们天生为彼此而生。迪克颤抖着，喘息着，跟随着他的节奏，跟随着他的心意，根本不需要任何言语——他意识到他们并不需要那种东西。他总能在瞬间领悟对方的每个动作意味着什么，无论那是如何细微的表情或是肌肉的抖动，眼神的变化——而对方也能明白他的。他们像是世界上最默契的搭档，他们像是已经把这件事做了无数遍——并且他们在今晚真的做了无数遍。他们在沙发上，在地毯上，在墙壁上，在办公转椅上，在那张巨大的双人床上，在蒸汽按摩浴缸里，在落地窗上——当他终于从那种茫然而不知足的渴求中清醒过来时，迪克正趴在他的肩头，半睁着眼睛，发出了抽泣一般剧烈的喘息声。

“你还好吗？”他尽量轻柔地拍了拍年轻人的后背，当他们用完了所有的安全套之后他就忘了计数，但他知道那个数字一定十分吓人，因为他甚至能感到身体内部的某些地方有些酸痛，以至于他的四肢都有些虚软，这让他觉得自己像只被抽去了经脉的龙虾。

“我很好——”迪克侧过脸，把半张脸闷在了他的手臂里，“——如果你在我叫了 ** _停_** 之后就真的停下的话——”

“你听上去并不很想停。”

“但我们用完了安全套！”

“这是件好事，还是件坏事？”

“坏事。”迪克嘟囔道，他听起来有点昏昏欲睡，“我不确定你是不是为了能避免谈话才这样乱来，但是布鲁斯，我保证，明天等我醒了，你一定会……”

后面的话变成了一阵模糊的，意味不明的哼哼。迪克枕在他手臂上昏睡过去。

而这让他也觉得有些困倦。午夜的哥谭闪烁着各色的灯光，在落地窗外遥远地，静默地朝他眨着眼。一股莫名的焦躁阻拦着他入睡，他想起迪克的话，他真的失去了记忆？他真的忘记了很重要的事情？他的头突然地又疼了起来，他快速地眨着眼睛，以抵抗那股令人屈服的疼痛。他在迷雾中跌跌撞撞地摸索着，迪克的呼吸声在他耳边轻缓地指引着他，不知过去了过久，他的眼前突然明朗起来，他几乎想起了什么，一些黑色的，巨大的东西——

蝙蝠灯。

蝙蝠灯亮起来了，它垂直向上扩散的光束映照在天空的云层中，仿佛某种巨大而阴森的外星传送裂口，恰好在他们头顶呼啸着洞开。布鲁斯猛地从床上坐起，他浑身的肌肉不听指挥般自己动了起来，让他跳下了床——

“什么？怎么了？”迪克被他弄醒了。年轻人也从床上弹了起来，毯子顺着他的后背向下滑落，露出一片布满陈旧伤痕和淤青的皮肤。布鲁斯没有回答。他大步走到了落地窗前，看着那个巨大的，横跨天空的蝙蝠标志，光着脚，赤身裸体——

“见鬼。”迪克在他身后咒骂起来，“见鬼见鬼见鬼。布鲁斯，听着，我得走了——”

“什么？”这让他彻底从那种奇妙的冥想状态中清醒过来，“为什么？不，你不能——”

“你知道我是谁，对吧。”迪克已经跳下了床，正在满房间搜寻自己散落的衣物，“那个东西——”年轻人指向天空中的蝙蝠标志，“——意味着我必须得离开。它意味着有人 **需要** 我。”

“你是说 **蝙蝠侠** 需要你。”他发现自己的语气听起来比预料中更酸苦。

“哦看在上帝的份上你到底要吃蝙蝠侠的醋到什么时候。”迪克抱怨道，抬起一只手，做出了一个夸张的手势。在他颇为恼怒的，却极力试图维持尊严的沉默注视下，年轻人一边长吁短叹地指责着他过于暴力的脱衣方式，一边总算勉强把那件扣子全被扯掉了的衬衫塞进了裤子里，“等你恢复记忆了我会为此嘲笑你一辈子。”迪克双手叉腰，“说真的，布鲁斯，我会的。”

迪克的语气让他感到很不舒服。他抱着手臂，沉着脸，站在落地窗前，一言不发地看着他刚刚丢弃原则胡搞了一夜的前男友，像是看着一个刚刚说出一句不体面咒骂的小男孩。

“好吧。”年轻人叹了口气，那双湛蓝的眼睛在落地窗外投射进房间的斑驳光线中仿佛某种闪烁的宝石，一个吻落在了他的脸颊上，接着是嘴唇，并在那里停留了一会儿，“我爱你。”他听到一声模糊的嘟囔，“就算你是个笨蛋。”

“保证你会安全回来。”他轻声说，把下巴搁在那具健壮的肩膀上，“向我保证。”

“我保证。”迪克小声在他耳边说，声音里带着笑意，“好了，现在能让我去做一会儿超级英雄了吗，男朋友？我的蝙蝠翼在窗外等呢。”

“我不喜欢这个名字。”他大声说，对着迪克翻窗而出的潇洒背影，“蝙蝠翼？”他气恼地吐出了一口气，声音低了下去，“蝙蝠侠和夜翼？”

 

**五：我现在很确定我一辈子都不会和女人约会了。**

“你迟到了。”黑发的男孩气势汹汹地指责道。即使对方的语气冰冷得像是新鲜出炉的草莓奶昔，上面还盖着一层厚厚的，满不在乎的白色泡沫，他也能借助他这些年里常用来撬开布鲁斯心房的那根长柄勺，从最深层的尾音里挖掘出一丝如释重负来。他做这码事已经有些年头了，无论是做超级英雄，还是揣摩韦恩们话语背后的心思。他总能知道这些板着一张扑克脸，嘴角下沉，不苟言笑的家伙们究竟想靠他们那些既不动听，也不温存，甚至还有点伤人的话来表达什么，就像他总能发现蝙蝠侠其实会在揍坏蛋屁股的时候偷笑一样——偏题了，现在他就是蝙蝠侠，而他想怎么光明正大地笑就怎么光明正大地笑。

 ** _达米安在担心他。_** 迪克光明正大地偷笑起来。

 “什么耽搁了你那么久？”达米安朝他翻了一个白眼，看起来心情糟糕，显然是对他意味深长的怪笑有所不满。于是他还是谨慎地把那句“ ** _你老爸_** ”给咽回了肚子里。他可不想做历史上第一个因为惹恼了自己的罗宾而提前退休的蝙蝠侠。“呃，你知道的……”他做了个意味不明的手势，接着向上摊开手，耸了耸肩，“……嗯。”

“事情真的那么糟？”达米安的眉心皱了起来，显然是误会了他的意思，“父亲的情况究竟怎么样？他和你打架了吗？他疯了？被什么外星人或者狂热的科学家控制了？或者更糟—— **是我妈干的** ？”达米安的手已经在身侧攥成了拳头，他的声音也带上了危险的沙哑，“这一次她想靠父亲来除掉你？”

“不不不不不。”迪克摇着头，抬起手，试图按住男孩的肩膀以安抚他，“冷静，达米安，事情没那么糟。”他的手被达米安拍开了，但他锲而不舍地绕了回来，拍了拍男孩的手臂，“至少，我认为没有征兆表明布鲁斯会在短时间内再次做出任何偏激的决定，他看起来情绪还算稳定。”

“但他显然对你做了点什么。”达米安瞪着他的手，像是瞪着一只嘶嘶吐信的毒蛇，“你看起来像是被蝙蝠车来回碾了一百次，格雷森。”

迪克剧烈地咳嗽起来，并且立刻收回了手，决定毫不犹豫地转身离开。

“你知道我们要去哪里吗？”达米安跟在他的身后，目无尊长地大声质疑他的带路能力，“你确定你没有走反方向？”

迪克翻了翻眼睛，“阿福在我飞来这里的路上把所有资料共享给了我。所以，我知道。”，

“你知道我们这次替戈登和他那些没用的警察找的人是谁？”

“我知道，达米安。阿福全都和我说了。”迪克叹了一口气，“另外，由于布鲁斯所造成的媒体效应，以及那笔赏金可能吸引来的攻击，我们需要低调行事。”

“我觉得在下水道见面已经足够低调了。”达米安捏着鼻子，冷哼了一声。而他耸了耸肩，感谢蝙蝠面罩自带的过滤装置，他什么也闻不到。他们一起顺着地下污水河朝着哥谭市停尸房的方向走去，根据戈登的线报，他们需要的那具无名尸体正存放在那里。 “我以为你的态度会更加…… **复杂** 一些。”达米安在走了几步之后突然说道，并侧过头来，似乎想更好地观察他此刻窘迫的表情，“毕竟她曾是父亲的女性伴侣。这意味着她和你是——”男孩顿了一下，似乎在寻找一个合适的词，“—— **情敌** 。就像你和我妈一样。”

“我可不会用那个词来形容乌娜·尼莫。”迪克吸了一口气，故作镇定地摆动手臂，继续大步向前走，“首先，她已经死了，死于和歹徒的对抗，她值得我们的尊敬。其次——咳，总之，我觉得她和布鲁斯之间的事情和我们调查的案件没有任何关系，罗宾。所以能不能劳驾你别再提了。”

而他错了。彻彻底底地错了。乌娜·尼莫的失踪案显然从头到尾都和布鲁斯有关。在布鲁斯和夜翼公开地，戏剧性地，轰轰烈烈地分手之后，为了维持他们已经分手的谎言，同时也是为了维持布鲁斯的花花公子伪装，布鲁斯曾挑选了一些上流社会的女性作为自己新的绯闻对象，并和她们进行了一系列高调的约会——就像他当初制造自己和夜翼的绯闻时所做的那样。他知道她们足够聪明和谨慎到不会对他真的动情，也确信他疏离的，几乎是作秀般的示好能让她们懂得保持适当的距离以保护自己不受伤害。尼莫便是其中一个。她是个媒体大亨，亿万富翁——说实在的，根据阿尔弗雷德提供的调查结果，在她的公司出现资金失踪问题之前，她可比布鲁斯还富有， **很多** 。

虽然他从没有真的向布鲁斯抱怨过（当然啦，有时候他会在特殊场合隐晦地提起这件事并要求得到补偿），但真的，这很伤人。他想说的是，布鲁斯有他自己的理由，他也信任布鲁斯绝不会背叛自己——他知道那全都是逢场作戏，他也尽量对那些夸张的新闻一笑而过——但是他还是在暗地里调查了布鲁斯的每一任作秀女友，谁让他是世界最佳侦探教出来的学生。而他的调查结果是：每一任韦恩女郎都见鬼地完美极了。她们是超模，世界小姐，电影明星，女富豪，或者有自己的真人秀。她们每一个都美艳动人，品味高雅，学识丰富，聪明绝顶。那个世界小姐甚至有斯坦福的博士文凭，看在上帝的份上。而这让他觉得……他觉得有点担心。

他当然不是在担心布鲁斯会和她们中的任何一个假戏真做。他也当然不是在因为布鲁斯的女友们如此优秀而感到自卑，担心自己会真的成为过去式。如果说这些年和布鲁斯的争执让他明白了什么，那就是他该有点自知之明。他该知道他对于布鲁斯来说意味着什么，而贬低自己同样意味着对于布鲁斯的贬低。

他只是觉得， _见鬼，当你把换女友这件事操控得像是场精彩绝伦的选秀的时候，布鲁斯，知道吗，你害得夜翼也成了你那场选秀的一环_ ，而这有时候真的让他觉得很尴尬。

比如现在。

“知道我为什么和布鲁斯·韦恩分手吗？”那个脑门上顶着一个圆形大窟窿的女人举着火箭筒，朝着他们的方向毫不犹豫地开了一枪，仿佛她的丝毫不期待得到自己刚才问出的那个问题的答案。他和达米安慌忙跳开，那蓬火焰在他们身后炸裂，气流推搡着他，让他在地上滚了一圈。

“因为我不是个蠢货。”乌娜·尼莫单手叉腰，面无表情地说道，“ **夜翼。** ”

好极了，是不是全世界都在一夜之间拥有了能在任何情况下辨认出他是谁的能力？

“我不知道你在说什么，尼莫。”他吼叫着，躲避着尼莫那些朝他扑来的手下，“停下，你需要帮助——”

“所有人都在说布鲁斯·韦恩根本没有准备好进入下一段恋情。当然，还有些其他的说法，比如他是个很保守的人，或者，他喜欢把那件事留到结婚的时候。再或者，夜翼已经让他没办法再像以前一样正常地和女人上床了，柜子并不是那么容易钻回去的——”尼莫，或者该叫她缺失，冷笑起来，她站在火焰所构成的幕墙之后，眉心的空洞透出身后的火光，镶着黑色衬里的鲜红裙摆高高扬起，“——我们跳舞，吃晚餐，一切都在媒体的眼皮底下。他的吻手礼完美无缺，但那会是整晚我们能有的唯一一次肌肤相亲。有眼睛的人都能看出来他更像是我的保镖，而不像是我的男朋友。”

“所以我和他分手了。”缺失说，“而他说他会尊重我的决定。”

迪克挣扎着，他被人从后面架住了双臂，他用余光看到罗宾也被人用同样的办法制住了。达米安怒吼着，在尼莫讲述自己是如何死而复生并逐渐变成一个疯狂罪犯的整个过程中都坚持不懈地提供阻挠，并成功打断了一个试图凑过来堵住他的嘴的家伙的鼻梁。

 _好孩子。_ 迪克朝达米安微笑了一下。好吧，他知道男孩对 **微笑的蝙蝠侠** 持什么态度。但他忍不住。

“他从没有在乎过我。”缺失说，用一把刀挑起了他的下巴，“他甚至没有来参加我的葬礼，只托人送来了一束花。”

尼莫是在和布鲁斯分手后遇袭的。由于患有罕见的丹迪·沃克综合征，她空空如也的大脑让她从一次几乎必死无疑的枪击中幸存下来。但她并没有立刻推翻自己的死讯，而想在自己的葬礼上给所有人一个惊喜。她想在所有人因为自己的死而伤心痛哭的时候出人意料地蹦出来，说声“ **吓你一跳** ”，然后拥有一个完美的幸福结局。但她没有得到她想要的。似乎所有人都根本不在乎她的死，而只对她留下的遗产和公司感兴趣。就连布鲁斯·韦恩，她著名的前男友，也没有出现。

事实上，那时候布鲁斯正被困在时间之中，实在是没办法去参加她的葬礼。迪克默默叹了口气。那束花还是他送去的，以布鲁斯的名义，因为他觉得这可怜的女孩至少该得到这点心意——

“听着，我知道你在为什么而愤怒。”迪克艰难地摊开手，表示自己的合作态度，“我很抱歉，真的。但如果这让你纠结到要杀了所有没为了你哭泣的人——”

“当我听说布鲁斯和夜翼在那架游轮上发生的事情之后——”缺失显然并不在乎他的态度，“——他有闲情逸致和自己的前男友玩这种公开秀恩爱的老戏码，却对我的死，或者我所留下的那些证明我的死亡另有隐情的线索没有任何兴趣。”她的刀尖猛地向下一沉，来到了他的裆部，迪克的眼睛猛地瞪大了，“于是我一心想要让他付出代价——我想杀了夜翼。我很富有，我可以做任何我想做的事情。我可以雇佣任何一个人来替我完成这件事，丧钟，死亡射手，任何连蝙蝠侠都很难搞定的雇佣杀手。如果夜翼被谋杀了，也许布鲁斯终于会意识到自己究竟缺失了什么。也许他会开始注意到我留下的线索——但问题是，当我开始调查夜翼的时候，我发现他已经很久没有出现在公众的视野中了。”

一把刀还悬在自己下身，迪克动也不敢动。而达米安还在咒骂着这明明是尼莫自己矫情，却要找他们复仇，这一点也不合理。 _这可一点也没帮上忙。_ 他朝男孩挤眉弄眼，让他别在 **这种** 时候用上外交部发言人的口气。

“而这时候，布鲁斯宣布了他一直以来资助蝙蝠侠的事情。”尼莫说，“我顺着这条线索开始调查起他的整个蝙蝠集团来——那些蝙蝠侠，罗宾和夜翼们——别忘了我是怎样一步一步建立起我的公司的。我是一个记者。一个很棒的记者。而我在调查中发现了一些令人震惊的事实。比如，我发现现在常驻哥谭的这位蝙蝠侠和几年前的那位显然并不是同一个人。当然，你可以说，既然蝙蝠侠是一个有资金赞助的集团，那么资金的掌控者当然会有对蝙蝠侠的挑选和更换权。说不定他们还会开董事席例会呢。但是，我发现的东西更耐人寻味。”尼莫扯起嘴角，她微笑的样子非常美丽，尽管她顶着那个让人毛骨悚然的大窟窿，“你看，当我把蝙蝠侠的最新照片和夜翼曾经留下过的影像资料进行比对的时候——尽管他们似乎都用某种办法确保摄像机无法照出任何一张清晰的全身照，但我还是从那些模糊的照片里发现了他们的共同点——事实上，这太明显了，任何一个优秀的记者都能做到。”尼莫顿了一下，显得有些轻蔑，“这位新的蝙蝠侠和夜翼，他们都该死地喜欢对着镜头做些不必要的空翻和炫技，这几乎是一个鲜明的个人特征——和原先的那位完全不同。他们显然都 **非常** 喜欢上镜。并且，他们会对着镜头微笑。”尼莫收回了她的匕首，“他们是同一个人。 **你们** 是同一个人。”

迪克长长地吐出一口气。他朝着尼莫微笑起来，然后耸了耸肩。 _好吧，你抓到我了_ 。“说实话，别太沾沾自喜了。”他嘀咕道，“关于发现蝙蝠侠换了人这件事，你大概只能排在很长的一个列表的最后一名——”

尼莫用她完美的四英寸高跟鞋踩了他一脚，让他成功地住了嘴。“在布鲁斯的操纵下，他的情人上位成了哥谭的守护者。至于前一任蝙蝠侠，也许他被赶走了，也许被 **处理** 了——没有人知道，也没有人在乎。”疯疯癫癫的女富豪眯起眼睛，“没有人会在意那些消失的人，除非有人提醒他们，他们缺失了什么。”

他实在是对这些咬文嚼字的游戏感到有点疲惫了。为什么哥谭的罪犯总得选个 **主题** ？这又不是主题乐园的提名大会。“所以，”迪克开口道，他看着尼莫，让自己的目光充满热辣的谴责，“为了复仇，你让布鲁斯 **失去** 了记忆？”

“失忆？”尼莫大笑起来，她的头夸张地向后仰去，让人担心它会不会像个甜甜圈似的滚落到地上，“你难道完全没有听到我在说什么吗？我想让他想起来，而不是反其道行之！”

“所以这和我有什么关系！”达米安大声抱怨道，对他们俩怒目而视，“真搞不懂！只是个约会而已，就能把人逼疯这样？”接着男孩的声音低了下去，却依然显得气势汹汹，“我就知道这件事也和你的情敌有关！我们最近遇到的每次危机都和你的情敌有关！”

你看，这简直尴尬透了——这就是为什么他会担心—— **为什么布鲁斯要让他成为这么多聪明，美丽又富有的女人的情敌！？**

“听着，乌娜，我——”迪克噎了一下，“我很抱歉，真的。”他不知道自己听起来有多真诚，但是他尽力了，他还在生布鲁斯的气。他忍不住想起他浑身酸痛，动作迟缓，结果如此轻易就被人制住手脚的原因，结果他更生气了，“如果我可以为你做点什么，任何事情——”

“我不需要你的任何东西。”尼莫潇洒地扬起手，把匕首丢给了身后花童打扮的女孩。迪克警惕地看着她，以免她发动任何让人措手不及的攻击，她却没有狠踢他的下身，也没有给他一个耳光，而是突然伸出手，精准地捏住了他的下巴。

“你是个不折不扣的蠢货。”尼莫评价道，迪克不甚赞同地挑起了一边的眉毛，他用余光看到达米安在点头，见鬼，这可不是窝里反的时候。“这一切都是布鲁斯·韦恩的错，而不是你的。”尼莫说，“我听说了他的决定——他向全世界宣布他将成为你的头号敌人。我不知道你们之间究竟发生了什么，我也不在乎。但我知道他对你做了什么。”她凑近了一些，迪克发现自己能够透过她额头的伤口看到里面残留的大脑皮层和灰质——老天，他几乎要吐了，这就是为什么他厌丧尸电影。“就像他对我做的一样，他利用了你。我们都只不过是他那条用以自我满足的链条中的一环——一个消耗品。当我们失去作用之后，他便再也不会回头看我们一眼。”尼莫说，“这个男人的欲望是一个无底洞。他永远不会知道他失去了什么——除非我们联起手来提醒他。”

“等等。”迪克瞪大了眼睛，“你是说，你认为我们该合作？”

“在向蝙蝠侠宣战之后，布鲁斯·韦恩失去了他所有的保护者。”尼莫对着他摇了摇头，好像他实在是无药可救，“他向全世界通缉了你，笨蛋。我不在乎你们之间的矛盾是因为你背着他出轨，还是不小心烫坏了他最喜欢的衬衫——他想毁了你，而你难道准备任由他这么做？”

“事情不像你想的那样。布鲁斯他——”

“他让你失去了一切，你的资金来源，你的同僚。他让你孤立无援，让你成为众矢之的。”尼莫漆黑的瞳孔收缩了一下，“而你还决定为他辩护？”

“她生气了。”罗宾在他身侧嘀咕道，“完美，她对你生气的时候看起来更像塔利亚了。”

“我永远不会伤害布鲁斯，尼莫。”迪克低声说，“绝不。”

“既然你宁愿用性命维护你心爱的混蛋，也不愿接受现实。”尼莫后退了一步，她松开了他的下巴，并做了一个手势，让她的手下围了过来，“那么我想我只能依照我原来的计划，杀了你。”尼莫消失在了人群中，她的声音却依然清晰可辨，“也许这能提醒布鲁斯他究竟失去了什么。更何况，这还让他欠了我一大笔债——可惜我只能孤身一人去和他索要那一千万美元了。”

她的手中握着一个引爆装置。她在整个教堂里安置了炸弹。而她这些花钱收买的，忠心耿耿的手下依次扑了过来，把他们牢牢按在原地。

“别伤害那些无辜的人！”迪克怒吼道，“尼莫，别炸掉整座教堂！”

“你劝说不了我。”缺失说，指向短发之间的那个巨大圆形缺口，她红黑相间的晚礼服在爆炸的冲击波中飘舞，“我现在可只会一只耳朵进一只耳朵出啦。”

“我真是受够了。”达米安一边挣扎着，一边朝他大吼大叫，“下次某个女人要因为布鲁斯·韦恩而杀了你的时候，能不能别把我掺和进来？”

“留着点气，罗宾。”迪克命令道，“等待烟雾让这些人失去行动力——”

他们从那群不断咳嗽的乌合之众中挣脱出来，接着朝教堂的大门冲去。

“——然后尽可能地救越多人越好！”

几秒钟后圣彼得大教堂化作了一抹冲天而起的火光，并且在四散的浓雾中垮塌下去，墙壁像是纸板一般破开撕裂，而他们拎着几个人的领子从残存的彩绘玻璃窗里撞了出来。

“见鬼。”迪克咳嗽着，把手中提着的牧师丢到了地上，“留在这里看着这些人，罗宾，我要去——”

“见到父亲的时候代我向他问好。”灰头土脸的男孩一边试图把吸进嗓子里的灰尘吐出来一边朝他比了个不雅的手势，“然后告诉他，我现在很确定我一辈子都不会和女人约会了。”

 

**六：你可以出柜了，布鲁斯！**

一圈惨白的光芒笼罩在他四周，从他头顶向下倾泻。他看不清自己身处何方，他似乎悬浮在空中，又似乎在不断向下坠落。他无法动弹，他甚至无法睁开眼睛。但那灯光却钻进了他的眼皮背后，在他的瞳孔里留下一片刺痛的白色。伴随着计时器规律的嘀嗒声，一个声音在他耳边不断低喃。那声音缓慢但极富节奏，并且逐渐变得清晰，变得令人无法忽视。它盘旋着钻入他的大脑，撬开了一扇门，而他的思绪不由自主地跟随着声音的轨迹潜入了那扇门背后。

“你是谁？”

“布鲁斯·韦恩。”

“而你仇恨着——”

“ **蝙蝠侠。** ”

“很好，非常好，布鲁斯。”灯光之外，一个矮小的黑影突然向前倾了一些，被巨大扁平的丑陋牙齿所撑起的诡谲微笑侵入了惨白的灯光之下，“但先别这么急，我的朋友。让我们先来谈谈你今天在派对上吻的那个年轻人的事情。”

“你是说迪克？”

“是的，是的，我的朋友。”黑影形状奇怪的头微微侧了一下，“迪克。你对他有什么看法？”

“我……”他犹豫了一下，他胸口中有什么东西向下坠了一点，拉扯着他的声带，让他无法顺利地把自己的心声说出口。但最终他还是咽下那阵突如其来的阻塞：“我很喜欢他。”他的声音有些沙哑，但并不犹豫，“我很享受和他在一起的时光。”

“那就把他变成你的。”闪着寒光的镜片在黑暗中划过，那个柔和的，拖长的声音在他耳边诱劝道：“让所有人都知道他是你的。”

“让所有人都知道他是我的。”他重复道，点了点头，他听到自己的声音像是回力标一般折返回来，穿过他的耳朵，切入大脑中，在那个空荡荡的地方来回反射，“好主意。”

“可不是吗，我的朋友。”那个可怕的笑容缓缓隐匿到了黑暗背后，“想来杯茶吗？”

 

布鲁斯确信自己正深陷于一个噩梦之中。有什么沉重的东西压住了他的胸口，让他动弹不得，呼吸困难，还有一个东西在不断抽打他的脸颊，让他的双颊肿痛不已，整个头都顺着那力道来回摆动，仿佛被一只鲨鱼有力的尾鳍袭击了。 _见鬼，他该带上他的防鲨喷雾的。为什么罗宾没有提醒他？_

_等等。 **罗宾** ？_

“布鲁斯?”有人在他耳边叫着他的名字，“你还好吗，布鲁斯？醒醒！见鬼——”他的脸颊上又挨了不轻不重的两下，并且那力道有变得越来越大的趋势，“ **布鲁斯！** ”

布鲁斯猛地睁开了双眼。仿佛从深海中猛地浮出水面一般，他感到头重脚轻，浑身沉重发胀，双眼所见到的一切东西都太过明亮，他的内脏彼此挤压着，让他几乎呕吐起来——

“感谢上帝！”那个不停往他大脑中钻的声音颤抖着，朝他扑来。他感到什么东西缠住了他的脖子，接着有一个毛茸茸的东西在他耳边一蹭而过。这让他联想到一群为了胡萝卜蹦来蹦去的兔子，或者是一只粘人的大型犬。

他的视线在半分钟后才逐渐聚焦。“迪克。”布鲁斯艰难地呼出了一口气，接着把手臂环到骑在自己胸口的年轻人腰间。说实在的，他的男朋友似乎比看上去要重一些，也许不止一点——“早上好。”他从牙缝里问候道，“刚刚是你在抽我耳光吗？”

他没有得到回答，但那对光裸的结实手臂从他脖子后面慢慢地缩了回去，一双坚韧的，发凉的手掌包裹住了他的脸颊，接着饱含歉意地揉了揉。然后那个毛茸茸的黑色脑袋才从他的脖颈间抬了起来，迪克居高临下地打量着他，赤裸着上半身，神情担忧，似乎想看出他是否和自己离开前有任何不同。“你是在期待我会在一夜之间长出大胡子来还是怎么的？”布鲁斯哑声说，指了指自己的下巴。

迪克为他的玩笑干瘪地大笑了两声，接着问道：“你还好吗？”年轻人在他上方飞快地挪动着，抬起他的手臂仔细查看，接着是他的腿，“刚才要是你再不醒过来，我就要给你做心脏除颤了。以后可别再这样吓我——”

“我只是睡得很沉。”布鲁斯耸了耸肩，“和任何疯狂了一夜之后的男人一样。”

“可你以前……”迪克吸了一口气，没有继续说下去，而是用一副异常严肃的神情和他对视了几秒钟。“我离开的这段时间有人进来过吗？”年轻人轻声问道，“你有没有遇到什么危险？”

“没有人进来。”他回答道，坐起身来，“除了那个服务生。”

“什么服务生？”蓝色的眼睛瞪大了。

“你知道的，那个戴滑稽眼镜的没用服务生。”布鲁斯挠了挠后脑，他依然感到有些头重脚轻，也许是因为现在还远未到他正常的起床时间，“是我叫他进来的。在你离开之后，我叫了客房服务，结果竟然正好遇到他轮班。”

迪克的表情变得有些紧张，“你叫了什么客房服务？”

“恩……”布鲁斯顿了一下，有一瞬间觉得有些不自在，但片刻之后他还是如实回答到：“我让他给我再弄点安全套来。”他毫不意外地发现迪克的颧骨上突然浮现出一抹不自然的红色，而他几乎因此而微笑起来， **几乎** ，“但他见鬼的到现在都没有把我需要的东西弄来。”一阵恼怒把刚冒出头来的愉悦按了回去，“我明明告诉他这很紧急。”

迪克偏着头，皱着鼻子，扁着嘴，用一副奇怪的表情看着他，仿佛他突然间变成了一只会说话的火鸡还是怎么的。阳光从窗帘之间断断续续地透进来，恰好照亮了年轻人苍白的侧脸。见鬼。他这时候才发现迪克看起来有多糟。

“你看起来糟透了。”布鲁斯皱着眉，“发生了什么？”他抬起一只手，碰了一下迪克的下巴，那里沾满了灰尘，甚至还有一些细小的浅划痕。他把自己被染黑了的手指戳到了年轻人的眼前，“你看上去像是在建筑工地搬了一整夜的砖。”

迪克干咳了一声，看上去有些尴尬。“圣彼得大教堂。”那双一尘不染的蓝眼睛眨了眨，接着被垂下的眼帘挡住了，“那里发生了一起爆炸。”

布鲁斯的眉头皱了起来。“爆炸？”他发现自己的声音变得有些刺耳，“这就是他需要你的原因？爆炸？”

“不然他需要我做什么？”迪克直起身，小声反驳道，“和他一起看午夜场电影？”

“够了。”他在年轻人的腰间推了一把，并在对方失去平衡的瞬间向前俯身，把对方成功按倒在了乱糟糟的酒红色床单上，“你不能再和他见面了。”

“你到底对蝙蝠侠有什么意见？”迪克的语气并不强烈，甚至带着点笑意。但他能听出其中隐藏的不满。而这让他觉得大脑深处的某个部分在隐隐作痛。“我是说，看在上帝的份上，布鲁斯。”迪克在他伸手抚摸他的脸颊时偏过头吻了一下他的掌心，“你根本不知道我有多爱你。”

“我不知道？”他挑起眉，看着在床单上放松铺展开身体的年轻人，“也许你可以把我不知道的部分告诉我。”

迪克动了一下脖子，他的头发在暗红哑光的床单上显得格外漆黑。“我会告诉你，慢慢地，一点一点地。”年轻人朝他眨了眨眼睛，“但你得保证你不要逃跑，也不要发怒，或是把我推进泳池里。”

一阵微妙的不安让他浑身的肌肉僵硬起来。但他还是点了点头，“我保证。”他低沉地说，把头低了下去，“告诉我，迪克。”他在年轻人的耳边说，“我在听。”

迪克的手臂缠上了他的后背，接着双腿也缠了上去，还在那里牢牢地打了个结，像是怕他会逃跑一般。“好吧。”年轻人嘟囔着，也在他耳边轻声说，“我知道这有点难接受，我知道你一点也不记得了，但其实你就是——”

门铃突然响了起来，和弦短音阶从位于会客室的扩音器中向外扩散，在整个套房中回荡起来。迪克张着嘴，却没有继续发出声音，他的话因此猛然中断了。布鲁斯不情不愿地抬起头，准备去拉开门把那个不识时务的家伙大骂一通。但他还没来得及下床，缠在他背上的腿便突然改变了施力的方向，下一秒他感到一阵眩晕，整个房间绕着他猛地转了一圈，而他后背朝下被按倒在了床上。迪克坐在他的腰间，双手压在他的双肩上，把他死死地固定在那里，力道大到几乎弄疼了他。他发现年轻人原本几乎算得上甜蜜的表情此刻已然因为惊恐而变得凶狠起来，像是一只被碾到尾巴的猫咪。

门铃又响了一遍，这次还加上了几声不轻不重的拍门声。迪克如临大敌地扭过头去，紧盯着房门的方向，似乎能透过墙壁，铁板和塑料板材看见那扇门后面的人。

“很可能只是那个来送安全套的服务生。”布鲁斯说，发现自己的声音听起来上气不接下气，“你不用这么紧张。”

“也有可能是 **缺失** ，或者是那个让你失去记忆的人。”迪克一边说着些令人费解的话一边把头扭了回来，“听着，布鲁斯，我不会让你陷入任何危险之中。”压在他肩膀和腰间的力道骤然减轻了，迪克站起身来，朝他伸出手，“不用担心，我会保护你。”

“我不需要你的保护。”他低声抱怨道，拍开迪克的手自己坐了起来，“你是我的男朋友，不是我的保镖，记得吗？”

迪克夸张地长叹了一口气，“我不想再和任何人讨论这两者之间的区别了。”年轻人说，听起来饱受折磨。接着，完全罔顾他的要求，迪克推搡拉扯着他，把他拖下了床，然后拉开衣帽间的衣柜，把他塞了进去。

“嘿！”他挤在一堆悬挂得整整齐齐的，被防尘塑料袋封装起来的西服套装中间，挥舞着双手看着他的男朋友不由分说地拉上了柜子的门。黑暗笼罩了他，还有刺鼻的樟脑味，木材味，以及男士香水味——衣柜的门又被拉开了，迪克的脸凑了进来，“在我让你出来之前别出来。”年轻人低声警告道，接着把手探进来，从他身后的某个地方随便捞了一件套装出去，“借用一下，谢啦。”

他们甚至不是一个尺码。布鲁斯心情糟糕地重新看着迪克手忙脚乱地推上衣柜的门，片刻之后从外面传来了一连串嘈杂的声音，像是有人在厚重的长毛地毯上练习摔跤。门铃连续不断地响着，不管门外的人是谁，他显然都已经非常不耐烦了。

可不是吗，他简直感同身受。

几分钟后，衣柜的门被拉开了。迪克穿着那件完全不合身的西服外套，拖着长了一截的裤子站在柜子外对他微笑。“虚惊一场！”年轻人欢快地宣布道，还伸手刮了一下他的鼻子，“你可以出柜了，布鲁斯！来找你的是福克斯先生。”

“这可不是件每天都能见到的事情。”当他笨拙地试图把自己的腿从衣橱中拔出来的时候，卢修斯·福克斯大声地说道。他的CEO提着公文包，站在客厅的地毯上，表情无奈地看着他，仿佛他依然是那个令人头疼的小少爷。

“你错过了今天早晨的董事席会议，布鲁斯。”在他开口之前卢修斯便把自己此行的目的说了出来，“在你缺席的时候他们做出了一个决定，而现在他们派我来通知你。”

“什么决定？”布鲁斯皱起眉，他有种很不好的预感，而这和卢修斯此刻异常严肃的神情有关。他能从男人一向毫无波澜的深色面庞上看出一丝颤动，而那从来不是什么好事。

“他们决定暂时罢免你的董事长职位。”卢修斯低声说，叹了口气，接着抬起一只手，捏了捏鼻梁。他的CEO突然间看起来苍老了不少。布鲁斯咬紧了牙关。就连卢修斯当年因病暂时离开公司，他去医院探望的时候，也不曾觉得他看起来如此苍白和孱弱。

“这不是第一次了。”布鲁斯回答道，他的声音干涩得像是黏在了喉管上，他因此不得不停顿了一下，接着故作无所谓地耸了耸肩，“他们会改变主意的。”

“告诉我，布鲁斯。”卢修斯缓缓抬起头，直视着他的眼睛，“你到底在做什么？先是突然宣布你对蝙蝠侠的赞助，接着再对他宣战——你让韦恩企业陷入了一个非常，非常糟糕的境地。所有人都知道我们在替蝙蝠侠建造武器和基地，而当他们还没来得及接受这个消息的时候，你却擅自决定收回这些赞助？如果蝙蝠侠不掌握这些武器和基地，那么谁拥有它们？我们？韦恩企业？而且你说你会向蝙蝠侠 **开战** ——这是个很糟糕的词，布鲁斯。CIA甚至已经开始介入并调查我们了，他们说我们得关停一些部门——”

“我知道！”布鲁斯无法控制地大吼起来，打断了卢修斯的话。他的大脑在蹦跳，肿胀，塌陷，像是被狠狠捶打过的海绵。 ** _蝙蝠侠。_** 这个词在他胸腔中燃起一股灼烧的仇恨，让他浑身颤抖起来。他向前重重走了几步，挥舞着双臂，无法自控地暴跳如雷，“这是我的事情，卢修斯！你的工作是管理好我的公司，而不是来教育我该如何说话， **如何对待蝙蝠侠** ——”

他大吼着，怒不可遏地朝前挥拳——

“布鲁斯！”他的身后传来了一声低沉的警告，下一秒他的手臂被人扯向了背后，接着他在原地转了个圈，被人用一个过肩扔到了地毯上。他仰面躺在那里，恰好看到了卢修斯·福克斯颤抖的嘴唇和因为惊恐而瞪大的双眼。

见鬼，他刚刚是怎么了？他差点揍了卢修斯？

然后迪克当着卢修斯的面放倒了他？

“抱歉，卢修斯……”布鲁斯瞪着天花板，试图弥补自己造成的伤害，但他的声音嘶哑到连他自己都觉得难以辨识，“真的很抱歉。我不知道我这是……”

卢修斯惊慌失措地后退了几步，接着抱紧公文包，大步朝门口逃去，很快便消失在了他们的视野里。

门在CEO背后关上了，而迪克坐在他的胸口，怒气冲冲地看着他。

“你他妈的在做什么？”这是他记忆中他的男朋友第一次用如此粗鲁的语气质问他，“ **你疯了吗？** ”

“我不知道。”他暴躁地回答道，抱住了自己的头。他闭上眼睛，深深地呼吸了几次，接着睁开了眼睛。“见鬼，迪克。”他说，看着年轻人因为担忧和恐惧而瞪大的蓝眼睛，“我想我的确出了点问题。”

 

**七：** **你是说，他们分为了两派，一派支持我和布鲁斯在一起，一派支持我和蝙蝠侠在一起？**

卧室的门重重砸在了复古方格花纹的大马士革无纺布壁纸上，一辆餐车叮当作响地滑进了房间内，布鲁斯紧随其后走了进来，看上去比任何一个五星级酒店的服务生都更加英俊，并且更加不友好。

“又是那个家伙。”布鲁斯冲他抱怨道，并用脚后跟把卧室的门很随便地关上了，“他先让餐车撞上了沙发，然后又撞上了装饰柜，你敢相信吗？”

“你给他小费了吗？”迪克懒洋洋地问道，知道布鲁斯指的是曾经差一点撞破他们奸情的那个笨手笨脚的服务生。他趴在床尾，半梦半醒地朝布鲁斯伸出了手。布鲁斯的脸色看起来更不好了。“当然。”他的男朋友抱着手臂，隔着餐车不满地瞪着他，“我当然给他小费了。”

“那他可能只是天生笨拙。”迪克翻了个身，让自己仰面朝上，倒着打量布鲁斯——从这个角度看，男人的嘴角像是上扬的，“或者是因为你的表情太吓人了。”

“那你为什么不自己去开门？”布鲁斯听上去非常不满， “我以为你很担忧我的安危，而你却在客房服务进来的时候冲进了卧室？”年长的男人嘴角向上微微扬起了一个讥讽的弧度，“你就不担心他们会在餐车里藏着冲锋枪，炸弹，或者是斧头什么的？”

“在你把福克斯吓跑之后我就派人监控并封锁了整层楼。”迪克懒洋洋地说，打了个哈欠，他在这几天里只睡了不到一个小时，而这里的高档床垫，高档按摩浴缸，高档气泡酒和那个高档的恒温恒湿控制器让他连手指都抬不起来了，“你看，如果他们在餐车里藏了一颗螺母，也会有人提前汇报给我的。”

 _辛苦了，海伦娜。_ 迪克垂下眼睛，默默地在胸口画了个十字。 _希望史蒂芬妮不会给你找太多麻烦——是芭芭拉建议让你们一起行动的，毕竟你们都是狂热的紫色爱好者。_

布鲁斯弯下身，直视着他的眼睛，“我想问的是你为什么要躲起来。”年长的男人伸出手弹了一下他的额头，让他哭丧着脸滚走了，“当我拉开门的时候你比受了惊的土拨鼠跑得还快。”布鲁斯低沉地说，带着他那见鬼的没有被失忆影响分毫的洞察力，“你为什么害怕被人看见？”

迪克揉着额头，从柔软的床垫上坐了起来，低哼了一声，然后干咳了几下，最后又哼了一声。

“你在逃避问题。”布鲁斯毫不留情地指出，听上去一点也不愧疚。

“好吧好吧。”迪克举起双手，转过身来，“我的确怕被别人看见，因为我们不能让别人知道我们现在住在一起——而且维持着这种——”他做了个手势，“ **这种** 关系。”

“为什么不能？”布鲁斯看上去更不满意了。他鲜少见到在年长的男人身上见到这种几乎透明的情绪化表现——在他们相处的大部分时候他才是那个耐不住脾气的小家伙——而说实在的，现在这情况简直让人毛骨悚然。“是因为你的 **另一重身份** ？”布鲁斯质问道，居高临下地看着他，显得咄咄逼人，“因为你担心会有人把迪克·格雷森和夜翼联系到一起？”

迪克茫然地眨了眨眼睛，接着又眨了眨眼睛。“你是在逗我吗。”他嘟囔着，翻身从床垫上弹了起来，双腿分开，像是个埃菲尔铁塔般站在床的正中间。现在他能俯视布鲁斯了。他把双手插在腰间，深深地吸进一口气，然后朝着布鲁斯大声叫嚷起来：“你的意思是，你到现在还没想起来我是 **你的养子** ？”

 布鲁斯的表情一瞬间变得极为空白，迪克盯着那双梦幻的深蓝色眼睛，不无惊恐地从中发现了毋庸置疑的不知所措。年长的男人突然抬起手，按住了额头，并深深地皱起眉来，仿佛正隐忍着某种极端的头痛。迪克担忧地向前走了几步，接着跪下身来，把手搭在了布鲁斯的肩膀上。

“哦。”布鲁斯突兀地发出了一个单音，接着又陷入了几秒钟的沉默，迪克几乎把那句“你还好吗”问出口，但布鲁斯的表情让他觉得也许他该再等待一会儿。

终于，布鲁斯抬起了头，“这下一切都解释得通了。”年长的男人低声嘟囔道，仿佛在自言自语。

“上帝！”迪克顺势搂住了布鲁斯的脖子，并欣慰地弯起嘴角，“你 **终于** 想起来了？”

“没有。”布鲁斯回答道，而他的微笑僵在了那里，“我依然对你说的东西毫无印象。”恼怒的神情重新回到了年长的男人脸上，让线条坚硬的脸颊再次微微扭曲起来，并且比几分钟前更加剧烈，“该死，我们这么做有多久了？”

什么叫做“我们这么做”？迪克瞪大了眼睛，“你是指，我们——”

“我们上床。”布鲁斯动作粗暴地挣脱了他的搂抱，向后退了一步，“我们这样上床有多久了？”

“在我去布鲁德海文之后。”迪克略有些受伤地收回手臂，抬着眼睛，迷惑不解地看着自己的男朋友，“有几年了。”

“我是说——”布鲁斯猛地短促地挥舞了一下手臂，并顺着力道的方向别过头去，“——那时候你成年了吗？”

迪克猛地吸了一口气，他的牙齿剧烈地彼此撞击了一下，“什么？”他不敢置信地冲着布鲁斯嚷嚷起来，“你在想什么？”布鲁斯惊愕和抗拒的神情只是让他变得更加气愤，“你把自己当成什么了！？”他吼叫道，“ **我当然成年了！** 直到我二十一岁之后你才开始和我约会，你不记得了吗？”他张开双臂，重复起布鲁斯曾对他说过的话来：“我们一起吃甜点和垃圾食品。你来付钱。你开车载我出门，送我回家。我们聊天。而且还有哥谭的夜景。”他的眼睛开始变得湿润，他的声音里也带上了鼻音，变得孱弱起来，见鬼，“布鲁斯， **你怎么能不记得了？** ”

他的呼吸变得急促起来，他的手掌握成了拳，像是试图绝望地从空中抓住什么——什么也好。他抬起头，看着布鲁斯——陪伴他长大的男人，给予他一切的男人，他的兄长，恋人和永远的英雄——而他意识到无论他如何粉饰这一切，无论他如何暗示自己，他都无法再掩盖这个事实——布鲁斯看上去是如此陌生。

这是几天来他第一次感到疲惫，无比疲惫。他垮塌下去，像是在暖流冲袭下坚持不住的北极冰盖，散落，碎裂，随波逐流。

“迪克？”在一阵悉悉索索的响动声后布鲁斯爬到了他的上方，年长的男人面色凝重地看着他，眉间蹙起一道宛如刻痕的担忧，“你还好吗？”

而他半闭着眼睛，越过年长的男人宽阔的肩膀，看着惨白的天花板。“还好，我猜。”他低声说，侧过头去，“只是有点累。”

布鲁斯吸了一口气，然后煞有其事地点了点头，像是在试图对他的话表示赞同。“你该休息一会儿。”年长的男人也压低声音，像是担心会惊扰到他一般，接着凑上前吻了一下他的额头。

“对不起。”迪克吸了吸鼻子，抿了一下嘴唇，然后干脆闭上了眼睛，“我不该——我是说，这显然不是你的错。”他叹了口气，觉得有些羞愧，“但每次发生这种事我总是最先对你发火——”

“这不是你的错。”他猛地睁开了眼睛，难以置信地试图确认布鲁斯是否真的这么说了，而他发现这是真的——“我很抱歉。”布鲁斯说，看上去是认真的，发自肺腑的，而不仅仅是想用那些花花公子的手段把他哄得开心起来，“我能理解你的心情，迪克。我不该忘记你对我来说有多重要。我不该忘记关于我们的事情。如果有任何人有权对我发火，那应该是你。”

迪克微笑起来。“知道吗，等你恢复记忆的时候，”他仰面躺在布鲁斯用手臂撑起的安全区里，朝对方眨了眨眼睛，“你会恨不得消去我关于这一切的记忆的。”

布鲁斯翻身躺到了他的旁边，也勾起了嘴角。“是吗。”年长的男人在他耳边低语，“你还有什么其他惊世骇俗的事情要告诉我吗？”

“哦。”迪克侧过头，看着布鲁斯的眼睛，“既然你问了——除我之外，你还有一个未成年的养子，一个死而复生的养子，一个和恶魔首领的女儿生的亲生儿子，一个养女，一个管家，和一只狗。”

布鲁斯的呼吸猛地停了一下。

“记得我在福克斯走了之后是怎么告诉你的吗？”迪克翻了翻眼睛，“你忘记了一些非常，非常重要的事情。”

而这些事情需要他们慢慢地，一点一点地讲述和接纳。没什么需要担心的，他们还有很长，很长的时间可以用来做这件事。

并且他实在是太困了。

“两小时后叫醒我。”迪克半睁着眼睛警告道：“可别趁我睡着的时候把我的那份午餐吃完了。”

当五个小时后他终于醒来的时候，顾不上指责布鲁斯竟然不按时叫醒他，迪克猛地掀开毯子，一跃而起，跟随着自己饥肠辘辘的原始本能，朝着床边的餐车扑去。借着不舍攀附在地板上的最后一丝落日余晖，他掀开餐盘上的遮罩，却大失所望地发现他所期待的豪华套房高档午餐竟然是一大盘浇着去脂酱料和柠檬汁的沙拉。芥菜，西芹，无花果，还有半个去了核的鳄梨……

“你不会以为超级英雄都只需要吃绿色蔬菜就能获得超能力吧？”迪克苦着脸，缓缓把高举的叉子放回了原位，“那是动画片里用来骗小孩子好让他们摄入足量维生素和纤维素的。”

“我以为你需要保持身材。”布鲁斯好整以暇地翘着脚，坐在房间另一端的单人沙发上，背对着落地窗，这让他的面孔变得模糊不清，“毕竟，你需要穿上一件贴身到完全没有必要的紧身衣。”

“我不吃绿色植物。”迪克皱着眉，恶狠狠地瞪着那几片肆无忌惮的生菜叶，“自从认识了毒藤之后就不吃了——它们是活物！而且我还在公寓里养了好多盆栽呢，你知道的。”

布鲁斯发出了一声夹杂在嗤笑和冷哼之间的奇怪声音，迪克微笑起来，看来他说冷笑话的功力和当年比起来分毫未减——至少是对布鲁斯来说。他们隔着逐渐变得更加灰暗的房间对视了一会儿。当夕阳最后一抹橘色的光芒也从他们脚边消失，隐入下方建筑群的阴影中之后，布鲁斯站起了身。“我们出去吃。”年长的男人宣布道，“我恰好知道有一家餐厅叫做 _非素食主义者_ 。”

迪克叹了口气。“我们不能出去吃，布鲁斯。”他说，晃动着双腿，让脚底擦过光滑无尘的地板，“只有当你呆在酒店里，和我在一起的时候，你的安全才能够得到保证。我们不知道外面有什么在等着你。”

“外面有什么在等着我？”布鲁斯重复了一遍他的话，那个模糊的黑色身影耸了耸肩，“还能有什么？记者，警察，蝙蝠侠？”

“也许还有某个愤怒的前女友。”迪克低声补充道，“乌娜·尼莫，这个名字你耳熟吗？”

“乌娜？”布鲁斯的声音顿了一下，接着是一声不自然的轻咳，“她怎么了？”

 _见鬼。_ 迪克的脚后跟重重撞在了床沿。 _见鬼，布鲁斯连他也不记得了，却还记得乌娜·尼莫？_

“她对你有很大的意见。”迪克从牙缝里嘶声说道，“在她甩了你之后你竟然没能赶去参加她的葬礼，这让她很烦恼。以至于现在她唯一想做的事情就是用一切手段让你意识到你 **缺失** 了什么——比如杀了我。”

“她是个非常聪明的女人。”布鲁斯的声音里带着些迟疑，“独立，强势，有主见，乌娜是我见过最优秀的女性之一。我不相信她会做出这种事情来。”

“相信或者不相信，随便你。要知道她的大脑已经不剩多少了。”迪克又踢了一下床沿。这对话让他想起十年前塔利亚出现在哥谭的时候，他再三警告布鲁斯这个女人不可信任，而布鲁斯也该死的给了他同样的回答，好像他的一切出于忠诚和理性推演的猜疑只是为了争宠玩的挑拨戏码。但他早已不像是才从大学退学时一般冲动了，他是一个宽容的，成熟的，理智的男人。他知道什么时候该压抑自己的委屈和不满，以大局为重，做个贴心的男朋友。他知道。他才不会像是个不到二十岁的小男生一样跳起来，跺着脚，含着眼泪大吵大闹——“她想杀了我，布鲁斯！”好吧，他还是跳了起来，跺着脚，气势汹汹地大吵大闹起来，“我知道这不是她的错，我知道她需要帮助，但你的前女友见鬼地想 **杀了我** ！”

布鲁斯看起来异常平静，他的身影矗立在落地窗外华灯初上的哥谭之上，像是一尊钢铁铸造的塑像，“当你说出乌娜·尼莫的时候。”年长的男人说，声音沉稳，仿佛并不是面对着男朋友愤怒的质问，而是在向韦恩企业的员工们进行圣诞晚会的致辞，“这个名字首先让我想起的不是她的脸，或是她的声音，或是她的笑容。我想起的是当特丽把她介绍给我，并念出她的名字的那一刻。”迪克瞪大了眼睛，而布鲁斯的声音里带上了一丝掺杂着无奈的笑意，“在那一刻我就知道我们永远不会适合彼此。而这让她成为了替代你的完美人选。”

迪克默默坐回了床边。“所以，你想说的是，”他挑起眉毛，“我真是活该被她追杀，是吗？”

“我想说的是，我觉得我该对她现在的境况负责。”布鲁斯朝着他走来，“这是我的责任，而我想帮助她，迪克。”有一瞬间年长的男人听上去几乎像是他所熟知的那个布鲁斯·韦恩，习惯于独自揽下所有责任，习惯于孤身奋战，习惯于在深夜换上另一重假面。迪克屏住了呼吸。 **但是他们不一样。** 布鲁斯走到了他的面前，借助昏暗的光线，他依稀看见了那双蓝眼睛中闪烁的细微光点，以及那只朝他伸出的手。“我们一起帮她。”他说，握住了布鲁斯的手，“但是答应我，布鲁斯，如果你在什么地方撞上一个脑门上开着一个透风的大洞的女人，请一定转身就跑，不要犹豫。”

“我答应你。”布鲁斯承诺道，把他拉了起来，并用另一只手臂恰好接住了他。

他们叫了中餐外卖，并且在布鲁斯的强烈要求下，外卖小哥在顺路经过便利店时替他们采购了装满一整个环保袋的安全套。而这也让这位机敏的墨西哥裔美国年轻人为自己赢得了两张五十美元的钞票作为小费。“所以，我还是不能出去？”吃饱喝足之后，他失忆的男朋友问道。迪克点了点头，继续枕着布鲁斯的大腿，瞪着那堆高耸在沙发上的安全套。布鲁斯揽着他的腰，把手放在他鼓鼓囊囊的胃上揉了揉，接着说道： “但我明天有一个必须出席的活动。”

“什么活动？”迪克眯起了眼睛，并警惕地抬起头来。

“我向哈德森大学捐赠了一个新的体育馆。”布鲁斯在他耳边低声说，“你知道的，你没能读完的那所大学。”

“我知道。”迪克嘟囔道，“不需要你提醒我——等等，这是什么时候的事情？为什么我不知道？”

“几个小时前。”布鲁斯回答道，“在你睡死过去的时候。”

迪克瞪大了眼睛。“你看，我告诉过你，我并不蠢。”布鲁斯的嘴角有些上扬，似乎觉得他目瞪口呆的样子非常有趣，“当你告诉我你是我的养子之后，我意识到这意味着你也是一个名人。这意味着我能通过互联网查到关于迪克·格雷森的一切，包括你只读了一年就从哈德森大学金融系辍学的事情。”

“操……”迪克忍不住骂出了那个F开头的词，“我还以为芭芭拉已经帮我把这段黑历史藏进互联网最阴暗的小角落里去了。”

“前段时间你和蝙蝠侠的绯闻让你人生中的所有一切小细节都被人重新发掘了出来。”布鲁斯听上去平静得有些异常，“但这不是我们所需要关注的重点。”

“哦。没错。”迪克下意识地点了点头，然后又忍不住轻声咒骂了一句，“见鬼，你不能去出席捐赠仪式，布鲁斯。那会让你成为全世界最显眼的靶子——我可以代你去。”

“你不能。”布鲁斯低声说，显得有些犹豫。 **犹豫？** 迪克疑惑不解地转过头来，试图看到对方的表情。但下一秒布鲁斯便猛地把他按进了怀里，像是对待一只精力过剩的小狗一样，让他被彻底淹没在男人宽厚的胸肌之间，只能挥舞着四肢，发出一阵阵不满的哼声，却动弹不得。接着，他知道了布鲁斯犹豫的原因——“因为新的体育馆将以你的名字命名。”布鲁斯快速地说，似乎知道自己会遭受怎样强烈的反对，“我明天会亲自在捐赠仪式上宣布这一点——这本该是个惊喜，我想向全世界宣布我们的关系，让这不再成为秘密，让你不用再躲躲藏藏——”

迪克感到自己的嘴唇都颤抖起来。他的手臂垂了下去，浑身的肌肉都像是失去了力气。他整个人斜靠在布鲁斯的肩膀上，呆愣着，像是被从天而降的外星逃生舱砸中了头顶。

“我想让全世界知道你对我来说有多重要，迪克。我想让所有人知道你是我的。”布鲁斯还在他耳边不断地说着什么，但他没有认真听，他没办法认真听。上帝啊，他没办法再忍受下去了，他的心脏像是被放在烧烤架上来回翻烤一般滋滋冒烟，呛得他眼泪汪汪，喉间干涩，连脚趾都因此而发麻。

他弓起手臂，猛地发力推开了布鲁斯，接着跳下沙发，朝浴室跑去。

“我去洗个澡！”他叫道，没有回头，大步冲进了浴室里，然后把自己反锁在了里面。

见鬼。他瞪着镜子里的自己。 ** _我勒个去的严重失忆啊，蝙蝠侠。_** 他的眼睛下面有一圈明显的深色阴影，胡渣也乱糟糟地冒了出来，发型更是比达米安用武士刀修剪过的园艺植物更糟糕。他的胃已经因为饥饿而缩成了一团，在他的胸腔下面不断下坠和坍塌。

但这不是讨论他有多落魄的时候。

 _事情到底有多糟？_ 迪克低下头，盯着闪闪发光的石英洗手池。水流旋转着，近乎无声地消失在了下水道口。他捧起一把水，拍了拍脸颊，好让自己能更专注一些。

所以现在，布鲁斯都忘记了什么？迪克摊开手掌，一根指头一根指头地数了起来。他不记得迪克·格雷森。他不记得他们所有人。他不记得任何关于蝙蝠侠或是罗宾的事情，甚至连一些关于布鲁斯·韦恩的事情也模糊不清。这不是布鲁斯的应激自我催眠。如果这是的话，他的誓词早该唤醒布鲁斯了。但如果不是，布鲁斯为什么会忘记关于蝙蝠侠的事情？更重要的是，布鲁斯为什么会表现出 **非常痛恨** 蝙蝠侠的样子来？

 _想想，迪克。想想。_ 他敲了敲自己的太阳穴。布鲁斯记得乌娜·尼莫。布鲁斯记得夜翼。 _这意味着什么？_

这意味着布鲁斯 **只** 记得他的 **绯闻对象** 。一道光在他的脑内炸亮。但这不是仅有布鲁斯才知道的东西。这是整个哥谭—— **整个世界** ——都知道的。

他撑着洗手池的边缘，抬起眼睛，看向镜子。他看到了镜子中男人嘴角向上扬起的弧度，并且那个弧度在不断扩大。看起来像是某个人把自己对布鲁斯·韦恩的情绪和记忆灌进了布鲁斯的脑子里。一个需要布鲁斯·韦恩痛恨蝙蝠侠的人。一个并不了解布鲁斯，也不了解蝙蝠侠，只是对布鲁斯的绯闻对象有所耳闻的人。

通过催眠并控制布鲁斯·韦恩来伤害蝙蝠侠。这听上去像是他认识的那些精神控制类罪犯会做的事情。但是现在，他的麻烦不仅仅是找出事情背后的始作俑者，更迫切需要解决的问题是，布鲁斯似乎拿定了主意要在全世界面前公开他们的关系。

迪克叹了口气，开始往脸颊上涂剃须泡沫。他需要一些可以转移注意力的事情来让他别再想起布鲁斯刚才说的话。但他的思绪还是不断朝着被关在浴室外面的那个家伙漂移。

 _见鬼，这到底又是为了什么？_ 让全世界知道迪克·格雷森对布鲁斯·韦恩来说有多重要？对着自己的养子基佬一般的，几乎是欲盖弥彰地高调示爱？一个恶棍能从这件事里获得什么好处？

“你还好吗？”浴室的门被重重地拍了几下，布鲁斯的身影出现在磨砂玻璃的另一端，“迪克？”年长的男人听上去有些不确定，“是我做错了什么吗？”

他可从未从布鲁斯的口中听过这句话。迪克颤巍巍地放下了剃须刀，他差点割破自己的下巴。他瞪着镜子中半张脸依然被覆盖在泡沫之中的自己， _布鲁斯从不问出如此坦率的问题_ 。布鲁斯回避任何可能的感情冲突，布鲁斯用严厉的责备和命令层层包裹住担忧和关怀，布鲁斯不会问“ _是我做错了什么吗_ ”，而会面无表情地说“ _我不会改变我的主意，永远不会_ ”并希望他能就此接受这一切，别再孩子气地闹个不停。

迪克叹了口气。说真的，他不确定自己能习惯现在这个布鲁斯。

“你没做错什么。”他说，拉开了浴室的门，看着堵在门口的男人，“只不过以后我们得一起做决定，好吗？”

布鲁斯垂下头看着他，神情迷惑不解，“我只是想给你个惊喜。”年长的男人嘟囔着，看上去有些失望，“如果你不喜欢，我可以让他们改个名字。”

“改成什么？”迪克擦了擦嘴角的泡沫，感到有些不安。他当然不想让布鲁斯当着全世界对他公开示爱，但他也并不想伤害这个因为失忆而显得格外可爱的布鲁斯的感情，他真的不想。“嘿，等等。”他欣喜地叫道，抬高了嗓音，“我有了个主意！不如把这次捐赠变成联合捐赠，怎么样？”他用湿漉漉的手掌拍了一下布鲁斯的肩膀，“我们共同捐赠，并共同署名。”

“ ** _格雷森_** ** _-_** ** _韦恩体育馆_** ？”布鲁斯挑起了眉毛，“你认为这样更好？”

“并且这样我就能代替你出席了。”迪克微笑起来，“作为你的养子和共同捐赠人。”

布鲁斯看起来并不太乐意。年长的男人皱着眉，分开嘴唇，似乎想说出些反驳的话来。但迪克的手机响了起来，他匆匆低头看了一眼屏幕，是芭芭拉。芭芭拉的 **工作** 号码。

“呃，我必须得接这个电话。”他飞快地说，满含歉意地耸了耸肩，接着当着布鲁斯的面再次把浴室的门关上了，并且上了锁。“这最好是很重要的事，芭布斯。”他转过身，把手抓进了散落的额发里，“说真的，我刚刚为了接这个电话把门扇在了布鲁斯的脸上——你们抓到 **缺失** 了？”

“很遗憾，我们没有。达米安说她逃走了。”芭芭拉冷静的声音从电话另一头传来，她听起来饱含担忧，“你这边的情况如何？你听上去很不好——你已经整整两天没回过庄园了，迪克。”

“情况很糟，芭布斯。但我想我暂时还能控制住局面。”迪克回答道，叹了口气。他坐到了浴室中央台阶上的按摩浴缸边，好让自己能别再忍不住到处乱转，“你对精神类罪犯的调查进行得怎么样了？找到我们的疑犯了吗？”

“我调查了所有超能力罪犯监狱和精神病院的数据库，世界上大部分精神类超能力罪犯大多都还呆在老地方，在牢房里静静发霉。就连我们最大的嫌疑犯雨果·斯特兰奇教授都安分守己地呆在阿克汉姆疗养院里。”芭芭拉那边传来了快速的键盘敲击声，“我不认为这是简单的精神控制，迪克。在事情发生之前，我们最后一次见到布鲁斯是在他启程前往日本的时候，那时候他还完全正常。有哪个罪犯能比我们更精确地知晓布鲁斯的行踪并催眠这个很可能有着全世界最坚定意志力的人？”芭芭拉听上去非常严肃，他几乎能看到那两条纤细的，倒立着的红色眉毛，以及女孩额头上皱出的纹路，“听着，迪克，这是条死路。我不认为我们知道的哪个恶棍能有这种能力——而且他除了让整个世界分为两派之外什么好处也没有得到。有哪个恶棍会做这种事情？我想事情背后另有隐情——”

“等等，等等。”迪克叫道，差点滑进了浴缸里。门外的布鲁斯不安地叫着他的名字，问他是不是出了什么事。而他捂住手机的麦克风，朝年长的男人语无伦次地回应了几句，试图搪塞过去。“什么叫做分为了两派？”他压低声音，嘶嘶地质问道，“那是什么意思？”

芭芭拉的大笑声在浴室里疯狂地回荡起来，迪克吓得再次捂住了麦克风。“你竟然不知道？”先知上气不接下气地叫道，“我以为布鲁斯告诉过你！”

“告诉过我什么？”迪克惊慌地瞥了一眼浴室的门。

“自从布鲁斯公开他和夜翼的恋情之后，整个世界就分为了两派。”芭芭拉回答道，声音里依然带着笑意，“ **蝙蝠侠派和布鲁斯派。** 这矛盾是根深蒂固的，是原则性的，它比 _暮光之城_ 的男主男二之争还可怕——要知道，那可是 **蝙蝠侠** ！”

“我不知道你在说些什么。”迪克嘟囔道，“而且我挺喜欢爱德华。”

“这是一场圣战，迪克！就像任何一次总统竞选，就像任何一个经典的爱情三角。只不过这更糟，因为甚至没有人在背后煽动和运营，因为这是真实的，而不是小说或是电影。”

芭芭拉慷慨激昂地解释着这令人费解的逻辑关系。与此同时，迪克跳进浴缸里，对着嵌在石英内壁上的按键鼓捣了一会儿，终于成功打开了位于浴缸上方的巨大花洒。冰冷的水流猛地喷射出来，冲刷着他的头顶，像是盛夏在楼顶蹲守时遇到的一场瓢泼大雨，让他浑身哆嗦，一连打了两个喷嚏。但这成功让他的思维变得敏锐起来。芭芭拉还在说着布鲁斯派和蝙蝠侠派在这些年所进行过的网络骂战和现实中的明争暗斗，并且开始读一些耸人听闻的热帖标题，谢天谢地，水流的声音掩盖他们的说话声，他不敢想象如果布鲁斯听到了这一切会作何感想。迪克哆嗦了一下，打断了先知兴致勃勃的朗读，“你是说，他们分为了两派，一派支持我和布鲁斯在一起，一派支持我和蝙蝠侠在一起？”他跳出了浴缸，抖了抖浑身的水，“他们分为了两派， **为了我！？** ”

“别傻了，当然不是为了你，小可爱。”芭芭拉毫不留情地否定道，“你只是一个无关紧要的带入点，就像虚拟游戏中的第一视角。没有人在乎你是男是女，是人还是一只会说话的大蓝鸟。你对他们的观点毫无影响，懂吗？”她吸了一口气，“他们只在乎布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠谁会赢。而现在，布鲁斯向蝙蝠侠宣战？这正是整个世界都想看到的。”

“你可以说得更委婉一点的。”迪克小声说，感到非常受伤。但他很快便振作起来，感谢刚才那场依然不断给他带来鸡皮疙瘩的凉水澡，“啊哈。”他叫道，“现在我们有了一个新的调查方向——谁最能通过布鲁斯·韦恩的各种爆炸性新闻获利？”

“ **哥谭公报！** ”芭芭拉叫了起来，她听上去甚至有些惊慌失措。

“很有可能。”迪克点了点头。

“不，我不是在说哥谭公报参与了这件事，迪克！”芭芭拉抬高了声音，“我是在说哥谭公报编辑部的警报刚刚响了，我正在派罗宾和红罗宾去那里查看情况。”

“需要我出马吗？”迪克猛地站起身来，“老天，你不会真的派了提姆和达米安一起去吧？”

“我没有别的选择。”芭芭拉听上去也心怀不安，“海伦娜和史蒂芬妮今晚没有办法看守酒店，有别的紧急案件需要她们的帮忙。你必须留在这里确保布鲁斯的安全。”

“好吧。”迪克有气无力地回答道，“但答应我一定注意着点他们的情况，别让他们——”

“知道了。”芭芭拉飞快地回答道，然后挂了他的电话。

迪克把湿漉漉的头发向后拨去，并用一只手解开了睡袍的腰带，让自己向前两步从那件紧贴着皮肤的湿透布料里走了出来。他深吸了一口气，为自己打了打气，接着才拉开了浴室的门。

“真的很抱歉。”他轻声说，尽量放柔了语调，并有些歉疚地朝门口面色阴沉的男人眨了眨眼睛，“说吧，我要怎么做才能补偿你？”

布鲁斯眯起眼睛，把他从头到脚打量了一番。迪克摩挲着手臂，缩了缩身子，感到有些不寒而栗。

 

**八：吻他！韦恩！你还在等什么！**

“你是谁？”

“布鲁斯·韦恩。”

“而你痛恨着——”

这个问题无比耳熟，他很清楚它所对应的的答案。但这一次他迟疑了，他没有立即地接上下半个句子，像是他之前所做的那样。他不再感到在此刻说出那个名字是件不费心神，顺理成章的事情，像是在威士忌里加冰，在阴天出行时带上一把伞，或是在临别时吻一下男朋友的脸颊。他感到有什么东西不对，完全不对。逻辑和理智疯狂地旋转着，让他变得沉默。而对应着他的迟疑，那个隐藏在灯光之外的黑影骤然间变得扭曲起来，“ **蝙蝠侠！** ”那个声音叫道，在黑暗中晃动，激荡，“你恨着蝙蝠侠！”

“为什么？”他不安地动了动，“我无法感受到你所说的那种强烈情绪。”

“因为他抢走了你的男孩。”那个声音听上去有些气急败坏，“迪克。你知道他对迪克做过什么。更不用说夜翼——你知道的，夜翼根本是他用来引诱你，怂恿你替他的野蛮事业投入更多赞助的诱饵！幸好你即使发现，和那个家伙分了手！”

“但是——”他感到迷惑不解。 _迪克？夜翼？他们难道不是同一个人吗？_ “但是我信任迪克。而且他说他爱我——”

“哦，是吗？”那个声音咄咄逼人地质问道，“蝙蝠侠也这么想吗？是蝙蝠侠先挑起了事端，是他先染指了你的家族。你怎么知道迪克对你所说的一切不是由蝙蝠侠授意的？”

“我不知道。”他缓慢地承认道，感到胸腔中一阵刺痛，因为他意识到那个声音是对的。他无法确信迪克的一切行为不是出于欺骗，他无法确信迪克不是在操纵他。更可怕的是，他想起了迪克今晚异常的表现，他躲起来接的那个电话，他拒绝公开他们的关系，好像这是什么可怕的事情。“我想你是对的。”他终于还是屈服了，并感到那股灼烧的怒意重新回到了自己的意识深处，“我恨蝙蝠侠。”

“很好。”那个声音赞扬道，这次显得有些兴致缺缺，“让我们再谈谈关于迪克的事情吧。你爱他，对吗？”

“是的。”

“像是爱着一个儿子，还是更多？你为什么吻他？”意味深长的停顿，“因为你想占有他？”

他深吸了一口气，攥紧拳头，试图展平心脏处那股郁结的奇异皱缩，接着他低声坦诚道：“是的，我想占有他。”

“这不是什么难事。有一种方法能让他永远变成你的。”那个声音怪笑起来，“当然，除了 **领养他** 。你知道的， ** _直到死亡把我们分开_** 。”

 

当蝙蝠侠揪住他的领口，然后把他丢出聚光灯的光圈外的时候，在那千分之一秒或者更短的时间里，布鲁斯瞪大眼睛，无比确信自己在漆黑一片的观众席上看到了某个一闪而过的熟悉面孔。 ** _他为什么会在这里？_** 他浑噩地想道，接着如同一枚炮弹般落进了观众席前排躲闪不及的哥谭上流阶层们那肥壮的大腿上。

“你会为你的傲慢和卑劣付出代价，布鲁斯·韦恩！”那个所谓的黑暗骑士将披风举到身前，遮住面孔，拖长声调，在聚光灯的光圈中心像是个浮夸且蹩脚的戏剧演员那样高声嘶吼道：“你会知道背叛蝙蝠之人的下场！”

 _看在所有喉癌患者的份上。_ 他在心中暗自嘲讽道，感到后背猛地撞在了刚上过蜡的地板上。 _他还以为蝙蝠侠是个低调的人。_

尖叫声和椅子翻倒的声音响彻了整个学生剧场，出席捐赠仪式的社会名流和学生代表们争先向着出口涌去，只有几个大胆的年轻人逆着人流，脚步摇晃地举高手臂，颤颤巍巍地对着难得一见的景象大拍特拍起来。而手机相机的快门声似乎提醒了那些几乎已经快要挤进逃生通道里的受邀而来的媒体记者们。顾不上抹平被挤乱的头发，也顾不上重新端起那副资深人士的冷漠架子，记者们慌忙地纷纷调头，举起他们的相机，冲回剧场内，抓紧每一分每一秒对着从地上狼狈爬起的布鲁斯·韦恩和舞台上凶恶的黑暗骑士按动起快门。

“我警告你，韦恩。不要再挑战我的底线。”舞台上的蝙蝠侠做作地高举手臂，展开披风，像德古拉伯爵般让自己的影子从墙壁上高耸入黑暗之中，“不要再试图染指 **属于我** 的东西。”说完这句话后，那个显然有不止一种精神疾病和严重自恋情节的家伙猛地转过身去，让披风在空中画出一个完美的圆弧，引发出一阵远远的惊呼。地面上不知什么时候开始渗出浓厚的白色烟雾，蝙蝠侠迈着夸张的步伐，以 _魅影_ 的退场方式缓缓倒退着朝四散的烟雾中隐去。

但蝙蝠侠没能真的像是 _魅影_ 一样消失在哈德森大学学生剧场的地下迷宫里，当他即将被烟雾完全吞没的时候，一个黑色的身影从天而降，从剧场顶部的巨大枝形水晶吊灯上一跃而下，带着一只蓄满力道的拳头朝着他扑去。

“夜翼！”惊叫声此起彼伏，接着是一阵压抑的低呼和喝彩。布鲁斯没有回头。他抓住身前的椅背，注视着自己男朋友完美的背影。那抹属于夜翼的炫目蓝色在舞台上翻舞着，穿梭于雾气之中，和披风斗士扭打在一起。

他能猜到明天早晨的头条新闻标题—— _夜翼为韦恩和蝙蝠侠反目_ ，或是 _夜翼竟和韦恩狼狈为奸，黑暗骑士该何去何从_ ——韦恩企业的股票必将迎来新一轮大跌，自从他宣布和蝙蝠侠开战之后原本一路上涨的韦恩企业股票就一直持续走低，但这和他有什么关系？他已经不是再是董事长了。让卢修斯去担心这个见鬼的公司吧。

夜翼借助演讲台翻身高高跃起，以一个不可思议的姿势踢中了蝙蝠侠的胸口。黑暗骑士发出一声怒吼，接着撞入了舞台后方的道具室中，并被一堆倒下的亮片表演服淹没了。剧场内竟然传来了零零落落的掌声，夜翼扭过头来，毫无偏差地看向了他的方向。布鲁斯皱起眉，和自己的义警男朋友对视了几秒钟。他从那张被面具覆盖的英俊脸蛋上看出了与自己同样的惊愕和疑惑。这一切都是他们始料未及的。

这一切都不在他们的计划之中。

**_昨晚。_ **

迪克还没来得及开始他所承诺的补偿，一个电话便打断了他们刚刚开始渐入佳境的气氛。迪克骑在他的腰间，神情慌张地对着电话那头大喊大叫了一通，接着一切便结束了，他的男朋友挣扎着从浴缸里爬了出去，而布鲁斯知道今晚他又得独自入睡了。

当布鲁斯从一场他记不清楚细节的诡异噩梦中醒来的时候，迪克正不出意外地坐在他的胸口，猛烈摇晃着他的肩膀。看来他又一次陷入了一场难以唤醒的沉睡之中，他感到脑壳内部隐隐作痛，仿佛被什么东西重重敲击过。而迪克看上去更糟，他看上去不仅一整夜没睡，而且还被一群大吵大嚷的母鸡踩了一顿。

“提姆和达米安。”迪克趴在他的胸前，有气无力地解释道，“你的养子和你的儿子，他们被派去阻止尼莫谋杀你的前女友。”

“我的养子和我的儿子？”布鲁斯惊愕地重复道，“蝙蝠侠把我所有的儿子都骗去做罗宾了吗？”

“可不是吗。”迪克毫不遮掩地冲他翻了翻眼睛，“总之，提姆和达米安。那个疯女人用毒气熏晕了他们，接着把他们背靠背绑在了一起，像是两只被绑住翅膀的小鸟。两个钻头正对着他们的脑门，滋滋地转动着，在几分钟之内就会钻透他们的头壳，让他们拥有和她自己一样新潮的头型。”

“然后呢？”布鲁斯握紧了年轻人的手腕，“这就是你匆匆离开的原因？”

“是的。”迪克咕哝道，“他们吵得不可开交，尼莫显然把他们绑在了一根可移动的滑轨上。达米安说他可以帮忙先让提姆的大脑透个气，提姆气得不行，尼莫快笑死了。”

“他们都还好吗？”布鲁斯急促地说，感到肾上腺素在血管中喷涌，而这感觉是如此熟悉。他感到迷惑不解，“你救了他们？”

“没有。”迪克摇了摇头，接着叹了口气，“很显然尼莫一开始就没有想杀了他们俩。当我赶到的时候，她已经消失不见了，而提姆和达米安还在吵个不停。那两个钻头都是纸做的，只是在他们额头上留下了一点挫伤。她也没有杀掉薇基·维尔，只是把她打晕然后塞进了柜子里。”

“她的目标并不是伤害他们。”布鲁斯皱起眉，如此断言道，“她只是想 **困住** 他们。她真正的目的是什么？”

“看看你！”迪克欢乐地叫道，锤了一下他的肩膀，“ **世界最佳侦探！** ”

他不确定对方是不是在嘲笑自己，但这个词确信无疑地在他胸腔中引发出一阵紧缩。 _世界最佳侦探_ ？他的眉头皱得更深了。这难道不是他们用来叫蝙蝠侠的——

“尼莫留下了一张纸条。”迪克接着说道，“她说她掌握了一些关于布鲁斯·韦恩的秘密——关于他的 **秘密情人** 的秘密。而她已经把她所知道的一切分享给了薇基·维尔。尼莫宣称明天一早我们就能在哥谭公报上看到布鲁斯·韦恩所隐藏的东西了。”

“ **秘密情人** ？”布鲁斯挑起了眉毛。

“很显然，尼莫掌握了什么内情。她知道你整整两天都没有离开过套房，也知道你派外卖送餐员替你买了成打的安全套。而她想通过这一点来刺激我，让我和她站到同一边来伤害你。”迪克叹了口气，“她说她会在明天的捐赠仪式上给你一个 **提醒** ，并邀请我加入她。”

“但是……”布鲁斯顿了一下，费了一番力气才忍住了微笑，“我的秘密情人不就是你？”

“没错。”迪克撑着他的胸口翻到了他的身侧，“这就是最棘手的地方，见鬼，我不知道她到底知道多少。如果她知道迪克·格雷森就是你的秘密情人，如果她有什么证据，我们就完蛋了，布鲁斯。”神情疲惫的年轻人揽过他的肩膀，像一只考拉一般双手双脚地缠了上来，“你会变成一个世界公认的变态，和自己的养子乱搞——”

“那我们就抓住她。”布鲁斯打断了迪克的话，并把手搭在了他的腰间，“向全世界证明她已经疯了，她所说的一切都不可被信任。”

“ **我们** ？”迪克眨了眨眼睛，接着撑起上半身，惊讶地俯视着他，“你不会认为我明天还会让你去参加那个捐赠仪式吧？”

“我可以做你们的诱饵。”布鲁斯缓慢地说，努力让自己严肃且魄力十足，不得不说，他有些被迪克的那句话激怒了，他可不需要任何人来 **允许** 自己做任何事，“这是一个绝佳的机会。如果尼莫只是想伤害我，我的出席必然会让她采取行动，我不能临阵脱逃——更何况即使我逃过这一次，只要她依然逍遥法外，那就还会有无数个下一次。”

“但我们甚至不知道她是否只是又一次想转移我们的注意力，以达到什么其他的目的。”迪克急促地说，摇了摇头，“就算不是，我也绝不能让你冒险。”

“你没有让我冒险。”布鲁斯微笑起来，“我信任你能保护我。”

他能看到年轻人的眼睛突然被点亮了，像是圣诞树上的彩灯，那抹莹亮纯净的蓝色闪烁着，柔和且喜悦地凝视着他。迪克攥紧了他的手，紧紧地攥着，过了几秒钟，接着年轻人也微笑起来。“知道吗，你这是在帮蝙蝠侠。”他的男朋友轻声说，“你不讨厌他了？”

“我讨厌他。但我不会因此就放任一个危害他人生命的疯子为所欲为。”布鲁斯耸了耸肩，并抬起手揉了一下迪克头发乱翘的后脑，“正义面前，一切私人感情都是次要的。”

“这才是我认识的布鲁斯·韦恩。”迪克凑过来吻了一下他，显得极为激动，“明晚我一定让你和蝙蝠侠好好聊聊，你们会和好的。”

“不。”布鲁斯将手向下移去，不满地拍了一下年轻人的屁股，并严肃地警告道：“如果你敢让那个家伙来参加我的仪式，我会让你们两个都付出代价。”

“蝙蝠侠不是你的敌人，布鲁斯。”迪克低低地说，接着翻滚了一圈，躲到了床的另一边，看上去沮丧极了。但很快年轻人就振作起来，用去了核的牛油果代替缺失，用胡椒瓶来替代布鲁斯，然后挥舞着用叉子代替的自己，在床上翻来翻去地计划起明晚诱捕行动来。

**_回忆结束。_ **

“他是个冒牌货。”夜翼叫道，他的声音透过歪斜在演讲台上的话筒，从扬声器中放大出来，带着一阵尖锐的静电音在整个剧场中回荡，“ **他不是蝙蝠侠！** ”

剧场里静默了片刻，接着——“随你怎么说！”有个不大不小的声音叫道，听上去充满挑衅。紧随其后的是一阵逐渐扩散的哄笑声。夜翼的神情猛地变了，那被紧身制服包裹的完美身体也肉眼可见地紧绷起来，蓄积起即将爆发的力量。布鲁斯攥紧了手中的椅背，粗喘着气，用尽力气才让自己依然站在原地。有那么短短的几分钟，他完全不知道自己该相信什么。他不确信这一切是否是某个人的计划的一部分，缺失的，蝙蝠侠的，或是迪克的。

夜翼看着他，神情中带上了恳求。年轻的义警似乎想对他说些什么，但却最终没有开口。迪克想告诉他什么？布鲁斯在沉默中与舞台上伫立的义警对视着，他无法透过面具看见那双熟悉的蓝色眼睛，但一股清凉的平静却伴随着视线的交汇逐渐扩散至他的全身。他确信这绝不是他第一次在对方的注视中重新恢复理智。他的思维变得连贯并且清晰，他意识到如果蝙蝠侠真的决定与他为敌，一切绝不会如此简单地结束。线索和事实逐渐在他脑海中连成了一个显而易见的结论—— **蝙蝠侠并不是他的敌人** ——他意识到迪克说得没有错，有人想利用蝙蝠侠来伤害他，并借此想扩大他们之间的矛盾。他的敌人应该是在背后操纵这一切的人。这只是很简单的推理和演绎，只是运用他的头脑，做出最简单和最理智的判断。

尽管他意识深处的某一部分嘶吼告诉他迪克不可信任，但他依然决定选择相信迪克——他知道自己失去了很重要的记忆，他知道自己也许变成了一个截然不同的人，他知道也许现在他谁都不能相信因为他们还不知道到底是谁下手操纵了这一切。但他知道他可以相信迪克。这几乎是直觉，这几乎是一种信念。他知道他永远可以把后背交给迪克。他知道他永远会拥有迪克的忠诚。

如果他连迪克都不能相信，他还能相信谁呢？

聚光灯让一切都变得精致，宏伟，瞩目，但同时也让灯光所照耀到的东西显得虚幻而遥远。在场的观众们似乎不再担心自己在嘲笑的是否是一个浑身肌肉的，可以随手打飞自己的超级英雄，而选择跟随潮流喊出更多放肆的调笑。

“吻他！韦恩！你还在等什么！”

“我就知道哥谭公报上说的事是真的！韦恩的秘密情人还能是谁？”

“快把你的一千万美元塞进你家宝贝的内裤里，韦恩！”

“我愿意出五美元看你们当着蝙蝠侠的面热吻！”

……

而当夜翼朝着观众席里扔下一个烟雾弹的时候，所有的声音骤然哑去，演变成了因窒息导致的猛咳。布鲁斯及时地戴上了迪克在仪式开始前塞给他的呼吸器，并趁乱跟随人群撤离了剧场。当烟雾散去的时候，夜翼和蝙蝠侠都不见了。

 

**九：如果布鲁斯恢复记忆之后知道你们没有来参加他的婚礼，你们就等着一辈子被他报复吧。**

因为布鲁斯·韦恩和蝙蝠侠突然间大张旗鼓的开战，整个哥谭都陷入了一场由幸灾乐祸的匪徒恶棍和忧心忡忡前来探访的超级英雄所构成的混乱之中，他们每天都得接待找借口来韦恩庄园大喝布鲁斯藏酒的正义联盟成员（说的就是你，奥利），来自局外人的“这他妈是怎么了让我们去把老大揍醒”小分队，或者是来自绿灯军团的 **绿色** 自驾游观光团。更糟糕的是，即使有了蝙蝠侠群英会，他们也陷入了人手短缺之中，更何况他们的领导者才是搞出这一切乱子的罪魁祸首，这让一切更糟了。提姆正领着卡珊德拉和史蒂芬满世界跑（或是完全相反的情况），暂时无暇分身暂顾哥谭，达米安则又卷入了一场似乎和自己老妈相关的神秘事件中。芭芭拉倒是比较有空，戴娜和海伦娜也都愿意伸出援手，这简直让人觉得猛禽小队将要重出江湖了。海伦娜带来了问号，而问号引来了蝙蝠女侠。骑士和侍从也特地从伦敦赶来帮忙，他们只要和阿尔弗雷德呆在同一个房间里就一定会有说不完的英国人冷笑话，真是令人尴尬。但无论怎么说，他们把这几天给撑了过来。

但这些不请自来的麻烦从不给他们机会喘口气。当他像只蜘蛛似的静悄悄吊在学生剧场的拱形顶上，观察着这熟悉的地方走进来的每一张新面孔以便为缺失的出现做好准备时，蝙蝠侠竟然从他的眼皮底下窜了出来，朝着舞台上的布鲁斯冲去。这意味这家伙不仅躲过了剧场外巡逻的三位女英雄，而且还在神不知鬼不觉的时候换上了那身以假乱真的蝙蝠制服。

这真是让他想起了当年他因为一场意外只好穿着罗宾制服参加话剧社面试的事情。咳，往事不堪回首，他想得太远了。

总之，他把那个冒牌货绑得结结实实的，扛在肩上，然后去找了他精通机械的老朋友J.J.。在会场外等待的戴娜和卡塔娜则立刻把布鲁斯转移往了他们的安全屋，并确保他在那里平安无恙地呆了一整夜，直到他搞定了手头的事情，然后来接她们的班。“我们在纽约！”海伦娜说，她揽着戴娜的手臂，搂着卡塔娜的肩膀，佯装出了一副怒容，却弯着嘴角，“而你竟然让我们在这里守着 **你的男朋友** 过了一夜！”

 _好吧好吧。_ 他打开门，点头哈腰地把女士们送上了前往商业中心的出租车。

他轻手轻脚溜回安全屋里，拿出手机，决定和留在哥谭的先知交换一下情报。而就在这时候，布鲁斯竟然就那么打开浴室的门走了进来。见鬼，他明明记得他上了锁的。迪克慌忙把手机塞进了裤子的口袋里，然后在转身时飞快地换上了一副格外灿烂的微笑。

“你还好吗？”他问道。

“你还好吗？”布鲁斯在同一时间问道。

 _好吧，这有点尴尬。_ 迪克挠了挠后脑，“我还不错。”他说，向后倚在了洗手池上，让自己的腿自由地向外舒展开来，“事实上，我刚刚花了整整一夜来拆了那个攻击你的家伙。它是个仿生拟态机器人。听起来有些不可思议，我知道，但它有着纳米级别的可控构成单元，这让它像是火星猎人一样可以随心所欲地变成任何模样。”他吸了口气，刻意表现出一副毫不在意的样子，接着才说道：“当然，它还有内置超级电脑和无敌战斗技巧芯片什么的，你知道的，邪恶机器人的经典配置。”布鲁斯的嘴角像是被一只千斤重的锚牵着般猛地沉了下去，迪克见状立刻补充道：“别担心，它目前只是个尚待完善模型机——我想这就是为什么我如此轻易地就搞定了它。”

“以及为什么它能骗过那三位奇装异服的漂亮女士？”布鲁斯挑起了眉，在他惊异的注视下年长的男人耸了耸肩，“她们为此纠结了整整一夜，在客厅里一边一起看新一集的 _美国恐怖故事_ 一边试图搞清楚自己到底疏忽了什么。”

“漂亮女人。”迪克摇了摇头，用赞叹般的口吻感叹道。 _她们总是无法接受让任何一个男人从自己手中溜走。_

“漂亮女人。”布鲁斯再次耸了耸肩。他们相视微笑起来。

“奇怪。今天你还没享受到格雷森特别叫醒服务就自己醒了？”迪克直起身，布鲁斯不知什么时候已经走到了他的身前，他们靠得近极了，他再向前倾一些就能正好撞进男人的胸膛里，但他暂时还不准备这么做，因为他不确定自己的外套上是不是还沾着机油还是什么的。而布鲁斯低着头，注视着他，带着一副困惑不解的表情，“没错。而且我今天没有感到头痛。”年长的男人低声说，“我感到——我很久没有如此地——”他顿住了，迪克看着他，感到有些紧张，“感到什么？”迪克追问道，把一只手担忧地搭在了布鲁斯的肩膀上，“你没事吧，布鲁斯？”

“我感到自由。”布鲁斯近乎耳语般说道。迪克把两只手臂都环上了那具宽厚的肩膀，他踮起脚吻了吻布鲁斯长着茂密胡渣的下巴，以一颗饱含感恩和热爱的心朝着自己的男朋友微笑起来。突然间一切变得不再那么重要。布鲁斯的双眼中闪烁着他所熟悉的信赖和他所不熟悉的雀跃，他们交换了一个温存的吻，接着在晨光四溢的浴室里安静地拥抱了一会儿。

“如果你想的话，我们可以在纽约多待几天。”迪克懒洋洋地开口，他把脸颊贴在布鲁斯的脖颈上蹭了蹭，“你知道的，我觉得我们没必要那么早赶回去处理那些不请自来的家伙和一团糟的蝙蝠事务。哥谭就在那里，没有了我们俩她又不会立刻从地球表面蒸发。”

“但有一些事情急需我们回去处理。”布鲁斯在他耳边低声说，“事实上，我已经预约了私人飞机，我们两小时后起飞回哥谭。”而当他惊讶地抬起头时，迎接他的是被丢在他脸上的长浴巾，“你最好立刻洗个澡。”布鲁斯向后仰着头，皱了皱鼻子，似乎在嫌弃他做了一夜维修工之后脏兮兮的样子，“我让人准备了毯子和枕头，你可以在飞机上睡一觉。”

“你是说，你在完全没有通知我的情况下自己做了这些决定？”迪克抓着那条浴巾，不满地瞪着布鲁斯，“ **又一次？** ”

“但如果这是为了给你一个精心设计的惊喜，我想我并不该提前向你透露任何细节。”布鲁斯坦然地迎接了他谴责的目光，年长的男人接着扯动嘴角，露出了一个令他脊背发麻的微笑，“我很感激你昨晚出手相救，夜翼先生。”那双被晨光点缀得晶莹通透的深蓝双眸一眨不眨地看着他，让他觉得连稀薄的朝阳都突然间刺目得令人晕眩，“请把今天的旅程当做是一次小小的感谢。”

迪克的嘴巴笑得咧到了耳朵。他捶了一下布鲁斯的肩膀，让他别装模作样的。通常情况下他是不敢这么做的。但嘿，谁让布鲁斯失忆了，他终于能想做什么就做什么，并且完全没有平时胆大妄为后被狠狠报复的风险。“我不会和你一起加入高空俱乐部的。”他虚伪地拒绝道，还煞有其事地摇了摇头，“别以为我不知道你抱着什么样的心思。”

当他步履蹒跚地走下飞机向外打开的登机梯时，布鲁斯那张不动声色的扑克脸上所流露出的每一丝得意洋洋都被他满心懊恼地看在了眼里。

哥谭，这座美丽，神秘，伟大的城市。他真正意义上第一个固定不动的家乡，一片总会在那里等待和迎接他的土地。他将双脚踏在了冰冷的黑色跑道上，抱紧双臂，叹了口气。

“既然回来了，那我们最好立刻开始工作。”迪克侧过头，对站在自己身后的布鲁斯低声建议道，“我的人已经在通过机器人内部的信号接收装置追查信号的源头，她会在几小时内给我答复。而这段时间里我们可以试着找到你之所以会失忆的原因。我已经有了一些猜测。”他深吸了一口气，“你看，当我们在纽约的时候，你没有头痛，也没有情绪失控，大吵着要和蝙蝠侠决斗。这就是为什么我想让你在那里多待几天，这或许会对你的情况有所改善——”

“我很清楚是什么导致了我的失忆。”布鲁斯打断了他的话。迪克猛地转过头，目瞪口呆地看着自己的男朋友，难以置信地发出了一个代表疑问的“啊？”

“深度催眠和精神控制。”布鲁斯说，仿佛在说 _今天中午吃什么_ ，“我在苏醒后并没有被人强制性催眠的记忆，所以唯一的可能是有人在我不知情的情况下，利用每晚我进入REMS（快速眼动睡眠）状态的时间对我进行了催眠。我显然在自己的大脑中植入过多种反精神控制的机制，这意味着催眠我并不是一件轻而易举的事情，很可能需要不得不 **每晚** 都重复同样的工作以保证催眠效果。但昨晚他并没有找到机会。”布鲁斯的目光锐利冷静，饱含严谨，而迪克张大了嘴巴，有一瞬间几乎从对方的头顶看到两只竖起的尖耳朵。“你是怎么——”他吸了口气，“我是说，昨天你还一副——”

“记忆的确可以被篡改，但本能不会被蒙蔽。”布鲁斯打断了他的感叹，并在他不满的注视下满脸无辜地偏过头来，好像这并不是什么大不了的事情，“一整夜无打扰的休整足够让我的反精神控制机制重启，并逐渐识别出那些不属于我自己的想法。但在此之前我便有了怀疑一切的理由。”布鲁斯的声音低了下去，像是一枚粗粝的铜币，摇晃着落进水中，然后沉甸甸地向下坠去，“因为我信任你。”迪克感到自己的咽喉被什么肿胀的东西堵住了，他的呼吸梗在了气管里，变成了一声颤抖的哽咽。“我信任你的判断，迪克。”布鲁斯在他耳边低沉地叹息道，“我知道我没有任何理由怀疑你的忠诚。”布鲁斯在他耳廓上熨烫下的一股暖流让他从头顶热到了脚趾。寒风也仿佛带上了灼人的温度，让他口干舌燥起来。一只宽大的手掌顺着他的右手臂向下滑去，接着试探性地牵起了他的手。迪克展开手指，把对方发凉的手指牢牢握在了手心。

“虽然我依然不记得你所说的一切，但当我决定相信你的时候，我便开始使用逻辑推演和理性思考来探寻更加合理的解释，无论我的潜意识如何疯狂地驳斥我所得出的结论。”在他热切的注视下，年长的男人坦诚道：“是你让我抵御住了洗脑，并让我重新恢复理智，迪克。”

“我的上帝啊，蝙——我是说，布鲁斯！”迪克激动地拍打着布鲁斯的肩膀，忍不住在原地蹦跳起来，像是他十二岁的时候那样，热泪盈眶，嘴唇颤抖，“ **这太棒了！** 我真为你高兴——我是说，你知道你可以指望我！”

“并且我知道是谁在背后操控了这一切。”布鲁斯不为所动地板着一张脸，把他乱拍的手拂了下去，但他知道年长的男人漠然的外表下隐藏着怎样的满足和喜悦，他总是知道，“如果我是你，我会去调查一下那个总是出错的服务生。”布鲁斯勾起嘴角，挑起眉毛，露出了那个每当蝙蝠侠有什么绝密消息或是惊天秘密要第一个告诉他时所经常露出的表情，“他不仅每天都以那种拙劣的方式监控着我的生活，他甚至出现在了昨晚的捐赠仪式上。”

“那个服务生！”迪克叫了起来，夸张地挥舞着拳头，“我怎么没想到是他！”

“因为你并不是那个总是要忍受他的人。”布鲁斯低声说，斜着看了他一眼，显然对他过于戏剧性的肢体动作充满鄙夷。

“好吧，但我得立刻把这些告诉芭芭拉。”迪克嘟囔道，他踮起脚用力地抱了一下布鲁斯，“这很可能会带来一个重大突破，老天，很可能直接领我们找到这件事的背后主谋！”

而布鲁斯推着他的后背，把他塞进了一辆等待在跑道边的玛瑟拉蒂里。“事实上……”年长的男人转到另一边，拉开车门，坐到了驾驶座上，接着才不紧不慢地说，“在你洗澡的时候我已经和芭芭拉通过电话，并把所有事情告诉她了。”

“什么？”迪克瞪着眼睛，“你说什么？”

“在我们飞过弗吉尼亚州的时候，她给了我回复。”布鲁斯启动了汽车，让他们转过弯朝着公路开去，“那时候你正在睡觉。她告诉我埃迪·普利斯特里，那个服务生，是哥谭大学的研究生。普利斯特里没有任何案底，在大学里成绩也在中等偏上。看起来他只是想趁着冬假在酒店打工赚点零花钱。唯一的疑点是，在他此前在任何社交网站上传的照片里，他都 **不戴眼镜** 。”年长的男人顿了一下，“他显然被人利用了。 ”

“你是怎么——”

“而我们真正的嫌疑犯缩小了范围。”布鲁斯似乎没有听到他的话，而是继续说道，“芭芭拉说她已经派人去处理普利斯特里的问题，他身上很可能有重要的线索。这段时间里我们需要耐心——”

“你见鬼的是怎么联系芭芭拉的？”迪克叫了起来，“你根本不记得她是谁，不是吗？”

“我用了你的手机。”布鲁斯看向前方，表情毫无破绽，“我知道你一直在和一位精通计算机技术的女士交流信息，她显然是你的重要助力，而你的锁屏密码是我的生日。”

“哦。”迪克呆板地回应道，让自己向后靠在了倾斜座椅上，“哦，所以——”他真的需要改一下他的常用密码了。

“恩。”

“见鬼。”迪克抱着手臂，低声笑了起来，“我竟然有些不习惯你这样高效又自我的行事方式了。”

“你最好尽快重新习惯起来。”后视镜里，布鲁斯的嘴角在缓缓地向上勾起，“今天我们还有很多事情要做。”

当布鲁斯把他从昏睡中摇醒的时候，迪克正在梦中和泥脸搏斗。他费尽力气地踢动着腿，却依然被那个大泥团牢牢黏住双臂，吊在空中，晃来晃去——而当他醒来的时候，把他晃得头晕目眩的人是布鲁斯，并且他们似乎已经到达了布鲁斯所定下的目的地。

当他从布鲁斯·韦恩口中听到“我们今天还有很多事情要做”的时候，他脑中总会出现艰深的谜题，致命的陷阱，小丑的怪笑，火焰，爆炸，毒气，大地开裂，高楼坠塌——他可从没想过，布鲁斯所指的 **事情** 竟然是带他去游乐场。

“这哥谭老游乐场？”他迟疑不决地辨认道，把鼻子压扁在了车窗玻璃上，“你确定我们要找的人藏在这里？你知道幕后主使是谁了？是小丑？疯帽子？稻草人？”布鲁斯的外套从他身上滑了下去，他猛地回过头，发现年长的男人不知道什么时候已经下了车，并且几乎消失在了自己的视野里。

“嘿！”他紧张起来。布鲁斯这是怎么了？他们来这里是要做什么？为什么没有人事先提醒他一声？他急匆匆地戴上面具，脱去外套，露出里面的夜翼制服——别批判他总把制服当保暖内衣穿的习惯，这总能在关键时候帮上大忙。比如现在。比如当他失忆的男朋友莫名其妙地甩开他跑进一个阴森可怖的老游乐场里，而他不知道他要面对什么的时候。

他跳出车外，跟随着布鲁斯即将消失的背影朝着游乐场内部跑去。布鲁斯跑得比他所知道的任何一个击球手还快，而他在阳光和寒风交汇的杂草地上蹦蹦跳跳地追随着年长的男人，直到伫立在游乐场边缘的马戏团帐篷映入眼帘。

这个游乐场已经废弃了将近十年。当你身处哥谭的时候，所有东西腐败变质的速度都似乎加快了。曾经的梦想和辉煌在转眼间化作肮脏的泥尘，成为这座城市中污浊的一部分。如果有什么东西能穿透漫长的时光，像一只抗降解塑料袋似的存留下来，那只能是被情感镀上鎏金的回忆。他记得这个地方。他记得他在这里进行了他的最后一次公开表演。他记得紧接着他便在这里失去了一切。

这是他父母遇害的地方。这是他的童年中止的地方。

他的脚步变得迟缓起来。熟悉的帐篷在视野中逐渐变大，他能看到仓促撤离的马戏团所丢弃在地面上的杂物，它们被茂盛的杂草掩盖成形貌不明的隆起。帐篷破旧发黄的表面上布满涂鸦和一些充满恶意的符号，看来这里早成为了青少年帮派的聚集地。

“布鲁斯？”迪克轻声叫道，一边缓步走近帐篷的入口，一边弓起身，做好了应对一切的准备。他伸出一只手，撩开了遮挡住入口的巨大布帘。他的手指几乎不听指挥地向后缩回。这是他第一次回到这个地方，回到这个噩梦一般的，被困于时间和记忆之中的地方。他确信帐篷内的一切都保留着原有的阴森和狼藉，在所有的观众都离开之后，在警察也完成了物证采集工作之后，只有死亡控制着这里，让一切都保留着永恒的寂寥。

他低下头，走进了帐篷内。那一瞬间他几乎不敢抬起头。但他知道他不必担心他会因为重游故地而失去冷静，他早已不再惧怕面对他的恐惧。如果蝙蝠侠在这些年里教会了他什么，那就是他应该向前看，他该从阴影中张开双翼，他该飞翔。

因为他是罗宾。因为他是夜翼。因为他是迪克·格雷森。

但当他抬起头的时候，他却看到了预想之外的东西。

“布鲁斯？”他听见自己的喉间传来了令人羞愧的颤动声，他的双腿发软，像是踩在一团棉花上。

而布鲁斯站在铺满整个中心表演圈的鲜花中间，沉寂已久的聚光灯打在他的头顶，仿佛云层中破开的一道银光，让人情不自禁地屏住呼吸。他是这一切唯一的观众，但他恍然听见了昔日观众席上此起彼伏的喝彩和伴奏团敲出的欢快鼓点，他听到哈利老爹说“女士们先生们，快看呐，那是我们伟大的 **飞翔的格雷森** ！”

“迪克·格雷森，”布鲁斯·韦恩神情严肃地念道，年长的男人捧着一束蓝色的玫瑰，向他缓缓单膝跪下，“你愿意嫁给我吗？”

而他像是第一次走上高台的小男孩一样，紧张得手指都在颤抖，连一句话也说不出来。迪克把手背到了身后，接着深吸了一口气。布鲁斯睁大眼睛，一眨不眨地看向他，异常耐心地等待着他的答案。可他的大脑中空白一片，仿佛被人狠狠洗劫了一番，连一句顺畅的句子都拼凑不出来。银白的光束把一切勾勒成梦幻一般的完美无缺，这一刻年长的男人仿佛是天使的化身，或是他所想要的一切。

他意识到这里也是他们第一次相遇的地方。他在这里第一次见到了布鲁斯，那也是他第一次见到蝙蝠侠。

“你知道我……”迪克小声地，磨磨蹭蹭地，结结巴巴地说，“我很抱歉。但我——”可他没办法把那句拒绝的话说出口。见鬼。他当然知道他得做他们两个中间冷静的那一个。他不得不。布鲁斯失去了记忆，他简直变了个人。天知道这一切是不是也得归咎于什么精神控制的把戏？他不能答应，他得对他们两个都负起责任。更何况，即使他答应了又能怎么样？法律上他们是养父子，法院永远不会给他们办结婚证明。

可他多么想答应。布鲁斯发亮的双眼里带上了失望。迪克咬着嘴唇，迟疑不决地转移着重心，不知道该退出门外，狂奔而去，还是该冲上前去，把他亲爱的男朋友搂进怀里。 _上帝啊，他多么想答应。_

他突然想起一个多月前，当布鲁斯带他出席媒体发布会并对着全世界公开宣布自己其实是蝙蝠侠长期以来的秘密赞助人的时候，他也是这样猝不及防地站在那里，左边搂着达米安，右边搂着提姆，吓得目瞪口呆，不知道该拔腿就跑，还是该带着其他男孩一起对着那些闪得人睁不开眼的照相机继续保持完美的韦恩家族笑容。说实话，对于这件事他其实并不怎么高兴。当然，布鲁斯在事前完全没有对他透露过任何风声并且还在事后逼着他穿上蝙蝠制服和自己在媒体面前握手作秀是一方面原因。另一方面的原因就是，他意识到当他成为蝙蝠侠之后，当他觉得自己终于可以和布鲁斯平起平坐的时候，布鲁斯竟然不经过他的同意便向全世界宣告自己是 **蝙蝠侠的老板** ——这显然带有某种不言而喻的特殊含义，比如： _乖乖趴好，小子，别以为你以后就能和我叫板了。_

好吧，当然，他承认，布鲁斯的确是他的老板，在各个方面上。但看在这么多年同床共枕的份上， _布鲁斯，你真的有必要这样做吗_ ？他可从来没意识到原来布鲁斯这么在意他们的不平等地位。

现在，老天给了他一个狠狠扳回一局的机会—— **布鲁斯失忆了** 。记忆缺失和性格突变让布鲁斯频繁做出惊人之举，但同时也让他变得坦诚和放松，仿佛他不再是那个时刻被责任，正义和阴霾笼罩的披风斗士，而只是一个普通的好心的有些偏执和古怪的亿万富翁。这让他担惊受怕又受宠若惊——有时候他甚至开始疑心自己是否 **应该** 帮布鲁斯找回他的记忆。他知道，如果让布鲁斯能永远这样快乐的代价是他必须替代他做一辈子蝙蝠侠，他会毫不犹豫地答应。虽然这并不是他想要的。虽然这会让他感觉自己是一只笼中之鸟，或是一个不够格的冒牌货。他知道他会一辈子活在自我质疑和自我压抑之中。但如果这能让布鲁斯快乐……

但这只是极偶尔划过大脑的想法，因为他知道 **布鲁斯希望他怎么做** ，他知道什么才能真正让布鲁斯获得宁静。不是茫然无知地活着，不是推卸责任，更不可能是被操控，被欺瞒，被饲养在重重保护的温室之中，像是一只实验小白鼠。他没有资格把属于布鲁斯的一切夺走，并且他不会。任何人都没有资格从布鲁斯手中夺走蝙蝠侠。

如果他想真的扳回这一局，他得让布鲁斯知道，他们是搭档，他们看守彼此的后背，他们谁也无法脱离彼此而活。

蝙蝠侠不仅依靠布鲁斯·韦恩的生命而存在，他也同样存在于迪克·格雷森的生命之中。

他们无可分离。

迪克昏昏沉沉地想着，他的思绪越来越清晰，他的视野逐渐变得明亮起来，整个帐篷都变得明亮起来，仿佛那束银白的灯光冲刷进了他的脑海之中。 _去他的。为什么不呢？为什么不在布鲁斯恢复记忆前再多享受一会儿呢？为什么不让布鲁斯再多享受一会儿呢？_ 他微笑起来，“我愿意。”他听见自己的口中恍惚地飘出了一声低语，他的嗓音像是一丝即将燃尽的炭火，在灰烬间暗淡地闪烁了一下，而布鲁斯的双眼却因为这一线火光而猛地明亮起来，灼烧成铺天盖地的烈焰。

“我当然他妈的愿意，布鲁斯！”他突然抬高声音，毫无顾忌地叫道，接着大笑起来。趁着布鲁斯还没从狂喜中回过神来，他大步向前跑去，张开双臂，像一只听见主人开门的大型犬般蹦跳着扑了上去。布鲁斯手忙脚乱地起身接住了他。但是他只接住了一秒。一秒钟后他们已经被冲力一起带倒在了铺满鲜花的舞台中央，深深地陷了进去。色彩，芳香和灯光逸散在他们四周，完美而厚重，如同一幅文艺复兴时期的油画。他骑在布鲁斯腰间，那捧蓝玫瑰向上飞起，接着散落开来，缓缓落在他们身边，像是落了一地冰冷的雨。迪克低下头，用双手捧住了布鲁斯的脸，“ **我当然愿意。** ”他说，他们都止不住地微笑，像两个孩子一样。

他们像第一次一般笨拙而冲动地接吻，但这一次他没有忍耐他的眼泪。

所以他们订婚了。

然而他们只订婚了半天。那天傍晚他们跟随着进城的车流回到了市区，而当他以为布鲁斯所说的庆祝指的是带他去Chez Nous吃一顿然后顺便去看最新的星球大战电影或是什么的时候，他可没想到布鲁斯指的是直接把他带去哥谭大教堂广场，然后当着所有围绕在教堂门前的记者，摄像机和围观群众的面把他扛在肩膀上强行带进了教堂里面。

他说过什么来着？ _总把夜翼制服当保暖内衣穿会带来好运的。_ 比如，当你死死抓着安全带，在被声控换成全遮挡车窗的玛瑟拉蒂里对你的未婚夫拼命摆手表示自己不想当这么多人的面走进教堂的时候，你的未婚夫会温和地告诉你：“亲爱的，所有人都在等你。如果你不愿意自己走，那我就只能把你扛进去了。所以你最好还是赶快脱下外衣，戴上面具吧。”

所有的嘈杂和媒体都被关在了教堂厚重的双扇大门外。超人和绿灯侠负责封锁了所有门窗，谁也别想看到教堂里面在发生些什么。漫长得永无止境的一排排红木长椅上坐满了人，当他们进入教堂的时候，所有人都回过头来看着他们。接着是一阵铺天盖地的欢呼和尖叫，整个正义联盟，美国正义联盟，正义会社，少年泰坦，局外人，猛禽小队，绿灯军团——阿尔弗雷德站在亲友席的最前面，像他平时一般穿着燕尾服，把不再茂密的头发一丝不苟地梳到脑后，然后朝他们恭敬且满怀骄傲地微微颔首。杰森甚至也来了，他站在提姆和罗伊中间，抱着手臂，努力摆出一副冷嘲热讽的表情，却不断被罗伊抬臂射箭时的手肘击中胸口。

莉安和达米安被打扮成了一对穿着纯白礼服的花童。他们看上去可爱极了。当布鲁斯把他放下来的时候莉安冲上来拥抱了他，而达米安则对着他们翻了个白眼，看上去受尽了折磨。

“老天。”迪克说，感到喘不过气来，可他在微笑，“老天，这是怎么回事？”

布鲁斯牵着他的手，带领他顺着红毯向前走去。仔细想想的话，这挺有趣，因为布鲁斯既是他的养父，同时也是他的新郎*。但他的大脑中没有任何一丝一毫的余地留给理智和思考。他像是吞下一大把猫薄荷的阿尔弗雷德，那只猫，或是被阿尔弗雷德，那个管家，倒进马桶并按下冲水键的金鱼。他头晕目眩，双眼朦胧，每一步都像踏在彩虹和云朵之上。科丽带着一束火红的尾焰从空中降落，在他的两边脸颊上各印下一个热烈的吻。多娜给了他一个漫长的，泪水盈盈的拥抱，并捶打着他的后背感叹他终于获得幸福。扎坦娜为他们变出了一束鲜丽绝伦的捧花，还让管风琴自己奏起婚礼进行曲来。他们缓慢地走着，每过几步便会被人拦住，他们的朋友和家人争相和他们握手，拥抱，并送上最真诚的祝福。达米安和莉安跟在他们身后，把花瓣抛向天空。大笑和欢呼充斥着整座教堂，闪电侠们在到处穿梭，箭家族射出一束又一束礼花，而当他们踏着彩带和花瓣走到路途的终点时，穿着神父袍的芭芭拉抱着一本圣经坐在神坛上，正朝他们微笑。

“我在闲着没事的时候考过牧师资格证。”芭芭拉说，耸了耸肩，“所以别担心，一切都是合乎规矩的。”

“我在你洗澡的时候给她打了一个电话。但交换情报并不是我所做的唯一一件事。”布鲁斯轻声说，把手搭在了他的肩膀上，“当我告诉她我的计划时，她表示了不遗余力的支持，并主动要求帮忙策划一切。”

“毕竟是我的纸条害你们至此的嘛。”他们的证婚人大笑起来，接着朝迪克眨了眨眼睛，“没错，这些人都是自愿来的，因为，你知道的，我告诉他们，如果布鲁斯恢复记忆之后知道你们没有来参加他的婚礼，你们就等着一辈子被他报复吧。”

 

*一般是新娘的父亲带新娘走过红毯，然后把她交给她的新郎。

 

**十：如果你是蝙蝠侠，那我……我难道才是夜翼？**

他已经有多久没有踏进过这栋建筑？他的感官和映像在一瞬间隔离成两种截然不同的结论。他熟悉这略带霉腐的古旧气味，他熟悉这在夜色降临时把月光在地毯上斩落成无数段等长方块的长廊，他熟悉那被高悬在壁炉上方的巨幅画像，他的祖先，他的家人，他的父母。但他却无法确切地记起他上一次这样走过一间间房间，停留在书房那张扶手椅边并抬头端详画像上笑容安详的韦恩夫妇是在什么时候。

“告诉他们，布鲁斯。”迪克在他身侧轻声说，他的新婚丈夫紧紧攥住他的手，催促他向他父母的画像宣告他们的喜讯，“他们一定会为我们高兴的。”

他侧过脸，看向扶手椅边小圆桌上侧放的摇铃。月光透过古老的栅格玻璃窗泻入室内，映亮了石膏人像的侧脸。墙角的古董钟发出规律的摇摆声。这一切都像是某种精心策划的布局，他大脑中那个躁动不安的声音透过重重迷雾嘶吼着令人辨识不清的句子， _是的，父亲。我会成为_ ——

“我们结婚了。”布鲁斯低声说，看着玛莎·韦恩温柔但坚决的蓝灰色双眼，“你们一定会喜欢迪克的。当我第一次把他带回家的时候……”他的声音低了下去，他意识到他并不记得他第一次把迪克带回家的时候究竟发生了什么，但句子如此自然地从他口中延续了下去，仿佛他已经把这句话翻来覆去地掂量过很多遍以至于烂熟于心：“他是那么勇敢，无畏，充满优雅。我……”迪克的手烫得惊人，在他的手指上紧张地捏来捏去，“我爱他。”布鲁斯说，看向托马斯·韦恩医生，他的父亲，“我从没有机会亲口听你们说起你们的故事。但你们教会我爱应该是毫无保留的付出，奋不顾身的守护，至死不渝的陪伴。而如果这就是爱——”他听到迪克在吸鼻子，而这让他的胸腔中涌起一阵扰乱的刺痛，像是飞进了一群横冲直撞的蜜蜂，“——那你们一定找不到比我和迪克更加深爱彼此的人。”

说实话，见迪克的父母就简单得多了。“爸，妈！好久不见！我很好，布鲁斯……也算很好吧。重要的是，我们结婚了！你们敢相信吗！没错！你们多了一个儿子！放心，我不会跟着他改姓的，飞翔的格雷森可不能断在我这里！不过布鲁斯威胁说他要在遗嘱上特意注明遗产的第一顺位继承人是理查德·韦恩，因为韦恩家族的财富和公司必须由一个韦恩继承才能服众，而他担心因为我们的婚姻并没有法律效益，塔利亚会借此搞出什么名堂来——”迪克别过脸，背对着他，声音低了下去，像是想和墓碑说点不为人知的悄悄话：“实话和你们说吧，布鲁斯失忆了，我正准备想办法劝他改姓格雷森……”

临近午夜，他和迪克才总算赶走了所有试图把婚礼后派对开进韦恩庄园的家伙。迪克又花了半个小时来安抚达米安的情绪，以解释为什么他们得办这场婚礼，以及为什么在法律的角度上他依然只是达米安的大哥，而不是做他的后妈。

这就是为什么蜜月应该在婚礼结束后立刻开始。如果迪克能听他的话，他们现在已经在驶往夏威夷的游轮上了。

送走达米安之后布鲁斯飞快地关上了门，以免男孩回心转意，决定回来再折磨他们一番。他听到迪克也长长地舒了口气。现在他们终于完完全全地属于彼此了。“明天早晨出发，不能再迟了。”布鲁斯要求道，他希望自己的声音能表达出足够的严厉和不满，因为迪克正背对着他，看不见他的表情，“如果天气不错，我们又能准时赶到，我已经预定了瓦胡岛海鲜餐厅的席位，晚餐后我们可以——”迪克将手臂伸向身后，接着以那个异常柔软的姿势缓缓拉下了连体制服的拉链，整整一个月事无巨细的蜜月安排因此突然消失在了他喉间，只留下了半截干巴巴的安抚：“如果你之前是在担心媒体，我可以向你保证，他们绝对不会打扰我们。除了我之外没有人知道我们的行踪——”

“我不担心。”迪克回过头来，他已经摘下了面具，“我相信你会处理好的。”他的丈夫光裸着上身，面带笑容地走上前来，在银白的月光中向他伸出双臂。“我只是还需要一点时间。”迪克含混不清地轻声嘟哝道，揽住了他的脖子，接着踮起脚迎上了他的嘴唇。

他当然知道迪克不是什么脸红的新娘，迪克甚至从没在引诱他做那些绝不正派的举动时脸红过，迪克也从没在堂而皇之说出他那些突发奇想的古怪请求时脸红过。举例说明：当他们订婚之后，迪克把他压在地上，笑嘻嘻地提议说他们可不能浪费了那些鲜花，于是他们……好吧，他承认，那感觉不坏。事实上，那感觉棒透了，那些鲜花不仅物超所值，还让他想起了一本D.H.劳伦斯的浪漫小说。迪克则很可能只是喜欢色彩缤纷，香气扑鼻的东西。事后想想，他甚至不确定迪克所说的是他想的那个意思。但不管怎么说，木已成舟，也没有人对此有什么抱怨。于是今晚当迪克兴高采烈地帮他一件件脱下礼服并提议今晚由自己来替他洗澡时，他甚至一点也没有感到新奇。这就是迪克会做的事情。他只是叹了口气，然后点了点头，表示这样的条件自己可以接受。就像当他们今天早些时候在私人飞机里，刚起飞没多久迪克便迫不及待地凑了过来，开始一颗一颗喂他吃葡萄，并且时不时地舔舔手指，好像这就是一个声称不想加入高空俱乐部的人应该做的事情。而他那时候也是这样点了点头，表示自己已经明白了迪克的暗示。尽管后来当定制甜点，香槟和一盒安全套被服务生一起端上来之后，迪克却露出了一副难以置信的表情，仿佛自己受到了什么欺骗——但他们享受了一段美妙的空中时光。

他们在蒸汽四溢的淋浴间里把彼此脱得一丝不挂，迪克把他按在厚实的磨砂玻璃上亲吻他的脖颈，从他的角度向下看，温热的水流顺着年轻人肌肉耸起，线条优美的后背向下流去，经过淡化的伤疤和淤青，消失在两片挺翘的臀瓣之间。

“迪克。”他低吼道，急切地揽住了年轻人的腰，好让他们更加紧贴在一起。他能感受到光滑的皮肤和有力的肌肉包裹着他，湿滑而好闻，在蒸汽中闪烁着诱人的微光。他低下头寻找着迪克的嘴唇，却猝不及防地被挣开了手臂，他怀中的年轻人突然向后退了一步，接着一个冰冷的东西被重重按在了他的胸口，让他浑身的热度都顺着嘶嘶作响的蒸汽流了出去。

“ **夜翼。** ***** ”迪克兴高采烈地说，指着他的胸口。他低下头，发现一块漆黑的，蝙蝠形状的沐浴啫喱被贴在了他的皮肤上，“我替你买的。”他那叫人捉摸不透的丈夫凑上前来，吻了一下他的鼻尖，似乎对他目瞪口呆的表现十分满意，“你知道的，黑色的，蝙蝠形状的，还叫做夜翼，我实在想不出什么比它更好的新婚礼物！”

 _好吧，现在他知道什么叫做“让 **我** 来替你洗澡”了。_布鲁斯低头瞪着那块在缓缓下滑的蝙蝠形啫喱。而那个贴在胸前的黑色蝙蝠如同一捧黑色的火焰，突然间剧烈地灼烧进了他的视野之中。细细的线索牵动着他的心脏，让那层笼盖记忆的迷雾波动起来。他抬起手，触摸着那只被水流击打得有些变形的蝙蝠。就像是[déjà vu](http://cn.bing.com/search?q=d%c3%a9j%c3%a0+vu&FORM=SSRE)，这个场景是如此似曾相识——

“我去外面等你。”迪克朝他眨了眨眼睛，他从那双湛蓝的眼睛中分辨出了毫无疑问的狡黠，“我明白，我会给你们俩一点时间好好相处的。”

而当布鲁斯在几分钟后带着被疑惑和震惊扰乱的心绪跌跌撞撞地冲出浴室时，他发现迪克并不在卧室里。他转过身，检查着房间的每个角落，等待着对方从某个角落里跳出来给他一个突袭——他大脑中某根不存在的弦猛地跳动了一下，他大步走到窗前，拉开欲盖弥彰般半合拢的窗帘——巨大的蝙蝠标志横跨天空，高悬在他的头顶。

 **今晚** ？在他们的新婚之夜？ **说真的** ？

刺骨的寒风从领口钻进了他的浴袍里。窗户开着，迪克一定已经走了，就在几分钟前，或者更短。布鲁斯把头探出窗外，他看到下方的冬青丛有被压塌的痕迹，连通车库的小径上覆盖着新雪，以及一串清晰的脚印。再过几分钟，纷纷扬扬的雪花就会把这些痕迹完美地遮盖起来。

他只用了两秒钟就做出了决定。他深吸了一口气，裹紧浴袍，甩掉拖鞋，然后从窗口跳了下去——

一切比他想得还容易。当他义无反顾地跨出窗外时，他的身体奇迹般在空中自动调整了肌肉的松弛度，让他在下落时没有因为挣扎而拉伤肌肉，而他的手臂和背肌自发地施力，在他坠地后带动他的身体向前滚了一圈。那丛茂密的冬青承担了很好的缓冲作用。当布鲁斯站起身来的时候他才意识到他刚刚做了什么。他刚刚做了 ** _迪克_** 。

来不及惊讶，远处传来的引擎轰鸣声便打断了他的思绪。当他冲向车库的时候，他恰好看到了那辆漆着蓝色条纹的夜翼车扬长而去的背影。

他只用了两秒钟就又一次做出了决定。他从墙壁的挂环上随手取下一把车钥匙，接着跟随开锁声找到了钥匙所对应的一辆敞篷法拉利。太高调了。他丢掉车钥匙重新选了一把，又试了一次，然后又试了一次。见鬼，只有阿尔弗雷德知道究竟哪把钥匙对应哪辆车。最后他还是选了那辆法拉利。

他跟踪了迪克。

布鲁斯关掉车灯，尾随着夜翼车绕过凯恩郡，然后穿过海底隧道进入了哥谭市区。深夜的街道上车辆寥寥，他刻意放慢了车速，以免被迪克察觉出端倪。夜翼车在他前方忽隐忽现地绕着老城区打转，在街头小巷中穿梭。当他连续穿过四个街区却依然还没有在前方看到那抹炫目的蓝色时，他意识到他跟丢了。

布鲁斯立刻调转车头，绕着他刚刚经过的地方重新转了一圈。但他什么也没有发现。街道上空无一人，被车轮卷起的雪块向后方飞散，在路灯下抛出一片朦胧的蒸雾。当他第三次经过公园路的时候，他意识到他一定漏掉了什么。他踩住刹车，转过方向盘，把车停靠在了那片熟悉的，惨白的灯光下。恍惚间他听见了两声枪响，接着火药的味道充斥了他的鼻腔，鲜血飞溅在冰冷的路面上，两个模糊的身影向下倒去——他急促地呼吸着，捏住鼻梁，试图寻找到现实和回忆的交接点。 ** _犯罪小巷_** 。他们这样叫她。他逐渐回想起来。在经历了这几十年来所发生在哥谭的剧变，灾难和城市重建之后，唯有这里依然挣扎着保留了曾经的面貌。尽管街角的国王剧院已经被改建成了私人公寓，街道两旁的建筑物也是在地震后重建的。她让人想起简·方达。

他在这里失去了他的父母。

布鲁斯走下车，向着那他永生难忘的地方走去。他的脚步逐渐变得沉重起来。他看到了路灯下那块曾被韦恩夫妇鲜血染红的地砖上所摆放着的东西——两朵玫瑰。他的呼吸再次变得急促起来，他停留在几码之外，茫然地向四周看去。他仿佛能看到自己缓步向前走去的身影。他弯下腰，舒展被手套包裹的手指，把玫瑰轻柔地放在了那块地砖上。 _是谁放下了这两朵玫瑰？_ 他攥紧拳头，深吸了一口气， ** _谁？_**

一声沉闷的哀嚎从小巷深处的黑暗中传来。布鲁斯猛地扭过头，眯起眼睛，谨慎地向前走了几步，试图看清黑暗中在发生些什么。他依稀看到了几个扭打在一起的模糊影子——接着他看到了蝙蝠侠。蝙蝠侠弓着身，游刃有余地闪开了一个挥舞着酒瓶的家伙，接着用一个横踢把另一个朝自己扑来的混混踢进了墙壁里。

 **蝙蝠侠。** 布鲁斯向后退了一步。蝙蝠侠意味着夜翼就在附近。蝙蝠侠意味着他最好赶快离开这里，以免事情不受控制地走向极端。

是的，自从意识到自己对蝙蝠侠的厌恶只不过是精神控制的结果之后，他便不再对蝙蝠侠抱有偏见了——至少他是这么告诉迪克的。虽然当他想起蝙蝠侠的时候他依然会无法自控地感到怒火中烧，但他的理智会告诉他这没有丝毫道理，并让他最好立刻控制一下自己的情绪。然而，就在刚才，他的丈夫在他们的 **新婚之夜** 抛下他跑来和这个家伙来了一场浪漫的义警式约会，还有比这更让他有理由把那个浑身写满禁欲，基佬和变态的家伙狠狠揍一顿的事情吗？

然而当一个留着脏辫的小子从裤兜里哆哆嗦嗦地掏出一把袖珍手枪并指向蝙蝠侠的后背时，他的身体条件反射地运动起来——他冲着那个穿棒球衫的家伙扑了过去，用一个刺进肩膀的肘击迫使他垂下手臂，把枪丢在了地上。接着他挥手击中那个家伙的颈部神经让他晕了过去。一切都发生在电光火石之间，当他意识到自己做了什么的时候，整次攻击都已经结束了。蝙蝠侠转过身来，毫无惊讶之色，似乎早就预料到了他的出现。他忍不住注意到在近处看，蝙蝠侠并没有自己想象中那般高大，也没有他想象中的魁梧和阴沉。他回想起刚刚蝙蝠侠的进攻，他显得优雅而从容，仿佛这一切只是一场表演。

他们沉默地对视了片刻，所有的敌人恰好围着他们躺成了一个呻吟扭动的环。最先开口的是蝙蝠侠：“很感谢你出手相助，韦恩。”黑暗骑士的声音听上去并没有他想象中的嘶哑和沉闷，相反，他听起来非常年轻，并且有些拿腔作调，“你还有什么事吗？”

他从没有想过自己会从蝙蝠侠那里得到感谢。布鲁斯低咳了几声，接着才回应道：“我来找夜翼。”他顿了一下，意识到自己的语气听上去有些过为尖酸，几乎显得刻薄，“你知道的，我是他的 **丈夫** 。”他说道，尽量使自己听上去只是就事论事，而没有任何炫耀或是刻意强调，“我需要知道他是不是一切都好。”

“我知道。”蝙蝠侠的语气里听不出什么特别的情绪，“东部地区所有的电视台都报道了你们婚礼。”

布鲁斯确信他从对方的话语中捕捉到了那一丝没来得及藏好的酸苦，于是他心情舒畅地微笑起来，“你没能出席我们都感到很遗憾。”他顿了一下，接着低声说道：“关于之前的事情——我很抱歉。我希望你不是因为那件事情而——”

“没关系。”蝙蝠侠打断了他的话，“我知道这不是你的错。”

“我依然觉得很抱歉。”布鲁斯耐心地客套道，他知道迪克会很乐意看到他和蝙蝠侠消除彼此间的隔阂，他知道迪克有多希望他们能得到蝙蝠侠的祝福，“如果我能做点什么来弥补我的所作所为——”

“你不需要觉得抱歉。”蝙蝠侠再次打断了他。布鲁斯皱起眉来，这个没礼貌的自大狂——“是贾维斯·特奇催眠了你。”蝙蝠侠说，“我知道该把责任归咎给谁。”

等等。“贾维斯·特奇？ **疯帽子** ？”布鲁斯瞪大了眼睛，“他难道不是——”

“是的，他还被关在阿克汉姆。”蝙蝠侠回答道，“但他在制作埃迪·普利斯特里所佩戴的催眠装置——他的眼镜——时在技术层面上留下了非常清晰的个人特色。他显然对自己原本的催眠方式进行了改进，并加强了新设备信号的传输强度。这不仅能使他远程操控普利斯特里的一举一动，还保证了即使摘下设备，他的催眠对象也不会在短时间内清醒过来。”

这解释了为什么普利斯特里总是动作极为不协调，并且在每次进出时都会撞到东西。“我以为他必须得给自己的催眠对象戴上一顶帽子才能控制对方。”布鲁斯咕哝道，“毕竟他叫疯帽子。”

他们再次陷入了一段长久且尴尬的沉默。蝙蝠侠似乎在强忍着什么，因为表情有些扭曲。布鲁斯希望对方不是在强忍着殴打自己的渴望。

“想去见见特奇吗？”蝙蝠侠突然说道，打破了沉默。

布鲁斯从鼻子里发出了一声表示疑问的哼声。他还在专注地思考着疯帽子能从这场阴谋中得到什么，以及如果蝙蝠侠对他出手他该怎么躲闪和回击。

“我正要去阿克汉姆审问他。”蝙蝠侠耸了耸肩，“我可以带你一起去。”

而当布鲁斯回过神来的时候，他已经坐在了蝙蝠车的副驾驶座上。蝙蝠侠表情轻松地握着方向盘，嘴角向上勾起，似乎禁不住地为什么事情而心花怒放。布鲁斯想起了他那辆被留在哥谭最糟的街区的法拉利。他开始觉得这一切都是一场阴谋。

接着他想起蝙蝠侠到现在都没有回答他关于夜翼的问题。于是他又问了一遍：“夜翼在哪里？他还好吗？”

蝙蝠侠的嘴角渐渐地沉回了原位，他没有得到任何回答。布鲁斯抱起手臂，感到更加坐立不安。他开始觉得这不仅仅是一场阴谋，而且是一场精心策划的阴谋。在去往阿克汉姆的整个旅途中他都在思索着跳车逃生的可能性，以及他能徒手战胜蝙蝠侠的几率。

疯帽子的午夜茶派对显然对他的紧张情绪没有任何缓解。有人买通了医生和守卫，让他们不仅对特奇的一切行为睁一只眼闭一只眼，还给了他一个装修成爱丽丝梦游仙境主题的豪华单人套间以及在任何时候享用茶点的特权。当他跟在蝙蝠侠身后走进疯帽子的房间时，那个面貌丑陋的矮小男人尖利地怪笑起来，和他在梦中所听到的一模一样。

“你们可终于来了！”疯帽子说，从茶杯里抿了一口茶，“下午茶派对三点开始，你们差点就错过了！”

蝙蝠侠的恐吓和拳头并没有从特奇口中逼问出多少有用的线索。他对雇佣自己的人一无所知，他们每天的联系方式是对方打来的电话。来电号码永远是一个公共电话，并且对方用变声软件伪装了自己的声音。当着布鲁斯的面，特奇爽快地承认自己的确在过去的几天里通过控制普利斯特里来监控他，并在深夜控制普利斯特里偷来总经理的万用房卡进入套房内给他戴上催眠装置，以巩固自己的催眠效果。

“我能通过眼镜上的摄像头看到韦恩周围发生的一切。所以我看到韦恩吻了那个男孩，你知道的，我觉得这没什么大不了的，所以只是在汇报的时候随口提了一句。可从那时候开始我收到的要求就变得古怪起来。”特奇飞快地说道，在蝙蝠侠的阴影中瑟瑟发抖，“让韦恩公开他们的感情，让韦恩向他求婚——我全都照着做了，但老板总是不满意。她总觉得我制造出的效果不够轰动。天知道我为了找到机会给韦恩戴上催眠帽得花上多大功夫。他每晚都和那个——”布鲁斯用一记又稳又准的拳击截断了疯帽子的话，并成功地让他歪倒在自己的扶手椅上，昏睡过去。

“不用谢。”他甩了甩拳头，接着调头朝门外走去，“我知道你不想再继续听下去了。”

爆炸般的思绪充斥着他的大脑。疯帽子的话印证了他此前的猜想。雇佣他的人想要的显然并不仅仅是让布鲁斯·韦恩和蝙蝠侠撕破脸皮。他的敌人似乎在处心积虑地利用他来制造一起又一起爆炸性的新闻。谁能从中获益？

当他宣布和蝙蝠侠开战时，最先赶到的新闻媒体是什么？最先报道他和迪克婚礼的又是哪一家媒体？星球日报？哥谭公报？不对，应该是……

“你注意到了吗？”当蝙蝠车驶离阿克汉姆的时候，他开口道，“乌娜·尼莫每次引走迪克都恰好是在为疯帽子的催眠制造机会。”

“我知道。”蝙蝠侠的声音听上去有些紧绷，“但我相信这只是巧合。尼莫从没有动手伤害过你，恰恰相反，她一直在设法保护你。”布鲁斯挑起了一边的眉毛，而蝙蝠侠从后视镜里瞥了他一眼，接着才似乎有些不情不愿地继续说了下去：“她显然从头到尾都不知道你的秘密情人就是迪克，因此更谈不上把迪克从你身边引开。她想方设法地吸引迪克的注意力只是为了警告他你有危险。第一次她威胁说要去伤害你，以此来逼迪克去查看你的情况。第二次是她的威胁让迪克决定陪同你一起参加捐赠仪式来保护你。”蝙蝠侠叹了口气，“就像你说的那样，她是个非常聪明，非常优秀的女人。这不是她干的。”

“我并没有说这是她干的。”布鲁斯缓慢地说，以得到他想要的戏剧性效果，并且让蝙蝠侠看上去像个傻瓜，“但她一定知道是谁干的。而你刚才说的那堆东西恰好证明了我的观点。”

“尼莫没有把她所知道的东西告诉任何人，而选择用这种方法来保护你。”蝙蝠侠摇了摇头，“如果她真的知道些什么，那她也绝不会轻易说出来。更何况从昨天开始，她便销声匿迹了。以她的智商和财力，想找到她只会比大海捞针更难。”

布鲁斯吸了一口气。他觉得这场景莫名地有些眼熟，只不过上一次他好像坐在驾驶座上。“我们不需要找到尼莫。”他宣布道，略带得意地观察着蝙蝠侠的表情，“我已经知道是谁干的了。”

蝙蝠侠猛地踩下了刹车，害得他们都差点把头撞上仪表盘。那个冒冒失失的家伙侧过头惊愕地看了他一眼，“什么？”

暂时原谅了对方糟糕的车技，布鲁斯心情不佳地冷哼了一声，“带我去见迪克。”

“迪克很忙。”蝙蝠侠敷衍道，“也许你可以先谈谈你的想法？”

“我答应过迪克我会把一切真相最先告诉他。”布鲁斯拒绝道，用上了不容商量的口吻，“所以，如果你不想让我见他，那我们就没什么好说的了。”

蝙蝠侠再次摇了摇头，并且叹了口气，仿佛非常不赞成他傲慢的态度。蝙蝠车继续向前高速行驶着，穿过大桥，来到了陡峭的环山路上。布鲁斯别过头，看着窗外，再次开始思考跳车逃生的可能性和赤手空拳打败蝙蝠侠的几率，而他发现他还不如留在阿克汉姆。

“你看起来一点也不在意。”当车内的沉默逐渐变得难熬起来时，蝙蝠侠突然说道，“你向迪克求婚是因为疯帽子催眠了你，而你对此没有什么想说的？”

布鲁斯再次从对方平静的声调中挖掘出了一丝颤动的痕迹，他将此理解为了嫉妒，并且因此而微笑起来。“我很清楚我为什么向他求婚。”他说，看着车窗外被探照灯映得雪白的路面，“如果疯帽子认为这是他的功劳，那我想他只是又一次因为过于渴求关注而高估了自己。”

“那你为什么向他求婚？”蝙蝠侠竟然穷追不舍起来。他从没听说过哥谭的黑暗骑士是这样一个八卦的家伙。布鲁斯皱起眉来。“因为我知道这会让他非常幸福。”他低声说，感到有些不自在，但那些字句笨拙地组合在一起，从他口中掉落出来，“而我知道他值得拥有这样的幸福。”

如果他没听错的话，他觉得蝙蝠侠好像吸了一下鼻子。这加重了他心头沉甸甸的疑惑。布鲁斯绷紧了浑身的肌肉，随时准备跳车逃跑，他的手甚至都偷偷按在了座椅紧急弹射按钮上，虽然他并不知道他为什么会知道那个按钮。

蝙蝠侠突然打过方向盘，让蝙蝠车朝着山壁撞去。一切都发生得太快，布鲁斯还没来得及按下按钮，他们便已经撞上了那层岩石和土壤构成的厚墙——不，他们什么也没有撞上。他们开进了一条漆黑的隧道里，车灯惊起了成群的蝙蝠，朝着他们扑来。

布鲁斯回过头，看着那群蝙蝠消失在三维投影伪造的山壁之外。

“设计得不错。”他嘟囔道，感到浑身都因为肾上腺素的汇涌而忽冷忽热。

“可不是吗。”蝙蝠侠听起来心情非常愉快。

几分钟后他们驶入了传说中的蝙蝠洞内。蝙蝠车缓缓停靠在了圆形的停车转盘上，荧蓝色的指示灯一个接一个亮起，蝙蝠侠跳出了车外，并伸出手把他也拉了出来。

布鲁斯茫然地环顾着四周，打量着蝙蝠洞里的一切。他的双腿自动地向前迈动，带领他朝着那些在黑暗中隐隐发亮的东西走去。他从巨大的恐龙模型脚下经过，接着是黄铜硬币，小丑牌，还有一整排的战利品，各式各样的制服，背后连接着无数管道的超级电脑。他感到头晕目眩。成群的蝙蝠在他头顶来回飞动，他猛地捏住鼻梁，闭上眼睛，真相朦胧而又熟悉的轮廓透过逐渐变得稀薄的雾气浮现在他眼前。

接着他看到了那个被摆放在陈列柜里的信封。来自迪克·格雷森，附带全心全意的爱。

“迪克在哪里？”他终于想起了自己来这里的原因。他侧过头，大声地质问起来，仿佛这样就能将他胸口发胀的疑惑和扰乱强压回去，“你把我带来这里是想干什么？”

没有人回答他。但仿佛是受到了某种启示，布鲁斯猛地转过身来。

蝙蝠侠正站在他的身后。而当他因为惊讶和不安向后退去的时候，蝙蝠侠抬起手臂，向后扯下了自己的面罩。

布鲁斯瞪大了眼睛。无数的质问和惊叹涌到了他的舌尖，仿佛熟透的浆果一般爆裂开来。他的眼前染上了猩红的蒸汽，他急促地喘息起来。而穿着蝙蝠侠制服的迪克眨了眨眼睛，把手垂在身侧，看上去竟然有些委屈。

“ **你是蝙蝠侠？** ”布鲁斯大声地，嘶哑地责问道，“ **如果你是蝙蝠侠，那我……** ”他突然楞住了，一个可能性猛地炸裂在了他的眼前。他压低声音，惊愕地说：“ **我难道才是夜翼？** ”

 

*Lush出的Nightwing沐浴啫喱，具体模样请自行搜索。

 

**十一：我一直以为夜翼该是你们两个中更惹人怜爱的那个。**

_“韦恩和夜翼史诗般的婚礼不仅成功洗去了几天前韦恩的秘密情人谣传，还着实让全世界为他们的浪漫狠狠折服了一回。”_

_“还记得前天晚上蝙蝠侠当着几百个人的面把韦恩像个保龄球似的扔了出去吗？现在看来他只是想给韦恩办场足够火爆的单身派对！”_

_“据说超人不得不在婚礼中途飞出教堂营救一架失事的飞机，而蝙蝠侠甚至根本没有出席。在场的女英雄们为了抢捧花陷入了一场持续一个小时的大混战，那一定是有史以来最养眼的战争。”_

_“布鲁斯·韦恩竟然 **结婚** 了。这注定是个令人心碎的夜晚。但是谁能有这个胆量冲进教堂里，当着全世界所有超级英雄的面说‘我反对’？”_

**_小丑鱼_** ——乌娜·尼莫一手建立起的媒体公司——所在的大楼侧面悬挂的巨幕上正播放着其名下一家电视台的凌晨电视辩论节目。几位过气的各界名人争先恐后地用哗众取宠的俏皮话来取悦屏幕外神情呆滞的夜班职员。几个星期前，这里还因为公司内部大笔资金的莫名消失而因为而笼罩在一片愁云惨雾之中。但现在，由于几乎每次都能在布鲁斯·韦恩近段时间频繁的惊人之举发生时抢先进行报道，这家媒体公司奇迹般逐渐恢复了元气，并在昨天成功上市。尽管近段时间经济持续低迷，小丑鱼的股票却在第一天就涨出了一个令人惊讶的高峰。

“准备好了吗？”他侧过头，压低声音，对他的搭档说道：“如果你觉得你做不到，你可以在上面等我。”他承认他有些装腔作势，像是所有第一次带儿子坐过山车的老爸一样。就像他和蝙蝠侠共同执行任务的时候蝙蝠侠对他做的那样。就像他对提姆做过的那样。他深吸了一口气，向下看去。宽阔的六车道大街在他们脚下变成了一条发光的细线。他们要从小丑鱼大厦的顶层速降下去，然后对特丽·门罗的办公室进行一次突袭。

“我准备好了。”夜翼在他身侧低沉地回答道，“如果你临阵胆怯了，我倒是可以在下面接住你。”

哈。他自己绝对会说出一模一样的话来。迪克微笑起来。他拍了拍夜翼的后背，“我知道。”他说，“我们上吧。”

特丽·门罗，小丑鱼公司的控股董事之一，乌娜·尼莫最好的朋友，让尼莫涅槃重生的游轮枪击案中的另一个受害者。根据警方的调查报告，门罗最先遭到了歹徒的枪击，而尼莫出于自卫和复仇冲上前去用酒瓶击倒了其中一位劫匪，却被他的同伙开枪击中了眉心，并坠入了海中。门罗则更幸运一些——或者换个角度说，更不幸一些。遭到枪击后她在血泊中挣扎了将近一个小时，直到海岸巡警赶到并把她送去了最近的医院。她活了下来，但那颗擦伤脊椎的子弹让她很可能不得不在轮椅上度过余生。

更糟的是，此时她不仅失去了她最好的朋友，还失去了她和尼莫一起建立起的公司。为了报复那些对她的死无动于衷的董事和职员们，尼莫利用自己的秘密后门挪空了几乎整个公司。这意味着门罗所拥有的股份也变得一文不值起来。尼莫一直是她们中更聪明更干练的那个，她管理和运营整个公司，而门罗则负责社交和谈判方面的事务，比如和韦恩企业的交涉。她和布鲁斯·韦恩有着不错的交情，甚至还有过一段小暧昧。这也是为什么当门罗对公司的赤字账单焦头烂额，却毫无办法的时候，她自然地想起了韦恩。也许韦恩能帮她查出究竟是谁挪用了公司的巨额资金，也许韦恩会伸出援手，帮忙她渡过难关。

但韦恩拒绝了她。

当然，布鲁斯没有拒绝她，因为布鲁斯那时候还被困在时间之中。拒绝她的是托马斯·天杀的·埃利奥特。当他去质问埃利奥特的时候他把一切都招了，包括他是怎么对特丽·门罗说自己更愿意把所有的钱都捐给慈善事业，或者捐给蝙蝠侠，而不是去帮助一家只会给这个世界所有的纷争和恶毒煽风点火的娱乐公司。

然后，当然，几个月后，布鲁斯就公开地宣布了自己对蝙蝠侠多年的秘密赞助。可想而知这对门罗造成了多大的伤害。

因此她决定让布鲁斯·韦恩为他的冷漠和傲慢付出代价。她雇佣了疯帽子，并让他控制了韦恩企业的内部人士，那个日本地区的负责人，让他在布鲁斯·韦恩打盹时替他戴上了疯帽子特制的礼帽。本该飞往日本的飞机绕着地球转了一个圈，最后重新降落回了哥谭。而接下来发生的一切整个世界都知道得一清二楚了。

他们非法入侵特丽·门罗的办公室是为了收集必要的证据。当明天门罗出现在公司门口的时候，GCPD便会逮捕她。布鲁斯不会对她提出诉讼，但另外几个被催眠的人就说不定了。不论怎么说，他们已经对这件事达成了共识：这场闹剧能越快结束越好，在尽可能少的人受到伤害之前。

今晚早些时候，经过一段复杂且令人尴尬的对峙之后，他向布鲁斯坦白了自己的身份。他知道布鲁斯在想些什么，网络上那些乱七八糟的猜想和阴谋论很容易把人带跑。“相信我，事情不是你想的那样。”他老套地为自己辩解道，“我的确是蝙蝠侠，但我也的确是夜翼——哦见鬼，我知道这听起来很诡异，但我给那个家伙带班是有不得已的苦衷的。”他焦躁地拨弄着被面罩弄得乱糟糟的额发，“我也快被逼疯了。”

而布鲁斯带着那副自从他失忆后开始变得很常见的茫然表情，半信半疑地问道：“那真正的蝙蝠侠去了哪里？”

他长长地叹了一口气。他的嘴角向上勾起，“他只是还需要被人推一把。”他轻声说，看着布鲁斯的眼睛，无奈地摇了摇头，“然后一切就会恢复原状了。”

于是他突然推了一下夜翼的后背，让他猝不及防地向前栽下了楼顶。

迪克得意洋洋地向前倾身，想好好地欣赏一下布鲁斯一边惨叫一边挥舞着四肢向下坠落的笨拙模样。安全绳会让他安全无恙的，而一次一百英尺的坠落足以让任何依然被封锁在大脑深处的疯狂记忆被硬生生地吓出来。但他甚至还没来得及把手插到腰间，做出一个完美的看好戏姿势，他的身体便猛地向下一沉，接着他也向前踏空，掉了下去。

见鬼，布鲁斯竟然抓住了他的披风。真想知道他这招是和谁学的！

他们一起向下坠去，缆绳发出令人心惊的吱呀声，但一切都在掌控之中，他们磕磕碰碰地降落到了目标办公室所在的层数，而光洁的玻璃幕墙上倒映出他们令人难堪的纠缠不清的倒影。他费了好一番功夫才把披风从夜翼的大腿上解了下来。

“夜翼！”他装腔作势地训斥道，“不要拽我的披风！”

而布鲁斯踢了他的屁股一脚。

好吧，他知道，让布鲁斯穿上夜翼制服跟他出来执行任务可能是他有生以来做过最糟的决定。他能想象到当布鲁斯恢复记忆的时候，他会被这睚眦必报的家伙怎么狠狠地报复一通。但是，就为了这副美景，他觉得就算一个月都下不了床也值了。他是说，见鬼，布鲁斯可比他整整壮一圈！当制服面料被撑到极限的时候，它看上去和人体彩绘简直没什么区别。说真的，他都想解下披风替布鲁斯盖住后背。

而且这整件事其实都是布鲁斯自己的决定。在他表明身份之后，布鲁斯如约说出了自己的推理和结论。特丽·门罗成为了他们的首要目标，他们的头号嫌疑犯。现在是该蝙蝠侠出马的时候了——但布鲁斯把手搭上了他的肩膀，成功让他停下了脚步。

“你需要帮助吗？”年长的男人略带犹豫的问道，似乎依然因为他的装扮而心怀芥蒂，“我是说，总得有人帮你照看后背。”这句话成功地让他的双眼湿润起来。他想起了多年前他第一次来到蝙蝠洞的时候。 _总得有人帮你照看后背。_ 他转过头，深吸了一口气，并向上抬起手臂，满怀感动地握住了布鲁斯的手腕。“我是你的丈夫，迪克。”布鲁斯的声音和他手掌的力道一同变得坚定起来，“我不会让你一个人去冒险。”

你看，这是布鲁斯自己的决定。而他只不过是翻箱倒柜地找出了布鲁斯藏在蝙蝠洞里的夜翼制服，然后把布鲁斯塞了进去而已。因为，你知道的，行动时必须穿上制服，戴上面具，这是 **传统** 。你说什么？ **两个蝙蝠侠？** 可那该多没意思啊。

好吧，他不否认，他的确有那么一点私心。有时候他也会想当布鲁斯的老板，而不是成天被他使来唤去的。现在他有了个绝佳的机会，聪明人都该在机会跑掉之前牢牢抓住它，不是吗？

“就是现在。”迪克悄声说，推搡着夜翼的宽阔的后背把他从玻璃上切割出的圆形缺口中塞了进去。他则踢着幕墙向后飘了一些，让气流托起他的披风，然后像穿过火圈的雄狮那样优雅地落进了房间内。但优雅只维持了两秒钟，夜翼强壮的后颈猛地撞上了他的鼻子。而且他的搭档还在后退中踩到了他的脚。“嘿！”他压低嗓音抱怨起来，“看着点脚下！”

“我一直以为夜翼该是你们两个中更惹人怜爱一点的那个。”乌娜·尼莫的声音从黑暗中传来，迪克踮起脚，越过布鲁斯的肩膀向前看去——尼莫正坐在办公桌上，似笑非笑地看着他们。她见鬼地又换了一身他完全没见过的，像是要去参加纽约动漫展一般的夸张礼服。“毕竟，”尼莫颇有深意地把夜翼从上向下打量了一遍，”布鲁斯·韦恩抛弃了全世界向他投怀送抱的女孩，就为了和 **他** 共度一生。”

 

**十二：我们还有很长的时间。**

迪克在回蝙蝠洞的路上向他坦白了一切。“好吧，我在婚礼开始之前就知道特丽·门罗是这一切背后的策划者了。”驾驶座上的蝙蝠侠笑容满面地承认道，“我们还在路上的时候，芭芭拉就把控制机器人攻击你的信号源的具体坐标发给了我。那是小丑鱼公司科技部门的所在地。并且，事实上，那个机器人是尼莫在不幸‘去世’之前尝试着把公司业务向高科技智能电子媒体产品研发方向转型的计划的一部分——超级英雄智能保姆管家机器人。拥有属于自己的超人或者蝙蝠侠？我打赌很多孩子愿意为此出卖自己的灵魂……”迪克在他的注视下不安地动了动脖子，声音低了下去，“……至少我愿意。”

布鲁斯不轻不重地冷哼了一声，以清晰地表达出自己对于对方幼稚观点的不赞成态度。

“很显然，它们被设计来陪伴孩子和提供家政服务，而并不是被用来战斗。”迪克无视了他的讥讽，自顾自地继续说道，“尽管门罗重新为它编写了程序并把内置芯片里的烹饪技巧和童话故事替换成了战斗招数，但它和真正的蝙蝠侠还相差甚远。”迪克飞快地从后视镜里瞥了他一眼，“蝙蝠侠和保姆不可兼得。”

蝙蝠车拐过了一个弯，他们又一次开上了罗伯特·凯恩纪念大桥。“总之，这个年代，所有信息都在云端上面保存着。”迪克竖起手指，朝着头顶的方向指去，布鲁斯摇了摇头，不准备纠正对方对 **云端** 的误解，“我只是动了动手指，就查出了小丑鱼公司现在的执行董事长是谁。而特丽·门罗这个名字对我来说并不陌生——记得吗，你提到过特丽，就在我们谈论尼莫的时候，你说特丽是那个把尼莫介绍给你的人。”

“我记得。”布鲁斯回答道。他当然记得。那天晚上没吃饱肚子的迪克吃起醋来像是个蛮不讲理的青春期男孩，于是他说了一大堆话来转移他的注意力，然后飞快地点了外卖。

“当我把这些线索拼凑到一起之后，得出一个结论并不难。”迪克对他头脑中的想法一无所知，因此依然保持着那个快活且得意的态度，“尼莫从她的秘密后门中看到了门罗的全盘计划，而她既想保护她的朋友，又想保护她的前男友，因此才会和我们玩这场猫捉老鼠的游戏。说真的，这些侦探技巧不算什么。可别被我打击得太厉害啦，布鲁斯。要知道我有最好的老师。”

蝙蝠车沿着盘山路向上开去。“我更关心尼莫。”布鲁斯冷漠地斜了驾驶座上的蝙蝠侠一眼，“我们不应该就这样放她走。”

“我们别无选择，布鲁斯。”迪克叹了口气，“她声称自己在整栋大楼里安装了炸弹，我们不能冒着激怒她的风险拒绝她的要求。”

“她只是在虚张声势，逼我们离开。你很清楚这一点。”布鲁斯毫不留情地指出，“等我们离开后她会立刻销毁一切证据并带着特丽远走高飞，我们再也不可能找到她们。”

“没错，我很清楚她究竟想做什么。”迪克耸了耸肩，看上去并不感到后悔，“但我觉得这样也不错。”布鲁斯挑起了一边的眉毛，而迪克飞快地向他解释道：“你看，这样一来，没有人会因为这场闹剧而受伤。小丑鱼公司的职员不会因为公司破产而失业，倒霉的埃迪·普利斯特里可以得到一笔来自韦恩企业的慰问金，特丽·门罗不会因为一场误会所引发的复仇而成为阿克汉姆的新住户，尼莫也重新得到了她所缺失的东西。连疯帽子都有了他的茶派对呢。”蝙蝠车再次欢快地拐进了被隐藏在全息投影背后的秘密隧道里，“当然，当然， **你** 受到了伤害。你丢掉了董事长职位，还和我从此绑在了一起，以后都再也不能和超模调情了。”迪克轻声说，仿佛怕惊扰了洞穴中的蝙蝠，“但你真的不喜欢这样吗？”

 _你真的不喜欢这样吗？_ 苍白的车灯刺入隧道深处，车内却依然漆黑一片。迪克的呼吸声在他耳畔回荡着，仿佛被无限地拉长，而这是他所能听到的唯一声音。

他们到了。蝙蝠车在停车转盘上缓缓停下，转盘旋转着，让他们掉了个头。他们谁也没有下车。迪克抬起手，摘下了面罩，“布鲁斯……”他跟随着这声低叹转过头去，恰好看到了年轻人那双在黑暗中闪动着微光的眼睛，“知道吗。”迪克说，听上去异常认真，“我发现了一件事。”

布鲁斯缓缓地点了点头。他突然间很想拥抱自己面前的年轻人，因为他的表情如此忧伤。但他没有。他沉浸在自己大脑中古怪的，跳动的画面之中。他感到自己记忆在逐渐苏醒，他的脉搏在剧烈地跳动，他的思绪中带上了灼烧的疼痛，就像一条巨龙终于从漫长的沉眠中喷出一丝夹杂火星的吐息。

“很久以来，蝙蝠侠一直是我的安全网。”迪克说，抬起手，捧住了他的脸，“见鬼，无论我如何否认或者逃避，事实就是，因为我知道他会一直在我身后，所以我才敢向前飞翔。也许我的确闯出了自己的人生，也许我的确把我的超级英雄身份当做是我自己的延伸，而不是某种束缚。但这并不是因为我比他更好——完全不是。”年轻人的声音中带上了一丝颤抖，“那是因为我知道他永远会在那里。我知道他永远会需要我，我知道无论我变成什么样，他都永远会拯救我。”

“而当他消失之后，当我失去了他的时候，我才真正学会了如何在没有安全网的情况下飞翔。”迪克轻声说，“相信我，这很难，这太他妈难了。但我撑过来了。所以再没有什么能击倒我，布鲁斯。”

“他消失了？”布鲁斯听见自己缓慢而喑哑地问道，像是被什么扼住了喉咙。

“他已经回来了，感谢上帝。”他能感受到迪克的手指在他脸颊上颤动，“但他忘记了。”

巨龙发出咆哮，火焰从深渊中扶摇直上。

“如果这意味着我要把他曾教会给我的东西重新再教给他一遍，我会的，布鲁斯。”迪克说，“我会从你教会我的第一件事开始。”

烛光在岩壁上跳动，嶙峋的岩面把他们的影子揉捏成诡谲而隐秘的形状。蝙蝠侠面朝他，竖起一只手掌。而他也效仿对方，将自己的一只手高高举起。他们的另一只手在空中相遇，贴进，接着紧紧相握。注视着彼此的双目，对着烛光，黑暗骑士用低沉的声音宣誓道：“ **我们二人发誓将一同打击犯罪和腐败，并且永不偏离那条正义之道——** ”

“ **我发誓。** ”布鲁斯庄严地说，仿佛这是世上最神圣的承诺。

巨龙最终睁开了双眼。黑暗褪去，烛光点亮了它的路途，于是它展开双翼，腾空而起，破开黑暗，如同一只巨大的蝙蝠。

迪克摘下了面罩，那双浅蓝的眼瞳中充满期待，因为急切而睁得又大又圆，“你感觉怎么样？”年轻人小心翼翼，同时又满怀希望地问道，“想起什么了吗？”

无数画面在他眼前闪动，包含着所有那些曾暂时被他忘却的伤痛和挣扎。然而透过那些巨大的，沉重到足以压塌任何一个人脊背的痛苦，从未有过的希望从黑暗中升起，嘶鸣着撞入天空。

“你想起来了吗？”迪克还在锲而不舍地追问，融化的蜡烛滴落在他们脚边，“你想起来了吗？”

他深吸了一口气，接着让嘴角扬起一个饱经沧桑，波澜不惊的弧度，“我就知道我能指望——”

“哦闭嘴。”迪克冲了过来，用叫人喘不过气来的巨大力道抱住了他，“ **闭嘴！** ”

这一次他难得地顺从了对方的心意。也许是因为内疚，也许是因为怜惜，也许是因为他知道这对迪克来说意味着什么。他低下头，亲吻着年轻人的头顶。而迪克踮起脚来，攀着他的肩膀和他交换了一个漫长的吻。

迪克的嘴唇在颤抖。“这个吻怪透了。”迪克说，而他点了点头，表示赞同。“你这身打扮——我简直像是在吻自己——”迪克后退了一步，有些不安地打量着他，声音弱了下去，“但这又有点火辣，因为，你知道的，你穿着 **我的** 衣服。”

“这是你的错。”布鲁斯板起脸指责道。

“我的错？”迪克叫了起来，颇有点虚张声势的味道，“你知道你都做了些什么吗？”接着，他的耳边响起了估计在一个小时内都不会停下的牢骚，“你害得我们结了婚！你害得整个哥谭——整个世界，都不得安宁！加农还打电话来和我炫耀他的完美预言——你还记得加农吗？他是我在布鲁斯海文PD的搭档。他说他就知道韦恩会和夜翼结婚的——”迪克的声音里带上了笑意，“我们得用多久来处理这次风波？老天啊……”

迪克如他所预期般地把这通抱怨说了很久。烛焰摇晃着燃到了尽头。他们的影子变得暗淡起来。他怀抱中的年轻人似乎终于说累了，久违的安静悄无声息地笼罩了他们。

“你做得很好。”布鲁斯低声夸奖道，好像迪克还是那个叽叽喳喳，调皮又爱哭的小男孩一样，“你做得很好，迪克。”

“我知道。”迪克说，吸了吸鼻子。布鲁斯上下抚摸了一下迪克的后背，他的动作渐渐从开始的僵硬变得熟练起来，迪克像是被搓揉肚皮的小狗那样呜噜了几声，然后把脸颊贴在了他的肩膀上。

“你后悔吗？”几分钟后，迪克突然问道。他的声音十分冷静，以至于听上去几乎不像是他。

“后悔和你结婚？”布鲁斯停下了手上的动作。

“我想问的是你是不是后悔恢复记忆。”迪克耸了耸肩，“不过既然你这么问了——”

布鲁斯在迪克看不见的地方微笑起来，他拍了拍迪克的后颈：“我后悔我没有早一点这么做。”

“你是指恢复记忆还是和我结婚？”迪克咕哝道，但他的声音听上去正常多了，“好了，算了，别回答这个问题了。我懂了。”

“你确定吗？”布鲁斯挑起了眉毛。

“你知道的，这段婚姻并没有法律效益。”迪克还在低声地，自言自语般地嘀咕着，“严格意义上来说我们并不是夫夫。如果你不想因为失忆时候不负责任的行为而承担一辈子的代价，我能理解。我也不想被你的戒指绑一辈子。谁想呢？真的。我能理解……经营婚姻是件难事，问问奥利弗吧，问问克拉克吧。至少我可从来没学会过。我甚至都没真的和谁结成过婚……而且，没有恶意，但你肯定也对婚姻一窍不通。这可是门大学问，我不确定我们能搞定……”

“我们还有很长的时间。”布鲁斯说，打断了迪克的絮叨。

“我们的时间不多了！”迪克的声音抬高了一些，他听上去有些歇斯底里，“还有三个小时阿尔弗雷德就会去叫我们起床——是你让他这样做的，因为我们得坐环球蜜月旅行的豪华游轮赶去夏威夷吃晚餐——说真，布鲁斯，我想让你知道，我真的非常期待这次旅行。但我还是希望你能把它取消掉——如果换个时间，我会很乐意和你环游世界，环游整整一年，就我们两个人——或者再带上提姆，卡珊和达米安，我不介意。”他猛地吸了一口气，像是想借此稍微缓解一下自己的情绪，“但我们现在得开始着手处理你和蝙蝠侠大战的余波了。我们得应付大概已经堵住了整个庄园大门的记者和还不知道你已经恢复记忆了的家族其他成员。你得尽快开媒体发布会澄清自己，说明真相。蝙蝠侠群英会的事情需要你出面处理，你得在媒体面前找机会和蝙蝠侠握手言和，我很乐意帮忙。最重要的，你得让福克斯帮忙重新召开董事席会议—— ”

迪克的声音像是被什么东西突然抽出了他的喉间。布鲁斯叹了口气。他怀中的年轻人猛地抬起头来，表情错愕地看着他，似乎才刚刚明白了他的意思。

“我们还有很长的时间。”他重复道，揽住自己丈夫的腰，并吻了一下他被面罩弄得乱糟糟的头发。

他们不缺时间。再也不缺了。如果他们可以学会如何战胜比自己强大百倍的敌人，那么他们一定能学会如何平安无事地永远在一起。

更何况他们有整整一辈子的时间。

 ** _直到死亡把我们分开_** 。或者就连死亡也对我们无可奈何。

迪克微笑着握住了他的手。他低下头，烛光中，他们紧扣的手指上闪烁着两点星光。

于是他也微笑起来。

 

END.


End file.
